oh shit
by redprototype150
Summary: this is my first story about Kmart and Claire. Kmart cant sleep and Claire doesn't like to wake up in the hummer without Kmart. Kmart/Claire fem
1. dont wake up before me

My name is Kmart and I'm a survivor from the undead outbreak, I'm turning 18 this year.

I'm lying in the hummer, I've had my dinner and lied in the hummer til everyone in the camp went to bed. Well I haven't really gone to bed, I just lie here thinking about the outbreak and my life since then. I don't sleep anymore I just think.

When Claire comes to check on me I just pretend to sleep until she hops in and drifts off to sleep next to me. Now getting really bored just lying here,

I slowly get up and quietly open the hummer door and close it, walking away from the soring tired leader Claire

I walk past the other cars where the other survivors were sleeping, the truck and the ambulance, the school bus, kicking the sand as I make my way into the opening desert, I sat down into the warm sand after knowing that I won't sleep for another few hours.

I decided to watch the rising sunset that I started doing these past weeks, it's so beautiful. Lucky I haven't got caught or Claire would kill me if she knew I was out here unsupervised telling me how dangerous it was for me and the convoy.

It was the only thing I could do to be alone cause well Claire likes to keep an eye on me I understand its protection it's just annoying when you want to be alone and I'm around her all day which is torture, why you must be thinking well I have a crush on her and its getting bigger every day.

And I also have other secrets that nobody knows about like, I'm autistic with ADHD and I haven't had medicine since the outbreak so it's very hard to sit still in front of the others and worse I can't look someone in the eyes more than 5 seconds.

There's a reason why I haven't told anyone like Claire is cause I know what they would do, try to get me on medicine and telling me what to do and I'm 18 soon they can't do anything. I think Claire notices I space out a lot but lucky she just says it's me.

Playing with the sand, putting it in my hands and watching it slowly fall out and back on to the ground, getting bored I decided to clean and sharpen my blade I have and another 10 minutes of cleaning it and double looking to check if I missed a spot I dried it with the end of my t-shirt.

Getting my sharpening rock out of one of my jacket pockets I hold the blade out and look where it needs sharpening and after 8 minutes of sharpening it I put it down knowing it sharp as a cutting blade. I relax sitting down watching the endless sunset after 15 minutes of endless thinking I check my iPod (yes I still have kept it for good reasons) it says 6:30 great been out here for nearly 2 hours well that's what my brain does to you.

I start hearing some noise behind me, knowing that Carlos is up for a daily route to check everything is ok and more people getting up after him. I knew it was my time to get moving before Claire finds out where I've disappeared and getting in deep shit for it.

I quickly put my iPod in my pocket and followed with the blade and rock, and start jogging back to the campsite so no one notices I have left, I see Carlos talking to betty with his back behind me, knowing that's my chance to sneak past him I quickly sprint past him before he knew what went past him. Running up to the hummer and opening the hummer door fast and noticing Claire's not in the backseat where I left her…SHIT.

I quickly shut the hummer door and do a quick getaway run back behind the cars and towards the camp and sit down and saying hey to the little kids, acting like I've been here this whole time, maybe she will buy it oh god I hope she does..

Trying to calm down my pulse and steady my breathing... as I look around the campsite I see Mikey at his van and he smiled and waved at me and I made my way over to him when I saw Claire coming around the corner, jogging over to Mikey so I hoped she didn't see me, I climbed into his van shutting the door and giving him a smile.

'Hey' Mikey' I say trying to act normal... as I could and looking him in the eyes for 3 seconds.. (That's a record)

'Hey Kmart what you doing up this early? Giving me a smile and turning back to one of the computers as he starting typing something important.

'Oh well I just thought I needed to do a change'... I say to him slowly nodding my head as I look around the van noticing a lot of cords and computers.

'Oh ok well I think Claire is looking for you little one', she seemed worried '

What's up with you lately Kmart'? 'You seem really spaced out more than usual and you don't really smile anymore'?

Shocked by his questions, and scared by the fact Claire is looking for me which means she knows that I've been sneaking out at night and the early mornings.

I slowly turn my head back towards him, seeing a frown on his face, that's when I lost it again.

'Well I have things to do that are more important than to talk to Claire' and I don't care I can take care of myself!' I'm 18 soon and I don't need her on my back very 24/7'

and for fuck sake she's not my fucking mum' And nothings up with me and the reason why I space out is cause its better then living in this fucking stupid universe with you guys,' also the reason why I'm not smiling anymore cause there's nothing to fucking smile about!'

As soon as I finished I saw Mikey's face that was covered with pure shock with his mouth hanging wide open and I knew I was goanna get in deep shit for swearing and worse yelling from Claire.

'Sorry I got to go' I quickly say to him and turning around, grabbing the handle and jumping out of the van and walking over to everyone who is looking at me and worse Claire is staring at me.. Fuck she must have heard the whole conversion, I wasn't that loud was i?..

Update soon guys.

We need more clarie/kmart stories..


	2. im in deep shit

Chapter 2

Fuck I'm in deep shit

I wasn't that loud was I!? The look on Claire's face and the fact Carlos staring at Claire's face in fear and worry and Betty's confused face confirmed it. I knew straight away she was pissed off, quickly looking around for a quick escape from Claire after 3 seconds I thought fuck it! And sprinted for the hummer but before I could run...

'KMART!' Claire yelled my name so loud I knew if I run I would make it worse.

'FUCK I'm in shit now' I thought Claire's not going to let this slip as I watch her stomping towards me with such anger. I don't need this right now fuck...Don't lose it god

'What?!' I spat back at her not wanting to be yelled at right now right in front of everyone in the convoy but that's not going to stop Claire. It was embarrassing enough that everyone heard me. Trying to walk away from her so I don't get in more trouble.

What the hell is up with you lately?! Claire yelled at me grabbing my arm painfully and pulling me around to face her harshly.

'Nothing just fuck off and leave me alone!' I yell back at her pulling my arm back from her tightly painful grip not wanting to talk to her.

NO! Not until you tell me what's going on Kmart!' Claire puts both of her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back against mickeys van roughly, looking me straight in the eyes with her green eyes.

'I wake up this morning and you're not in the hummer?! Every morning you always sleep in there and don't leave unless I wake up?! What's going on?

'You never leave the hummer and you always stay by my side and now' 'I hear you yelling in mickeys van saying you have better things then talk to me'?! And that I'm not your mother!?' As well as swearing. You never swear! And you must apologize to mickey for swearing and as well as to me after everything I have done for you!'

She screams in my face making me get really uncomfortable as I close my eyes, blocking her out as much I can but after a few seconds I feel her shaking me awake violently as I can feel my brain being shaken to death.

Claire! That's enough! I hear Carlos telling her as I felt her arms leave me AS SOON AS I HEARD HIM I TOOK A breath I was holding as I open my eyes to see Claire looking at Carlos in anger and annoyance.

Dropping to the ground and holding my head as it started to spin, quickly getting up and sending sand flying from behind me as I bolt for it I run away from Claire and Carlos as I can hear them about to start argument about me as it slowly fades away as I run faster away from them.

As soon as I knew I was far away enough from Claire I felt safe and took a deep breath, hearing a whistle I turn around to look for the source and see Otto mention me over, I walk my way over to him giving him one of my small smiles.

'Hey you ok kid'? He asks me with a worried look on his face.

Smiling to know at least someone knows what I am feeling

'Yeah I'm good I guess could be better' I reply to him giving him one of my cheeky smiles.

'I notice you haven't been sleeping for the whole night' he says looking at me straight in the eye

Looking up at him in surprise and shock that he knew I was sneaking out at the early morning of the night, but how did he knew?

I was always careful to make sure not to make a sound when I got out of the hummer and everyone is never up that early besides night duty but he doesn't do night swifts.

Realising I hadn't replied and he was waiting for an answer.

'Oh yeah I just can't turn off as easy as you guys can'. I say truthfully as I look up at him shyly.

'Well who wouldn't want to see the sunset, the sunset is just beautiful at dawn' he said softly to me giving me a toothy grin

'Yeah I guess I'm not in trouble am I' I asked worried as I look down at the ground

With how much trouble I am now with Claire.

'Trouble what? No you're not in trouble Kmart, I understand you can't sleep hell I can't even sleep I promise I won't tell Claire' he said as I look up in confusion as he winked at me making me smile for real today.

Really? I say in excitement as I see him nod 'thanks Otto' you're the best 'I say giving him a hug.

'It's cool' he reply's hugging me in return.

Before I could do anything Otto's radio buzzed with a voice.

'Has anyone seen Kmart?! Claire ordered into the radio, after been a few no's, I look up at Otto as he looks at the radio and back to me. I nod to him to signal its ok for him to tell Claire I'm here with him.

'Yeah she's with me, she's helping me out with the food' I see Otto say in the radio as he gives me a wink.

'Well finish up in 20 Otto were heading out in soon to a small town down the road' and tell Kmart to meet me at the hummer in 15 ok out' as I hear her and look at Otto and he gives me a smile.

'Ok roger that Claire' Otto radios back. Putting the radio back on his belt and turns to me.

Ok let's pack up' he says to me, holding his hand out for me as I take his hand he pulls me up into on back of his truck.

After 5 minutes of handing out some breakfast to some of the convoy members and 10 minutes later of helping Otto pack up the food and place it on the truck and tie it down with other supplies. He turns around and thanks me for my help and I realise I have to get to the hummer with Claire. Not wanting to face her now.

'Otto'! I yell to him as I don't want to talk to Claire yet alone see her.

Yeah what's wrong' he asked me as he looks at me with a frown on this face.

'I was wondering if I could ride along with you' I say innocently as I could.

'Kmart come here' he whispers to me as he mentions me over. Walking over to him wondering what I did.

'Yeah Otto' I say as I kneel next to him as I look up at him as he takes a deep breath.

'I know you have been having trouble lately, you and Claire are fighting as well as Claire is being really angry with you but there's a reason for it', she cares about you and she never wants anything bad to happen to you or she won't be able live with herself' 'if something did happen to you she will blame herself and you're the most important thing to her, she loves you Kmart, you're the closet thing she's got to family' he explained to me looking at me with such understanding of how I am feeling right now.

'Now she's sitting in the hummer waiting for you to come so she can talk to you, she's worried about you sweetheart, that's all' He says to me as he hugs me and rubs my back.

'Thanks Otto' I say to him as I pull back from his hug to look at him.

'It's alright anytime' he reply's in his cowboy accent.

'Now get out of here and get your butt in that yellow hummer'!

'Yes sir' I say back giving him a false standoff in cowboy style and jumping off the back of his truck and running past the school bus, Bettys ambulance and Mikey's van.

Stopping to a walk, I thought about what Otto said about Claire caring and loving me but she doesn't love me the way I love her that what's pisses me off. How am I going to survive a 2 hour drive with Claire in the hummer, I'm goanna die or I could just ride on the school bus but Claire won't let me cause I know Claire.

HANG ON I still have my iPod on me, putting my right hand in my hoodie packet and pulling my iPod touch out of my hoodie as I touch the home button noticing its 8:45 am and I have 50 % battery left so that's over 2 hours of battery to listen to music.

So I don't have to talk to Claire I can just pump some tunes for 2 hours and just block her out.

Awesome it's a plan I thought but I wasn't looking where I was going, when I'm so spaced out

Knocking into something and falling backwards and hitting my head on the hard sand, getting a thumping headache in the back of my head.

'Kmart? Oh god I didn't see you I'm sorry here let me help you up... I hear someone say but who is it?

As I open my eyes I see a shadow that slowly focused as the person helped me up and I realised it was Carlos after my eyes focused a bit more.

'It's ok Carlos it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going' I say trying to stop my head from spinning and realised I had empty hands? Where's my iPod?

'Here you dropped this' I hear Carlos say as I turned around and see my iPod in this hand.

'Oh thanks' I say quickly grabbing it and stuffing it back in my hoodie pocket.

'You sure you ok'? I did hit you pretty hard' I look up and see Carlos looking worried.

'Yeah I'm good don't worry I won't tell Claire' I say looking at him in the eye and that's when I really started to feel dizzy.

Kmart?! You're not ok' 'I'm taking you to betty right now 'I hear Carlos yell as I start to sway from side to side.

After a few fails of trying to walk, Carlos ended up carrying me to Betty's ambulance.

About 5 minutes of telling Betty what happened before I passed out.

I woke up 10 minutes later to Betty dressing my head where I must have cut the back of my head when I fell and Carlos feeling bad about it and Betty told me I was lucky it was a small one but I would be fine.

'Thanks betty' I say giving her a smile.

'It's ok it's my job kid' she reply's back giving me a wink

'Kmart I'm really sorry about it' I hear Carlos sadly telling me

'Carlos its cool it wasn't your fault' 'it was an accident and I'm fine' 'it's just a little cut' I say to him giving him a smile and he grins back.

Getting up from the bed and jumping down from the ambulance I start to make my way pass the school bus, waving to the kids. Checking the time on my iPod it reads 8:59 shit Claire is goanna be pissed off well I hit my head.

I stop as I get near the yellow hummer and plug my ear phones in both ears before walking closer to the hummer, pressing play on my iPod as I hear music start to play and turning the volume up to 60.

Opening the back door of the hummer I slip in on to the leather backseats and putting my seatbelt on. I see movement in the corner of my eye and pretend not to notice but as I look up I see Claire is looking at me where she's turned in her seat wearing this weird expression on her face. This is going to be a long drive.


	3. this is going to be a long drive

Chapter 3

This is going to be a long drive I thought as I watched Claire turn around back in her chair before grabbing her radio.

Ok are we all ready? Claire ordered with a firm voice that almost sounded like she was annoyed in the walkie talkie before looking out in her window waiting for replies.

After 7 yeses from the members of the convoy and I hell yes! From Otto.

Claire nods her head and starts up the hummer, putting in in drive and taking the hand brake off before driving back on to the road. Starting to get tired from this big morning, I yawn as I start to feel sleepy, pushing the seat back.

I lied down on the seat putting my head on the headrest as I closed my eyes feeling sleep coming my way and turning down my music as I drift off to sleep with the gentle bump of the sandy road.

I don't know how long I slept for but I slowly woke up to see Claire watching me in the review mirror before quickly casting her eyes back on the road, getting up to a sitting position I check my iPod for the time and it read 10:04.

I've been a sleep for an hour oh wow but why didn't Claire wake me? Feeling a bit thirsty I look for my backpack in the backseat but I couldn't see it anywhere? Where did I last have it? Before I could think of anything else.

'Your backpack is in the front seat where you always have it Kmart' Claire says to me making me jump at her voice as she looks out the window and back to the review mirror staring at me with that an eyebrow raised.

Shit my backpack is in the front seat god I don't want to sit in the front well I am thirsty so I can just grab it and pull it into the backseat with me instead of seating next to Claire in the front.

Unplugging my seatbelt I reach over nervously to grab my backpack but I realised it was on the floor. Shit I'm going have to climb right over the centre console and reach down and get it. Fuck it.

Getting on the centre console with my knees as I stretch my body as I slide down the passenger seat but as I got half way I felt my t-shirt riding up my body shit I thought of all times my shirt had to do it now, quickly putting one my hands on the seat and the other grabbing the backpack from the shoulder strap and pulling it up into the passenger seat as I push my legs back onto the centre console and pushing myself into the backseat.

I see Claire looking at me out of the corner of my eye as I turn my head and freeze as I feel her right hand softy pull my t-shirt down for me and I take a deep breath as I feel her cold fingers touching my stomach.

Whispering a thanks and quickly escaping to the backseat, I put my seatbelt on and pull the backpack on my lap as I open it. Looking in my backpack as I threw things to the side, seeing my spare clothes and toothbrush, sunnies, compress and some other toiletries. I release my can of coke isn't there in it where I last left it least. What the hell? Quickly checking the front pockets of the back and side pockets I don't find it anywhere?

'Looking for this'? I hear Claire with a smirk on her face as she asked me as I quickly look up to see what she was holding. My can of coke? But how? I always zip up my bag and hide it. Releasing she must of went through my bag I quickly turn back to my backpack and rip it open in anger and look for my lighter! Shit it's not there and also my magazines oh fuck!

'Give it back!' I shout at Claire getting pissed off that she went through my bag quickly jumping forward to grab my can but she was too fast for me as she pulled it away from attacking hands and put it on the dashboard smirking the whole time.

'Nope if you really want it come and get it'! Claire said to me with a smirk on her beautiful face with her hand holding the can out in the passenger's seat. What the hell is she doing? This is bullshit wait I know why she wants me get the can so I can sit in the passenger seat with her.

Getting annoyed I don't have time for this well I have no choice really.

Throwing my bag on the floor on the floor and climbing in the passenger's seat with my legs first as I slip into the leather seat next to Claire, grabbing the can from Claire's right hand and quickly turning around to jump back into the back but before I could do anything Claire placed her arm across the middle of the console so I couldn't leave, shit I should of just stayed in the back and never got the can. I'm trapped.

'I want to talk to you Kmart' I hear Claire say softy to me as it was a whisper.

'Well you're talking to me now' I snap back not wanting to talk to her.

I'm sorry about earlier this morning, 'I just got worried when I woke up and you weren't with me in the hummer', 'also finding a lighter in your bag as well as magazines' she said to me turning her head sideways so she can see me. Oh god no she did went through my bag. Fuck

'I care about you Kmart', 'I love you so much that if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself' and 'I just want you to be safe', 'I'm sorry that I yelled at you this morning I was scared that was all'. After hearing her confess I felt bad about earlier sneaking off I should have told her.

'Yeah I know Claire I'm sorry too I just don't think sometimes'. I say back looking away from her as I look out the window.

'Yeah I know me too kid' she replied before I feel something on my knee I turned around to see her hand on my knee before giving it a squeeze. Oh no oh no don't touch my knee oh god no fuck don't get turned on Kmart don't think dirty thoughts think about sunset and guns but it was too late I felt the same pull on my lower stomach as I knew too well. Fuck. Not now not here.

'Kmart you ok'? I hear Claire ask with worry in her voice

Hell she must have felt me tense under her hand.

'Yeah I'm fine I'm good just thirsty that's all' I lied lamely to her turning back to the window.

'Oh ha-ha here' she says as I turn to see her hand me over my can of coke.

'Thanks' I say to her just after I felt her take her hand off my knee. Thank god.

'You have a good sleep'? Claire asks me nicely.

'Yeah I did thanks for asking' 'I replied and how long now til we reach the town' I asked her getting a bit car sick of sitting in the hummer.

'Well here on the map it says were are 5 to 7 minutes from it so it's not long' she says giving me a smile as soon as she finished I checked my iPod for the time again and it read 10:45 shit I've been talking to Claire for at least 20 minutes.

'Sweet'! I say feel excited that we are nearly at the town

'So what's at the town'? I ask feeling less awkward now.

'Well it's got a shopping mall with a camping and fishing shop and a cars shop, a gas station and a drug store' Claire tells me.

'Oh cool I say 'but I thought you hate big towns'? I asked confused

'Yes I do but we are low on supplies so it's the only way to go' I hear Claire say after a big sign that sounds like she's stressed.

'Were here' I hear her say as I turned my head towards us as I see the towns sign.


	4. annoyed she didnt say thank you

Chapter 4

'Were here' I hear Claire say as I turn my head towards us looking at the towns sign which I can't read cause half of the words are missing.

Claire slowly stopping the hummer down as we turn left into the mall car park as she changes the gear into park and putting the handbrake on. Grabbing her radio.

'Ok we are here guys' I hear Claire say into the radio.

'You guys know the plan', 'lock the doors and wait until we come out' Carlos says into the radio.

Chase, Claire and LJ as well Carlos get out of the vehicles and head towards the mall with their guns loaded.

After waiting for 10 minutes I couldn't take it anymore just sitting here and waiting, grabbing my Ruger 77/357 Bolt-Action Rifle from under the seat that Claire doesn't know about and opened the hummer door and sprinted to the front doors to the shopping mall.

I reached the front doors as I started to load my rifle with red shot gun shells. Walking into the centre of the mall where I see escalates that go up to about 4 levels. But no one in sight. Shit I run up to one of the escalates and move onto the 2 level where I start but before I could think

I heard a gunshot from the distant and sprinted in the direction of the sound before finding myself heading towards the food court, I see Claire reloading as a zombie is coming for her. Like hell you are as I line up my rifle and aim, take a deep breath and shoot... pulled the trigger as I felt it push me back and hit me in the shoulder painfully.

'Fuck!' I shouted painfully and I watched as I saw the bullet go straight into its brain before dropping dead in front of Claire with Carlos right beside her while LJ and chase are reloading.

Claire getting up so fast and turning around to see who shoot the dead thing and looks at me.

'Dammit KMART! I told you to stay in the hummer'! And 'where the hell did you get that bloody rifle'?! She yelled obviously angry at me for leaving the hummer.

'I'm sorry but hey I shoot that thing right in the brain' I yell back annoyed she didn't say thank you. Selfless

'I don't care get back in the hummer right now' she yelled at me with more anger coming out in her voice.

'Yeah whatever Claire' I shout back after walking back towards the entrance doors with the rifle in my left hand, using one of my hands to open the front door and walk out into the car park and sadly slip into the passenger seat. After 5 minutes of putting my rifle under the seat and cleaning it as well.

Claire and LJ, chase and Carlos come out laughing and signalling its ok to come in. grabbing my backpack and jumping out of the hummer start to walk towards the mall with the convoy.

I spent most of the afternoon helping everyone getting settled in. I really didn't get any alone time so I waited til everyone had everything inside the mall. I thought I would do a little shopping since I have no clothes left. Grabbing my backpack and searching the crowd I spotted Claire talking to Betty and Carlos with a map in their hands. I knew that was my time to slip out while Claire is busy now I can have some alone time, have a shower and wash my hair, get some new clothes maybe get some medicine for my headaches and supplies I need. I quickly walked away from the food count and walked into the first shop I saw a drug store wow I really need some drugs right now. Running to the back of the shop I see heaps of meds and after 8 minutes of looking I found some lovan and capress.

Stuffing them into my bag and zipping it up, I walk out of the store and see a camping store.

Getting excited I sprint in there and I spent 9 minutes trying to pick which swag I should choose finally I choose one and moved down to the fishing section as I came across some fishing knifes.

Grabbing all of them and throwing them in my bag with some ammo and I came across a shotgun hanging on the wall. Of cause I grabbed that and more shirts I moved onto the next level of the mall. Finding a toilet and a shower on the way down, I walked back down stairs and dropped my items. Grabbed my toiletries and PJs, a towel. Heading to the pubic toilets when I pasted them, taking my blade with me in cause and as I was walking I heard a little grunt and a yell, something falling down.

Running to the sound of the noise where I jog into the drug store where I see an older man in his late 30s pushing against a zombie who is trying to bite him over the counter, quickly grabbing my knife I sprint up to the zombie and jumping onto its back, stabbing it in the neck/back area after it stops dead before collapsing in front of me.

'Thanks' I look up to the man as he thanks me with a smile.

'No problem' I say giving him my hand to help him over the dead zombie.

'If you didn't come I would have been dead' he says sounding thankful.

It's cool I was going to have a shower anyway so I'll take you to the group' I say back to him glad I moved when I did or he would have been dead. Moving past many shops after entering the food count where camp was set up. I saw Claire talking to Betty? Shit but before I could hide.

The bitch turned her head my way as our eyes locked I knew I was in trouble again.

'Kmart! 'Where have you been'? 'I've been looking for you everywhere! And who is this!? Claire shouted at me as she pointed at the man with anger.

'Oh this is but before I could finish' I was cut off

'No you know what I don't want to know go in the tent now where I can watch you' Claire yelled at me.

'No' I say in a firm voice so sick of getting yelled at.

What did you say? I hear Claire growl in a low voice

'You heard me I'm not a little kid anymore I'm turning 18 soon and you're not my mum' I tell her in a raised voice. Getting a bad headache I start to walk but before I could move.

'Don't you dare walk away from me Kmart'? Claire shouts at me with Frustration in her voice.

'Well I am I have a headache and I'm going to lay down' I say back softly with a smirk on my face.

After that Claire didn't say another word just let me go, but I could feel her eyes on back burning holes in them.

Opening the tent door I took off my boots and slipped into my swag before closing my eyes as I feel sleep coming my way. I don't know how long I was out but when I put my boots back on and got out of the tent it was night-time. Quickly grabbing my backpack I find my lovan and take it with the capress with a slip of my coke.

Looking around everyone was asleep and the only light I saw was coming out of the big tent which I knew was the convoy tent where they have meetings and pick what to do. Getting closer to the door, opening it as I walk in on the group as they were talking.

'Kmart your awake' I hear Claire say just before I enter the room.

'Yes I am' I say as I look around the room I see Carlos, Betty and the man I save (don't know his name) and Otto.

'Kmart this is Doctor James' Claire introduces me to him as I give him a nod

Wait a doctor? _Shit I should of just let him die I thought. _

'Hello Kmart it's nice to see you' he says with a small smile.

'So what kind of doctor are you' I ask nerviness due to the fact he's a doctor and could probably pick up the symptoms I have fast

'I'm a Paediatric neurologist' he answered back to my question. Fuck fuck he works with autistics. He knows wait he doesn't know me so he can't know. But he will find out.

'So you work with kids with special needs? I ask trying to think it all out.

'Yes' I hear him say. Nodding my head trying to think of something to say as I stare at the ground.

'Ones like you' I hear him say SHIT! He does know fucking hell

'What? 'What do you mean James'? Claire asks confused by the statement.

'Nothing its nothing he just talks bullshit don't listen to a word he says' I snap back getting pissed off now at what he just said.

'No he said ones like you to Kmart' Betty said out loud.

'You don't know'? Doctor James asked confused at the girls.

'Know what'?! Claire yelled at him.

'Nothing its nothing Claire' I growl getting annoyed now.

'Wait she hasn't told you' he asks again followed by a 'oh'

'Wait what what haven't she told us? Kmart what's he talking about' Claire asks me getting worried now.

'Nothing he's just bullshiting you guys don't listen to him' I yell getting frustrated.

'You guys haven't noticed the symptoms?! He orders a bit louder now.

'What symptoms'?! Betty asks still confused as Claire.

Ok let me guess... Umm does she ever do she's told? And does she like to be alone all the time, does she space out a lot? And does she ever looks at you in the eyes more than 5 seconds. After doctor James said that statement I knew I was in deep shit now.

'Yes but no in the end she doesn't and yes she likes her space, she's always daydreaming and no she hasn't I just thought it was her' Claire truthfully confessed.

She's autistic?! Betty yells with shock and surprise

'Yes with ADHD' Doctor James answers her question

Kmart is that true? What he said? Claire whispers in the room.

'Yes it is I didn't want you to find out' I confess feeling down about all of this.

'Is that why you can't sleep'? 'Cause you haven't had medicine since the outbreak' Carlos asks

I nod my head knowing that no point hiding now.

What medicine do you need? Betty asks me

Its ok she's got it in her backpack. Doctor James replies.


	5. im autistic

Yes but no in the end she doesn't and yes she likes her space, she's always daydreaming and no she hasn't I just thought it was her' Claire truthfully confessed.

She's autistic?! Betty yells with shock and surprise.

'Yes with ADHD' Doctor James answers her question

Kmart is that true? What he said? Claire whispers in the room.

'Yes it is I didn't want you to find out' I confess feeling down about all of this.

'Is that why you can't sleep'? 'Cause you haven't had medicine since the outbreak' Carlos asks

I nod my head knowing that no point hiding now.

What medicine do you need? Betty asks me

Its ok she's got it in her backpack. Doctor James replies.

'Wait you haven't been sleeping'?! 'But I always checked on you and you were asleep'! Claire yells now putting the puzzle together.

'Autistics can easy out smart you, she faked falling asleep' the doctor answered Claire's question

'And that's why I didn't find you in the hummer with me this morning'! Claire shouted now getting the pieces together.

Without another word I walk out of the room because I knew now there was nothing I could do besides walk away from them.

I was waiting for someone to tell me to come back but no one did so I guess this is it.

Opening the tent door I made my way over to the front doors and opened it, walking back out into the car park. I saw the yellow hummer in the abandon car park but I just walked past it not wanting to stop walking _since Claire knows everything now. I felt so down that Claire now knows I'm a freak and I always was and that's never going to change. So I thought the best thing was to walk away while still have the chance. Not looking back I just kept walking._

But before I could go anywhere I heard a noise, quickly snapping my head up at the sound, I see a mindless zombie walking over to me making grunting sounds that I was pretty sure it was hungry.

'Go away I'm having a bad day' I say to the zombie as if it was still a human being. Since I don't really want to fight this thing right now in the mood I'm in. but it ignored me and kept coming at me making groans as it got closer. _I did warn it didn't I? They just don't listen some people just don't listen. _ But before it got close to me it dropped dead in front of me with a bullet hole in its forehead.

Looking up from the zombie I see 2 figures in the shadows. Thanks I say and I keep walking forward as I don't want to talk to anyone.

'Kmart where are you going? I hear one of the shadow figures say.

'Anywhere but here' I answer the Stanger

'Kmart its Alice and Chris' one of them say but soon as I looked up I saw Alice's face.

'Oh hey Alice and Chris, if you're looking for Claire she's in the shopping mall in the food court' I say truthfully wanting to be alone.

'ALICE? CHRIS?! Your alive' I hear Claire yell. _Great so much for being alone_.

'Claire'! Both Alice and Chris said at the same time. That's when they started to hug and greet people to the convoy.

Slowly walking away from the group, I start walking again before I hear.

'Has anyone seen Kmart?! Claire asks the convoy but I heard it from the shadows I was walking in.

'Yeah she's over there we had to shoot the zombie because it was coming for her and she just let it come to her'? I hear Chris say to his sister.

'Kmart? I hear Claire say in the darkness. I turn around since I have no choice now. She's spotted me.

I look up to see her looking at me with her green eyes.

'Is that true? What Chris said you let the thing come to you?! Claire yells at me.

'Yeah you got a problem with that go tell somebody that cares' I shout back at her which echo down the roads. I was getting angry and angry by the minute

Before Claire could say another word. We heard a horrible cry that sounded like a zombie getting choked by a bobcat.

'Claire get everybody inside now' was all I heard from Alice. That's when everyone was running for the mall followed by Carlos, Otto LJ and Betty and Alice, Chris and Claire. I only noticed when I turned back from the noise to see everyone running away from me.

'Kmart'! I heard Claire yell from the front doors opening for Alice and the others.

I just watched her as I knew if I run now I would lead the thing to them and endanger them

Usually I would have run with them but I knew what would happen if I did.

So I run to the hummer so fast and slipped under the hummer. Sliding until I was in the middle under the hummer, steadying my breathing down as I tried to stay calm. The Nosie got closer and closer by each minute, it walked into the car park, _and it had massive feet! Fuck how big is this thing? I thought as I saw how big the feet were._

It smelled the air like it was a dog or something wait if its smelling its smelling for fear well I'm not scared. So it can't find me but it is right next to the hummer.

'_Kmart can you hear me?' I hear Alice say_ what the hell must be in my head I'm in shock. I look _around the hummer._

'_Kmart I'm using my powers to talk to you' I hear Alice say_. Oh was all I could think.

She must of heard me wait she's reading my mind and talking to me. Of cause she did.

'_I'm going to help you get out of there' I heard Alice say_ before _thinking how the hell are you going to do that as soon as I run to that door I was lead it to you and the convoy. Like hell I'm staying right here now_.

'_Trust me I have a plan'. 'The creature out there is called a axeman' I hear Alice explain to me_ _oh wow that does not sound good at all fuck I should of run when I had the chance._

'_He has a big massive axe and he is a size of a giant, he can hunt by sight and sound Alice also explained to me._ _Fuck I'm so dead_ after thinking that the axe man did another horrible cry and stomping away towards the other side of the car park.

'_Look I need to you to do as I say ok now where are you'? She asks me_

'_Under the hummer' I answer back truthfully_

'_Ok I need you to run around the mall to the back, can you do that'?_

'_What no I can't he will kill everyone I can't let that happen? I thought back to her._

'_Kmart its ok I have a plan' she says back sounding calm_.

I look to my left and see a 110s 4-stoke thumper dirt bike. _Perfect' I thought._

'_Good idea Kmart' Alice said to me._'

Sliding over across the road to the other side of the hummer, trying to be quiet.

Slowly getting up from out under the hummer, I see the axe _man wow Alice wasn't joking he's a fucking giant I thought._

_Kmart stay on task' Alice reminded me. Oh right. _Starting to run over to the dirt bike I lift it up_ fuck it looks light but its fucking heavy._

Finally I get it up and sit on the seat, turning the key and turning it on_. _As soon as the dirt turned on the axe man must have heard me and turned around and started to run towards me _fuck I thought._

Kicking it up in second gear quickly taking it to gear 4 I sped off towards to the side of the mall with the thing behind me but no too far either. Going past the other cars I turn into the loading bay, jumping onto the side footpath and kept going until I saw the big door open for me_. Kmart there's a big loading door before ride inside. What? Kmart trust me. Ok you're the boss I say back to her._

Quickly wasting no time turning and riding inside the door with the giant behind me swinging his axe at me just as I ducked. Clicking into 5 gear as I ride inside with my friend behind me. Riding past shops.

'_Kmart turn right' Alice said_

Quickly turning right as I slide on the marble floor as I do a skid, riding faster as I see the end of the hall way where I see a balcony made of glass. _Alice? I ask_

'it's ok trust me' Alice answered my question, _really but it's a good bike? I like it_

_We will fix it up for you when we kill this guy I promise Alice told me. Ok let's do this_. Putting the gear into 6th gear riding straight into the barrier. Sliding the dirt bike and jumping over the balcony and just grabbing the outside rail in time, just as the giant slipped and fell into the glass and sending it onto me as it as glass flew at me cutting me in the face and arms.

The giant fell below just having a big cry before hitting the floor with a boom. As I looked down I saw black blood pooling around his body. _I guess it's dead_. I saw the axe on landed on him as he fell and it got him in the neck. Starting to slip from the rail and my grip was slipping I was about to fall

'Got ya' someone said as they grabbed one of my hands.

'Have you got her?' I hear Alice say

'Chris give me a hand' Carlos asks Chris as he grabs my other hand and pulls me up.

Looking up I see Carlos and Chris and Alice pulling me up. As they got me on the ground level I dropped to my knees panting as I feel tired. Looking up at Alice as I stand up

'How did you know it would work'? I ask feeling annoyed that her planed worked.

'When they fall they let go of their axes' she answered my question.

'Well done! Kmart never knew you were good at riding dirt bikes' Chris comments about me giving me a pat on the back.

Well when I was little I used to have mini Moto vert 90cc 4-stoke and I rode it all the time as I got older I got better at riding' I confess to them.

'Maybe we could use you with a skill like that' Carlos says to me with Chris nodding his head making me smile for real today after everything that has happen.

'And the dirt bike wasn't as damaged as I thought it would be' Alice said making the three of us turning around to look at the dirt bike on ground with the back wheel still spinning, and the fuel tank crushed.

'I can fix that' Chris says and looks at Carlos which Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

'All it needs is a new fuel tank and a fresh paint job and a little fix up with the air filter as well other things but easy as pie' Carlos admitted to us.

'Really you would fix the bike for me? I ask surprise that they would suggest it.

'Yeah why not you did as Alice told you even when you didn't know what she had planned and even when you knew the bike would get damaged you still did I' Carlos explained to me as he was proud.

'Kmart your 18 soon think about it just think of it a birthday gift from us 3' Chris said to me making me smile and laugh.

But what about Claire? I ask a little scared that I would have to face her soon.

'I'll reason with her and hey you saved the convoy as well I promised and a promise is a promise' Alice told me giving me a big smile.

Really? I ask excited making all 3 of them nod their heads.

'Thanks guys' I say excited as I run up to each one of them and hugging them.

When I hugged Alice she pulled me closer putting her head on top of mine, when I hugged Carlos he just laughed and hugged me back and then I hugged Chris he lifted me up in his arms and hugging me like a little kid making me giggle, after a few minutes he put me down.

'Wow Carlos when is the last time you have seen an excited teenager'? Chris asks Carlos in a funny voice.

'Well never really because teenagers are always angry or upset most of the time' Carlos answered Chris's comment

Making me laugh I walk over to the dirt bike lifting it up and pushing it over to them.

'Ok let's go back to the others' Alice says to us making me giggle. Knowing Claire will have a panic attack at the sight of me.

What's so funny kart? Chris asks me as Carlos comes to the other side of the bike and starts to push it with me.

'Oh nothing just picturing your sisters face when she sees me' I say truthfully

'Oh' was all he said as he looked at Carlos and to Alice and back to me before all of us start laughing out loud.

I was starting to get really sore legs from walking the bike but before I could do anything

Chris lifted me up by my under arms and put my on his shoulders and Carlos pushed the bike for me.

'Better'? He asks me looking up at me.

'Yes heaps' thanks Chris I say shyly

'No problem I would get sore legs too if I had glass in them' he replies in a firm voice.

'Yes I'll have to take you to Betty when we get there' Alice says voice full with regret.

'If I have known the barrier was made out of glass I wouldn't have made you do it Kmart I'm sorry' Alice confessed as I knew too well how she felt.

'It's ok Alice it doesn't hurt I don't even feel it 'I say trying to make her feel better.

'But hey I killed the bastard didn't I'! I yell in excited which made Alice stifle a laugh which made all of us crack up in a laughing fit.

'Yes you did but you need to stop with the swearing young lady' Chris says to me gently taking me off his shoulders and placing me on the motorbike seat.

'How far are we? From the convoy I thought we camped there at the food court' I say confused as why did was taking so long.

'They did but when everyone went inside we made them move to the top floor where a big room is there was going to be another shop' Alice answered my question. 'But it never happen'.

Oh was or I could say as we walked towards an elevator.

'Wait the elevators don't work' I say in shock 'and the bikes not going to fit'

'I can use my powers to work the elevator' Alice explained to me 'oh' was all I could say.

'Oh yes you will' fit in this elevator' Carlos and Chris said at the same time. Making me laugh as they pushed the bike into the elevator with Alice as she pushes the 82 number button. Music started to play in the elevator.

How did you get Claire to go to the top floor without her coming to save me? I asked surprised Claire did what Alice told her to do.

'I told her if she didn't you would get hurt and she couldn't do anything about it' Alice explained to me looking down at me as she told me. _Wow was all I could think._

Finally coming to a stop at top level of the mall, the doors opened and Carlos and Chris pulled me on the bike as I reared up, turning me around to the right way we were going. Hearing some noises as we got closer it got louder, riding up into a big opening room where the convoy was. I noticed there were stairs and I started to get off before I was stopped by Chris with his arm on my leg.

'It's ok we will just lift you' he explained to me in a whisper.

'Oh' was all I could manage since I had a bit of blood in my mouth.

'Yeah Kmart you're not that heavy' Carlos told me smiling to me besides the bike with Alice watching them.

'On 3' Carlos said to Chris and he nodded in understanding.

1, 2, 3 and at 3 they lifted me up high and with a little help from Alice and placing me gently on the marble floor.

'See not that hard' they both said.

Pushing me towards the tents where I saw Claire talking to Otto and Betty just as she turned her head as eyes connected and I knew she was angry at me again.

Putting my head down in shame as I knew what was to come next. I could see out of the corner of my eye Alice looking at me.

I could hear Claire stomping her way over here with her big heavy boots.

'Kmart!' what the h—but she was cut off.

'Claire don't you dare even think about going off at her, she saved the convoy and she killed the axe man as I told her what to do and she did it bloody great, 'yes she has cuts and pieces of glass in her but before yelling at maybe think about a different approach' Alice said completely cutting her off.

Turning around to me she lifted my arms up and picked me up as I let go of the handlebars and I let her pick me up and rested my head on her shoulder not wanting to face Claire so I closed my eyes.

'And don't burn holes in her head it's not her fault Claire if she had run with us the axe man would of followed her and Kmart would lead it to us but she didn't', 'she knew if she did that you all would have been dead'. Alice explained with a firm voice. After she had finished she nodded to Chris and Carlos as she turned around and started to walk away from Claire. Getting really sleepy I started to doze off but before I could.

'Don't fall asleep you may have a concussion' Alice said that stopped me from dosing off. _But you're so comfortable to sleep on you have no idea Alice and so what I thought._

'I know I'm comfortable to sleep on but I'm sorry you may have bruising inside your brain from the impact when you fell off the motorbike, can't risk it sweetheart' she answered my unrest less thoughts.

'Ok Alice' I say out loud.

'Good girl' she replies. _Hey Alice I thought why you stood up for me with Claire you know you didn't have to do it. _

_Well I know she loves you very much and she just doesn't get how embarrassing it is to be yelled at by her in front of everyone. She was just upset by it Kmart she doesn't think when she's angry she replied truthfully._

'_Oh thanks' I say back to her._

'_It's ok sweetheart' she says _making me move from her shoulder and turning my head to see her looking at me with a smile on her features_._

'Betty I have a new patient for you' Alice says out loud making me realized were reached Bettys tent.

'Oh well please come in enter' she tells us making me giggle as Alice carries me over to the bed.

And what can I do for- oh wow! Betty stopped halfway when she saw the sight of me.

'May I ask what happened? Betty asks softly looking at Alice for an explanation.

'She fell into a glass balcony with a barrier' she explained keeping the motorbike part out and the axe man part out too.

'Oh ouch that must have hurt Kmart' she asks me with worry

'Oh no it didn't I didn't even feel it' I tell her truthfully as I watch her grab some bandages with some scissors, and twizzles, bowl of water and a scalping knife .

'Oh ok well what I have to do is take the glass out and wrap you up in some bandages so it may hurt ok sweetheart' she explained to me giving me a small smile as Alice leaned against the table watching me as betty got ready to fix me up.

After 8 minutes of taking the glass out of my face and putting some band aids on, she started on my arms and chest which took 15 minutes to get all of them out and another 20 minutes getting the rest of the glass out of my legs, wrapping my legs as they started to bleed and my chest as it was covered in white clean bandages. Always cleaning the wounds before dressing them.

'I think she may have a concussion too' Alice told Betty not sure about it.

'Oh yes she may but I can't be sure cause I don't have x-ray equipment here' Betty told her.

'Hello how's my hero going here'? Turning my head I see Doctor James walking in with a bag in his hand.

Pretty good on the outside but not so sure in the inside I don't know she may have a concussion' Betty replied answering his question.

'Oh' was all he could say before coming closer

'Here' he said to me passing me the bag. 'I brought you some tic tics and a can of coke' he told me giving me a smile before walking around Betty and introducing himself to Alice after he said he was a doctor she grunted in return. Opening the bag I eat the tic tics in 4 mouth fills.

'I could use my powers and see' Alice offered.

'Yeah sure go for it nothing much I can do now' Betty told Alice.

Alice hopping down to my level and looking at me. 'Nope no concussion' she said which made me smile. 'Ok well you're all fixed up now' Betty said happily. 'Ok thanks' betty I say after walking out of her tent with Alice not far behind me.

'I'm going to go to sleep I'm really tired' I say to Alice as I feel really tired.

'Ok come on I'll take her you to your tent where is it'? Alice asks before picking me up and starting to walk past the small tents.

'Next to the big one' I say before I start to yawn,

Walking into the door of my tent and placing me in bed, taking off my blood stained clothes and putting me in PJs, taking off my boots and socks.

Before tucking me in, Alice then took off her boots and socks, took off her weapons belt before putting on the floor next to her shoes and sliding in bed with me. Sliding over until she was arms reach of me and she pulled me to her cuddling me as I fell asleep. Feeling safe in Alice's arms made me go to sleep as soon as she put her arms around me.

Later that night I didn't feel another person hop in bed with me until I felt them kiss my forehead, slowly woke up to find Claire cuddled on the other side of me peacefully sleeping with her arms around mine and Alice's.


	6. watch out

Chapter 6

Later that night I didn't feel another person hop in bed with me until I felt them kiss my forehead, slowly woke up to find Claire cuddled on the other side of me peacefully sleeping with her arms around mine and Alice's.

I woke up to the sound of laugher and running, sitting up in my bed I look around and notice Alice and Claire aren't in bed with me when I fell asleep with them. Pushing the bed covers off me, I get out of the bed putting my feet first as I try to keep my eyes open.

Grabbing my clothes, red flannel shirt and pair of old worn out skinny jeans, clean long white socks and my boots. After a couple of fail tries to put my flannel shirt, I just slipped on the damn thing over my head onto my chest in stand of buttoning it up as I try to put one of my arms in the sleeve as I kept dropping it as high pain rips though my arm.

The jeans was another story but it was taking longer than the shirt after my jeans are on me I grabbed my socks and slowly pulled them on my feet as I feel a bit of pain as I brush my wounds on my foot. After 3 minutes putting on my socks I grabbed my shoes, undoing the lances and slipping my feet in as I retie the knots on the shoes.

Standing up I gasp as I feel pain running to my feet and back as I get pins and needles.

Opening the tent door I am blinded by the sudden sunlight as I try to adjust my eyes to the bright light, slowly turning my head, I see little kids running around playing with a soccer ball with one kid as the goal keeper and I see my dirt bike over standing next to the convoy's tent with its gorgeous beauty sparkling in the light as if its brand new, and it's all mine to keep I smiled as I remembered what conversion we had on the way back from killing the axeman.

WATCH OUT! I heard someone say before I felt something hard hit me in the stomach and liver. Falling over on to my knees, I gasp in pain at the sudden object hitting me. Looking up I see the kids who I saw earlier before with the soccer ball run over to me with scared faces.

'I'm so sorry I didn't see you' one of them said with a scared smile.

'Yeah it was Luke's fault he upper kicked it before brad super kicked it towards you!' other one explained sounding scared as I was gasping in pain.

'It's ok I'm fine nothing damaged' I say to them trying to ease their nerviness.

What happen!? I hear someone yelled as soon as I heard their voice I knew who it belonged to (Claire). Seeing her pushing her way into the crowd followed by Alice, Chris and Carlos.

Looking at me on the ground with a weird expression on her face

'Nothing Claire I'm fine they were just playing soccer' I say at her knowing too well she was going to go off at the kids.

'What the hell did you do what happened!'! Claire yelled in a frightened voice quickly dropping to her knees as she looked at my stomach sightly pulling my shirt up a bit staring at it in shock before staring at the kids waiting for an explanation.

'Don't yell Claire its ok it's nothing' I say back at her as I try to calm her down.

'No it's not Chris go get Betty now' Claire yelled as she ordered going into full commando mode. As soon as the words came out of her mouth I slowly looked down towards my stomach and surprisingly I saw blood on my stomach but the thing was it wasn't coming out of my stomach it was bleeding from the inside. _What the hell? Oh god that can't be good at all. Fuck I thought_ as I felt Claire slowly pull my shirt up to get a better look.

'He's already gone to get her Claire' Alice replied her order looking at me as she mentioned Otto over.

'We're so sorry we didn't mean it' I hear one of the other kids say in fright.

'Otto get the kids out of here please' I hear Alice tell him before he got the kids to follow him and before I knew it was just me and Claire, Alice.

I could hear running steps coming my way as I looked up I saw Betty running towards me followed by Chris.

Bending down next to Claire she looked at my stomach and placed a hand on it, lightly running her finger across it making me groan in pain.

'What's happening Betty? Is it the glass wounds, have they reopened? I hear Carlos asking with a hint of confusion.

'No it's not the wounds' Alice answered his question with a firm voice looking down at me.

'It's her stomach', she's bleeding internally which means she's bleeding from the inside' Betty confessed with a shaky voice.

'What does that mean'? Claire asks with worry in her voice.

'One of her organs inside her is damaged badly and I think it may be her liver' Betty answered her as she looked at Claire to Chris and Alice and to Carlos and back to me.

'Bring her to my tent now' 'I may need to operate on her to stop the bleeding or she will drown in her own pool of blood' Betty order as she explained what would happen if we didn't move fast enough.

Then when she run to her tent as Carlos and Chris bend down and picked me up and carried me followed closely by Alice and Claire all the way over to Betty's tent with Doctor James with her.

'Place her on the table please' Betty ordered as I was brought in through the door and into the operating table. Softy the guys placed me on the cold steel table as I watched Betty come over with a bucket of water and some cutting tools as she got ready.

'I need you guys to do some shopping for me', 'because I don't really have much to work with here' Betty commented as she started to put on gloves.

'I need an operating tool bag which has all tools' 'I need to cut her open as well as some cleaning wipes' and 'cleaning liquids and lots and lots of bandages as well pain killers for the pain and a gas mask' betty tells them giving them a hard look and turned around before pointing to doctor James.

'And Doctor James will come with you to help you find the items' Betty also added as I just lied on the table staring at the ceiling feeling pins and needles from my stomach.

'Awesome I love shopping' Alice told us giving me a wink making me break out a giggle before coughing up blood out of my mouth. Betty seeing the blood give Alice and Chris, Carlos and Claire a hard look before adding.

'Better get going now' said wiping my hands from the blood. I heard movement as they walked out of the tent_. Knowing that they won't stop til they get the stuff to fix me but without saying goodbye made me sad._

Next thing I hear someone walk back in and look down at me, I open my eyes and I meet Alice's pale blue eyes as she bends down and whispers in my ear. 'I'll be back before you know it' she softy said before placing a soft light kiss on my forehead and turning around walking out again.

Looking up I saw Chris giving Claire a hug and turning to me before waving as he followed Alice out with Carlos with him. Watching them walk out, Claire turned around and stared at me as she started towards me, grabbing a chair and sitting on it stoking my hair peacefully. With her other hand holding my left hand.

'Kmart I think you should have a rest until the others come back' Betty told me giving me and Claire a small smile.

Nodding my head I turn my head as I shut my eyes feeling sleepy again as the only thing I could feel was Claire stoking my hair and tracing patterns on my right hand before grabbing it and giving it a small squeeze.


	7. never knew you were into dirt bikes

Chapter 7

Nodding my head I turn my head as I shut my eyes feeling sleepy again as the only thing I could feel was Claire stoking my hair and tracing patterns on my right hand before grabbing it and giving it a small squeeze.

I awoke later on the same uncomfortable metal cold table as I turned my head around where Claire was seated on before I fell asleep but she wasn't there and the chair was empty. Rushing up as I try to sit up on the table before slamming back down in agony, feeling pain coming and ripping up though my stomach as if it had a big hole in it.

Gasping in pain I had to make sure Claire was ok and I haven't seen Betty yet. Oh no slowly getting up this time trying to block the pain as I swing my legs over and bend over as I sit up thinking the worse. _What if the zombies found our hiding spot and got to everyone as I was asleep, I knew I shouldn't of fell asleep. Alice and the others wouldn't know til they see the zombies and bodies!_

Jumping down off of the table, I stumble as I don't feel my feet and hit hard on the floor stomach first. Trying to sit up as I push my knees up and before I could move I see blood on the floor, slowly looking at my stomach I noticed it was still bleeding it where I fell I landed on it putting a blood stain on the clean floor.

Sliding a finger across my stomach I watch as I trail the blood stains onto the floor, in my own little world. Shaking my head as I bring my brain back to this world, I slowly but carefully start to stand up, leaving the blood stain on the floor. _Going to have to clean that later for Betty I thought feeling bad about it._

Just thinking about her I turn as I see her walk into the room with a pillow and some blankets in her arms not noticing me until she turned around towards me.

'Kmart your awake' she shouted at me surprised due to the face I'm standing all on my own with a damaged liver.

'Yes where's Claire' I grunt out feeling a bit weak in the stomach as I started to stand up or move from before.

'Kmart you should be resting as your liver is damaged' and 'Claire's fine she's just talking to the kids' Betty replied looking me up and down.

'The kids that kicked the soccer ball into me?' I shout back at her knowing that Claire is probably going off at them right at this very minute! _It's not their fault._

'Yes she's talking to them at the minute' Betty answered my question with a tight posture. That's when I started to speed walk past Betty after hearing 'hey Kmart you can't just walk around when you feel like it'! And out of the tent I went into the big hall way room.

Looking around in a panic and ignoring the pain in my lower stomach as I look from side to side around the room before I spot her sitting down with the kids but not yelling at them just talking to them and none of them were crying.

'Kmart!' I hear Betty say behind me but I wasn't paying attention to her _since I don't really care right now about me only that Claire is safe and sound._

Just as Betty said my name Claire turned around and our eyes connected for a few seconds before I give Claire a brief nod and turning around to sit on one of the camping chairs.

I spend the next 6 minutes just sitting there as I sharpened my blade and cleaned it getting bored fast, knowing I couldn't go anywhere without someone stopping me.

I could see someone in the corner of me eye making their way over to me, not wanting to talk at all as I felt them sit beside me. Trying to look busy as I pull my magazine out of my backpack and hold it up against my face, reading a few lines before I felt movement in the chair besides me.

I would have thought they left until... I felt their breath on the side of my neck. Normally I would have told them to fuck off but since I wasn't feeling so great I couldn't be fucked so I just turned around in my chair facing the other way from the annoying person.

'I never knew you were into dirt bikes? Why didn't you tell me?' I heard from beside me snapping my head up and around as I came face to face with Claire. Surprisingly I didn't get whiplash from it.

What? I whisper shocked that she's seating next to me and how the hell did she find me because after I left Claire to the kids, I jumped into the little corner where I placed my swag with my camping chair. _Wanting to be alone_.

'Kmart I never knew you rode motorbikes' and 'I thought you and I were friends' 'what is my breath really that bad'? Claire said to me loud enough for me just to hear her as she looked at me in the eyes.

'You never asked me and we are and 'no I thought you were someone else' I told her giving her a little of my attention before turning back to my magazine trying to read it without forgetting the words.

I could see in the corner of my eye seeing her nod her head repeatedly knowing that she's awkward here with me.

'But is there a reason why you won't look at me for once since this morning?" Claire asked me staring at me as I tried to think of a lie on the top of my head. But before I could answer Betty came out running towards us before saying.

'The others are back and I'm all ready for the operation' Betty explained looking tired.


	8. cause they are males

Chapter 8

The others are back and I'm all ready for the operation' Betty explained looking tired. Slowly folding my magazine up and stuffing it in my backpack, trying to stand as I felt more anguishing pain in my stomach I almost collapsed but before I could.

I felt soft warm arms caught me around the whist holding me steady just as betty came to my other side taking some of the weight from Claire.

'We do this together' Claire whispered in my ear softy. Nodding my head as I couldn't speak since I was in so much pain.

Helping me on my way towards Bettys tent we walk together one step at a time, just has we came though the tent door, I saw Alice and Chris, Carlos and Dr James waiting for me.

Walking over to the steel cold table, I bend over as I swing my legs over as Betty and Claire push me into the centre of the table. Lying my head on as I feel relieve on my stomach from the horrible pain. I could hear Betty running footsteps from side to side before coming to the side of me holding a gas mask.

'Kmart I'm going to have to put you to sleep for this operation' Betty told me as she give me a smile rubbing my leg in comfort.

'Ok now I need you to count from 3' she explained to me.

'1, 2, 3' I say from I felt really sleepily and closing my eyes from the bright light.

I awoke later with a headache and an empty feeling inside my lower stomach knowing that the operation went good. Looking around I saw Claire sitting in the chair sleeping softy.

I quietly sit up not wanting to wake the sleeping Claire, I look around the room and notice it's empty besides the sleeping Claire, looking down I see myself wrapped in white bandages.

Looking up from my stomach I see an ice container knowing that is where my liver in right now but before I could move I suddenly felt very sick and before I could stop it from happening.

I quickly turned and saw a bucket I grabbed it, leaned forward as I started to dry reach and vomit my coke and tic tics out. After a few minutes throwing up my last meal, I wipe myself with a clean tissue which was next to the bucket so it must have been for me.

Getting the gross taste out of my mouth, I turn my body as I let my legs slide over the side of the table. Dropping down from table I stand from the ground and quietly walk out of the tent just as I grabbed my red flannel shirt.

Buttoning it up rushing it as I step out into the hall room seeing the kid's playing card games and talking, I turn my head, I see Chris, Carlos working on my bike _but no Alice, maybe she went for a walk or something I thought._ They were talking as they both handed each other tools. I start to walk over to them as I place one hand on my stomach. As I get closer I hear them arguing about something which made me giggle at the sight of them. They must have heard me turning around and giving me a big smile.

'Kmart your awake' 'feeling better?' Carlos asked as he sounded excited that I'm awake and walking.

'Yes I am and yes much better now' I replied to Carlos smiling big as I felt no more pain.

'Welcome back to the world of the living sweetheart' 'how was your sleep' Chris said to me making me laugh as how he said it.

'It was good but I'm well rested on so I don't think I'll rest for a few days or a week' I say feeling great to be up and running.

'That's good' both Carlos and Chris said at the same time

'So what you guys doing?' I ask feeling the need to burn off some energy.

'We are fixing your dirt bike' Chris answered my question giving me a smile.

'Me and Chris are arguing about what is your favourite colour' Carlos told me shaking his head at Chris.

'Well its red and black' I answer their question with a smirk on my face. Guessing that wasn't one of their guesses.

'Oh' was all they both said. After a few minutes of talking to them about how I wanted to have my dirt bike looking. I wanted it to be red and black with some stickers on it.

But before I could think of anything. I felt cold strong arms wrap themselves around my skinny hips. Looking up in surprise in the gesture as I meet pale beautiful blue eyes. _Alice _

'Good morning' Alice says to me giving me a small smirk. Tightening her arms around me before giving me a small kiss on the top of my hair.

'Hello' I say shyly before turning my head back down. Just as I put my head down I felt her move her cold hands towards my chest as she started to undo my buttons slowly by one by one. _What the hell? Is she doing? I thought. _

Then she started to button up back up just as quickly she unbuttoned them. Then I realised I must of unbutton them unevenly cause I was in such a rush to get out of Bettys tent.

'Your shirt was buttoned unevenly' Alice whispered quietly into my ear making me blush lightly at my stupidness.

'Well why didn't Carlos or Chris say anything' I ask feeling annoyed that they knew but never told me.

'Cause they are males' Alice answered my question causing me to laugh at her answer.

'Hey I heard that' Carlos yelled back from behind the bike looking up giving us a stare. Making us laugh in amusement.

After half an hour of hanging out with the boys as they fixed up my bike and just talked about movies. Then when they had nothing else to do we just chilled and talked about the good times.


	9. chillin with the boys

Chapter 9

After half an hour of hanging out with the boys as they fixed up my bike a little bit and just talked about movies. When they had a break we just chilled and talked about the good times.

'Kmart do you want to help me down here since this is your bike' Carlos asked as I looked up and give me a smile.

'Sweet' I say making Alice and Chris laugh at my comment jumping up from my seat I kneed down as I sit next to Carlos, handing me a screw driver.

Sitting cross ways I reach under the bike and undo the screws holding my petrol tank together with the bike while Carlos is holding it so it doesn't fall from under me. After getting the old oil filter out and took off the petrol tank as I helped them.

Carlos and Chris got up from the ground before stretching their sore muscles while Alice just talked about weapons, she taught me how to take apart my gun and clean every part of it.

'Me and Chris are just going to walk down into one of the mowing shops to just a new oil filter and petrol tank for your bike' Carlos explained to us making us look up from your hands and nodding our heads.

'Mad can we come with you' I ask nicely _because I haven't really been for a walk since the accident with the kids._

'Oh I don't know Kmart because I don't think Claire would be ok with that and I think she would want you to rest and heal' Carlos answered me sounding uneasy.

'Nah she's asleep we won't be that long will we?' I say feeling cheeky as I give them a smirk.

'Not even 20 minutes' Chris replied to my question with a nod from Carlos and Alice as I look up I see her grinning at me.

'Fully sick' I say getting excited about going for a walk to get parts for my dirt bike and getting laughed from Alice and the boys from my comment.

'Ok well we will just grab our weapons and meet back here in 5' Chris said nodding in agreement with Carlos and Alice.

'Cool' I say as they walk past us making their ways to their tents getting equipment. Turning around I see Alice looking at me before saying.

'I got to get some ammo and stuff if you want to come with me' she asked me giving me a smile as she shifted to one foot to the other nervously. _What's she so nerviness about I thought_

Yes I would love to' I say without second thoughts giving her a warm smile. Nodding her head in happiness, she held out her hand silently for me to take.

I took her hand and intertwined my fingers in with her as she smiled all the way. Pulling me along as we walked past Betty and Otto, into small steps leading into another tent_. _

_Her hands are so cold but soft and gentle I thought_ as we walked into the tents front door. As soon as we walked into the small tent I knew it was Alice's cause of all the guns and weapons hanging everywhere. But when we entered the tent she slowly let go of my hand, making me grunt in annoyce from the loss of contract. I watched as she walked over to the table, hearing her reloading bullets and loading guns into her black belt.

Adjusting it onto her skinny hips and turning around to me giving me a cute wink. _I almost fainted at her super cute wink_. Just as she walked past me and pulled out a briefcase, opening it and grabbing something. She turned around and in her hands was my Ruger 77/357 Bolt-Action Rifle but how? I must have had a stupid grin on my face because she just laughed in response.

'Where did you find it?' I asked excited _cause I thought I lost the bloody damn thing_.

'In under the seat in the hummer' 'lucky I grabbed your stuff cause Claire was going to find it and hide it' she explained giving me a smirk.

'Thanks Alice' I say walking over to her as she hands over my gun. Turning it around in my hands I feel the cold steel up against my skin.

In response she pulled me to her as she hugged me from the side of me, tucking my head under her chin giving me a small kiss on my head. I returned the hug not wanting to let go.

After a few seconds she let go of me and turned around, walking towards a woodwork beach in the corner. Grabbing something leather I saw as I watched her and she came back just as quick.

'Here I made this for you' Alice told me as she held out the gift. Smiling as I looked down at her hands as I saw a leather belt with gun holders and other designs on it.

'Thanks Alice its mad' 'I love it' I say excitedly as I grab the belt from her hands and unfold it as I look at it in amazement of how cool it looks.

'Its ok sweetheart' she replied smiling down at me in happiness and taking it from my hands, wrapping it around my whist as she started doing it up until she was positive it was tight and wasn't going to fall off my hips.

She turned around and grabbed another briefcase and kneeled down my level as she slowly opened the case showing me all of the pistols she had.

I gently picked up the one I liked and lifted it up as I felt it in my hands as Alice closed the case and put it back on the ground before coming back to me with ammo boxes in her hands. Stopping in front of me as she took the gun carefully from my hands.

'Single action semiautomatic pistol' 'good choice' she told me as if I was in history class.

'It was my first gun I grabbed when I broke out of the umbrella building' she explained to me giving me a pat on the back as she loaded it with some bullets. Putting the gun into the holster on my belt.

When the box was empty she threw it in the bin and put the other 2 boxes in my belt loops. She reached behind her and showing me a knife and my other favourite blade just before she pushed them into my belt.

'Alice you didn't have to do this' I say to her feeling a bit light headed at the stuff she has given me in the last few minutes.

'Yes I do because I know you can shoot like a bloody sniper' she said to me giving me a firm smile as she told me. Tightening my belt and checking it to make sure it won't slip off on me.

'Come on Carlos said 5 minutes don't want to keep him waiting' I say not waiting for an answer as I get up and slowly walk away from Alice down the steps and where to Carlos and Chris are waiting.

But before I could get closer I felt a firm but strong arm pulled me to a stop before pushing me around as I face Alice as she bent down so she was level with me just as I felt her push something over my head and slide it into place on my chest. Looking down I notice it's a bulletproof vest.

Looking up in annoyce at her knowing that I don't need it but before I could do anything about it.

'You have just had your liver out Kmart and I can't risk that' Alice explained sounding scared about me waking around without a liver.

I felt her pull on the straps making it tighter around my chest and stomach just as she adjusted the Velcro belts and strips as she finished putting everything down. I looked down and saw the black vest covering my chest and stomach.

Standing up as she placed a cold hand on my shoulder/back pushing me gently towards the boys getting a smiles from them.

'Ok are we already'? Carlos asked getting nods and yeses. Turning around and leading the way up the stairs, towards the elevator.

The whole way to the elevator Alice didn't take her hand off my shoulder but she had to use her powers to work the elevator.

After arriving at level 13 we stepped out of the elevator and onto the marble floor listening for any unwelcome sounds but we heard nothing. Alice giving me a pat on the back giving me the signal saying its ok, I step out with the others with me following me every step of the way to the mowing stop.

But I soon realise that I have no idea where the shop is and just slow down til Carlos and Chris lead the way as we past the toilets and into a Kmart shop before moving up another level to see the shop just 10 feet ahead of us but before we could move.

I heard a grunting sound as I turn I see a mindless zombie walking in front of the shop looking around. Grabbing my hand gun I aim it in the head, taking a deep breath I pull the trigger before seeing it collapse and go limp. _One down_

'Good shot Kmart' Chris whispered as Alice give me a small pat on my shoulder.

'Yeah bloody great too' Carlos commented on my head shot as he give me a smile.

Standing up we slowly walk up towards the shop and looking at the dead zombie before walking into the abandon shop. Passing some wiper nipper's and ride on mowers we move down each hallway until we reach the very back of the shop. Looking up I see boxes of different parts for lawnmowers.

Chris grabbing one small box just as he pulled out the new oil filter and nodded to Carlos, then Carlos looked around until he found a petrol tank behind the desk, grabbing it before turning around and telling us to get back to the elevator.

Quickly but quietly we run out of the shop, towards the elevator and waiting for it to turn on as I feel us moving upwards. After the Bing sound, the doors open as we walked out of the elevator and back towards the big hall room where I left the sleeping Claire.

Just as we walk into the big room I look around seeing everything back in place when I left before seeing some red hair in the distant behind mickeys van. '_SHIT CLAIRES AWAKE WHEN DID SHE WAKE UP?' I thought as I knew I was going to get it tonight from her._

Quickly speed walking away from Alice and the others so I don't get in trouble, past the kids and away from the working Claire. I hope she doesn't see me god I hope she doesn't know.

'Kmart' I hear someone call my name but not is a nice way but in a firm serous tone I knew who it belonged to. _Claire Redfield shit I'm so not in the mood right now for her shit. _Turning around as I look up to see her standing with her hands on her hips as she was tapping her foot in annoyce. _Yep she's pissed I thought._

Staring at her not wanting to deal with her.

'I wake up and I see you're not lying down and yet I ask betty and she tells me your walking around, and telling me you're working on your motorbike as well I try looking for you but Otto tells me you went with Carlos and Chris as well as Alice without my permission?! She screamed at me with anger and frustration.

I didn't say anything I just stared at her feeling nothing just annoyce as she does this every time.

'You were asleep so I thought that I would let you sleep since you barely sleep' I say quietly looking at the ground feeling like shit.

'Oh and you thought you would be back before I woke up? She asked getting pissed off by the second.

'Yes' I replied being honest to her as I turn around and walk towards my tent thinking its best for me before I rip off her head.

Before I could I step she painfully gripped my arm and twisted until I turned around to look at her.

'Let go of me'! I yell not wanting to be touched at all but I lost it.

I strongly pushed her back so fast she fell on her ass on the floor but she got up quickly and ran at me smashing me into a glass table. Landing on the ground in pain I look up so upset I grabbed her by the throat and before I could rip it open and shit down it.

'Kmart! 'Let her go' I hear Alice telling me calmly behind me.

'Why she fucking twisted my arm and pushed me into a glass table! I yell getting fucking angry that I have to let her go after she started it.

'Fuck it' I swear loudly as I let go of her as she drops to the floor in pain grabbing her throat in fear before Carlos and Chris grab her and pulled her away from me.

'You little shit'! Claire screamed at me trying to get to me as Chris and Carlos held her back while the others were watching in fear. Getting so pissed off and bored.

Walking away from everybody I stomp towards my tent punching a table sending it halfway across the room in anger before I enter my corner and sit down banging my head against the stone wall in frustration for a few minutes and noticing there were a few holes in it from me banging my head on it.

Standing up I grab my backpack and grab my iPod before turning it up and turning the volume up to 80 % fuck I was angry, taking off the vest and belt Alice give me I threw it across the room in anxiety before I started to sob so badly I couldn't breathe so I run to where the window was and opened it as I jumped up and climbed out and onto the roof I was just sitting there as I listened to my music.

I don't know how long I was there but I couldn't really give a shit right now. It was dark in the clouds and I knew it was going to rain but I was well covered. I just sit there slowly calming down as each minute went by.

Looking at the time on my iPod it read 6:00 wow I've been out here since for nearly 2 hours then I realised I haven't had tea. Well I wasn't really hungry since the fight with Claire I can't believe she did that but well she got what she deserved I say.

Like how fucking dare she touch me yet alone hurt me. I look down at my arm where I see a sight bruising and red marks where she twisted my arm the fucking bitch.

I'm 18 soon and she keeps doing this shit I'm going to have to leave and not come back. I really know I won't get any sleep tonight so I just sit there and thought about everything not wanting to come out now.

Just as I was thinking I was bought out of my world as I heard some noise in my room as well as footsteps knowing that is Claire looking for me, I jump up and run around the corner of the window steadying my breathing. Not moving a bone.

'Relax its just me' I hear the person whisper which causes me to turn around and see Alice's head poked out of the window looking at me with her pale blue eyes.

'Oh' I say relaxing that I now know it's not Claire but just Alice. Watching her jump out of the window and onto the roof with me just enjoying the silence and the nice dark black sky.

'Claire has gone to her tent after the fight Kmart' 'and hasn't come back out since' Alice explained to me sounding sad about the fight as if it was her fault.

'Hmm I don't care Alice' I snap back not wanting to talk about it since I was still angry about it.

'You should because I heard her crying quietly in her tent when I walked past' Alice told me sounding annoy at me for not wanting to work it out with Claire.

'Well that is what she deserves after what she did' I say sounding mean but serous in a tone that said don't push my buttons.

When she didn't say any back I could feel her eyes burning into me, I turn back to her giving her my full attention.

'What?" I say getting pissed off that she's just sitting there staring at me.

'I think you need to talk to each other Kmart that's what' she grunted out at me giving me a cold stare.

'Ha yeah like that's going to happen over my dead fucking zombie mindless body' I yell before I add 'and 3 days after just to make sure I'm dead' I smoothly replied cheeky turning my head back towards the black sky as I hear the birds cry in fear as the storm was coming.

'I'm not stopping til you go back inside and talk it out with Claire Kmart' Alice told me giving me a smirk because she knew I was getting annoyed by her. 'Oh for fucks sake!' I yell before turning around and quickly climbing back into my room. Getting to my feet I run out of my tent and towards Claire's. Stopping in front of it I open the door and step in.

'Claire I'm sorry for almost ripping your throat out and shitting down it in anger' I say to her being completely honest for once.

She just turned around and looked past at me, before saying.

'Get out Kmart no one is allowed in here besides Carlos and the convoy leaders' she told me in a firm voice.

'And before you leave can you close the door behind you oh and since you have a motorbike you don't need to sit in the hummer with me anymore, I have picked another kid to sit with me' she explained to me not even looking at she just looked at anything but me.

'Whatever Claire' I say before closing the door behind me and walking back towards my room to see Alice standing there smiling.

'How did it go' she asked

'Fucking great why you don't just ask the fucking stubborn bitch yourself' I yell at the top of my lungs before Alice walked out and I closed the door behind her.


	10. driving in claires lap

Chapter 10

'Fucking great why you don't just ask the fucking stubborn bitch yourself'! I yell at the top of my lungs before Alice walked out and I closed the door behind her.

After last night I didn't get any sleep that night because I was so confused and upset by the whole thing with me and Claire. I just lied there listening to music and just staring off into space knowing this could be worse.

After I check the time it read 7:48 knowing that Carlos will be up soon I got out of my swag and started to throw on a plain t-shirt and some random jeans I found on the ground.

Packing my swag up and cleaning my tent, throwing old clothes in my bag, I walk out of my corner and into the big hall way as I see Carlos packing up the supplies. Running over to him.

'Hey Kmart you ready to get out of this mall?' Carlos asked me giving me a small smile.

'No I like it here' I replied feeling annoyed that we have to leave.

'Yeah same but we are low on supplies and we have to keep moving' Carlos commented on my reply feeling sorry for me.

After 15 minutes helping Carlos carry the stuff to his truck and helping Betty pack up her big tent and putting stuff in the back of her ambulance.

Before I knew it we were all ready to leave the shopping mall. But the weird thing was I haven't seen Claire yet but only Alice and Carlos.

Turning around I spot Chris in the corner looking at my bike. Running over to him.

'Chris can I ride my motorbike yet? I asked worried that I have to ride it in stand of sitting in the hummer with Claire.

'No and you don't have a helmet so you're just going to have to chill with Claire' he told me looking up and giving me a sad smile.

He must have saw the look on my face because before I could walk away.

'What'? What's wrong?" he asked worried as he looked at me.

'Claire doesn't want me to sit in the hummer with her anymore' I said sadly trying not to feel upset by it.

'Well don't worry she will forget about it when she wakes up and everything will be fine' Chris told me giving me a small pat on the back.

'I don't know Chris she was really angry with me last night' I say quietly knowing that she might just hate me at the moment.

'Kmart I know my sister when she gets angry she has her tantrum and goes to sleep and wakes up like nothing happened' 'and plus when she's angry she doesn't thing and says things that she would be the last thing she would say to you'

Chris explained to me as he kneed down at my level putting this hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes with understanding. Nodding my head as I thought about it, he was right.

Standing up and turning around from me as he started to move my motorbike into the one of the trailers. Walking over to where Chris was I walk to the other side of the bike and help him, giving a little push as the bike rolls into the trailer.

After I held it for him as he tried it down with some bike straps and ropes, saying thanks to me.

I walk out of the trailer and towards Alice's tent which was folded up neatly as she was carrying some cases I knew too well what was in them. (Weapons).

'Hey Alice' I say excitedly as I walk up to her looking at her as she picked some grenades into an army bag.

'Oh hey Kmart you feeling better this morning?' she asked me as she looked up at me giving me a small smile.

'Yes much better thanks is there anything I can help with?' I asked to her feeling happy since I woke up.

'Well there are some cases I need to be carried to my car but they are heavy I don't think it's a good idea for you to lift just yet after your liver being removed' she told me as she looked up at me with worry and curious face.

'Oh nah its cool I am all better now I am stronger then you think' I answer her question without worry or fear.

Nodding her head in agreement and pointing a finger at the cases she needed help with, I wasted no time picking them up and carrying them to her police car in the car park.

After 8 trips to her car we had got all of her stuff in the car.

'Thanks Kmart' Alice told me holding her arms out for me. Silently asking for a hug.

Running into her arms, wrapping my arms around her whist and cuddling into her chest just as I felt her do the same but giving me a soft kiss on the top of my head. Pulling from the hug and looking up into her amazing blue eyes.

'Sorry for snapping at you last night, I knew you were just trying help' I say feeling bad about my outburst last night.

'Its ok I knew you didn't mean it sweetheart' 'and speak of the devil there she is' she said trailing off into silence causing me to pull away from the hug, turning around to see Claire talking to Carlos and Otto just as she turned and stared at me with emotionless an mask on her face. _Fuck what now_

Just has she mentioned me over with her index finger?_' ok now I don't want to move_ Feeling Alice dropping her arms, she pats me on the back as she give me a little push towards the direction of Claire. _That's not good thanks for your help Alice._

I start to walk towards Claire slowly casting my eyes down as I start to feel anxiety in my chest. Walking past Betty and other members of the convoy and though to the middle where Claire was waiting for me.

Slowing to a stop in front of Claire I begin to move my eyes from off the ground and up her body to her chest and to her neck before connecting eye contract with her. _Oh wow her eyes their so beautiful I thought._

'Kmart can you please put these bags in the back of the hummer for me' her voice broke me out of my trace just as I saw where she pointed to. I started to walk to the bags picking one and another on each shoulder before slowly walking past Claire before I could take another step.

'And when you come back put these on and put your rifle in under the seat and as well as your hunting knifes in the glove box' she asked me nicely but softly enough for me just to hear her say it. Turning around in confusion of how? _The fuck did she know?_

I saw her holding the bulletproof vest and my leather belt Alice made me as well as my hunting knifes and gun in a briefcase on the ground. _Oh shit_

Nodding my head in silence as I turn back around and walk towards the exit to the elevator. Walking up the stairs and back into the white hallway as I saw the elevator.

But I realised they don't work anymore, _going to have to take the bloody fucking stairs I thought could this get as worse now Claire knows my hidden stash._

Turning the corner I opened the stairway door slowly walking down the levels of stairs before taking a break at the 4 level down.

Opening the door that lead into the food court I walked past the many shops before coming to the front doors again.

Opening the one door with one hand I slip through the doors as I walk into the cold chilly windy air, seeing the yellow hummer in the parking lot with the other vehicles.

Stuffing along I finally stop from behind the hummer. Opening it as I put the two bags down and bending down to pick one up with two hands as I threw it into the back, getting the other bag as I throw it on too.

Closing the back door I turn around and walk back the way I came back out. Walking back inside the mall I run up the stairs as fast as I could just I reached the highest level, opening the door and slowly walking in the big room where Claire was waiting for me. Stopping in front of Claire, looking up at her as she gives me a big smile. _What the fuck is she smiling about? I thought as I never really see Claire smile unless something is going her way, wait fuck. I'm dead in her slave now._

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I got hit in the face and my chest with something that made me jump out of my skin that was hard but soft, looking down at my hands I see the bulletproof vest in my hands.

Holding it in both of my hands I look up surprised she threw the thing at me. But all I got back was another smile from Claire before mentioning me to put it on. _Really you could of just handed it to me you stupid smiley bitch I thought_.

Knowing I have no choice since she's just leaning against a create waiting for me to put it one as she lighted a smoke in front of me blowing the smoke into my face. Coughing from the gross taste of tobacco and smoke.

Turning the vest in my hands as I undo it, quickly putting my arm though one of the arm holes and trying to put my left arm into the another arm hole. Trying to zip it up but I got halfway before I heard movement in front of me as the person kneed down on one knee.

Seeing 2 pair of lovely soft hands in front of my chest carefully doing the vacuo straps and tightening it around my hips pulling on it until I couldn't move my muscles under the vest including my abs.

Looking up in surprise at what I see, Claire kneed down at my level doing the vest up for me with her cigarette in the corner of her mouth with her eyes full of contraction as I felt her tightening it up around my whist.

Just after she pulled her hands away she looked up at me giving me a wink as she got up on her feet and turned around from me.

_Well that was something you don't see every day I thought_ as I turned around as I picked up my hunting knifes from on the case but I was stopped by a hand on my left shoulder causing me to turn around in confusion.

Just as I turned around I came to face to face with Claire as I look at her in_ worry that I did something wrong? _But as I slowly look down at her hands that was holding my belt that Alice made me. _Oh oops I guess I forgot about that._

Bringing the belt up as she wrapped it around my hips and tightening it in place and putting her cigarette out in her ash tray, as I could only just stare at her as I was speechless at what she was doing to me. '_I can do it myself you know Claire'_

Looping it into one of the belt holes she tucked it in the belt holder, turning around quickly as she grabbed my handgun and placed it into my gun holster on my belt and softly taking the knifes from my right hand and placing one in the behind pocket and putting the other on the left side of the opposite side of my gun.

Standing there frozen in the spot of what she has done just now trying to speak but nothing coming out of my mouth.

Even if I wanted to move I couldn't I was just standing there not daring to move a muscle?' _oh god I'm paralysed to the bone I can't walk or move I'm dead_ _Claire has paralysed me with her eyes!' no wonder she was smiling the whole time._

_Before I could think of another excuse._

She came back with a briefcase in her hands as she stopped in front of my holding it out for me to take but I didn't really want to move,

Snapping out of it I slowly extend my hand out and take the hold of the handle taking from her skinny arms.

Just as I was about to walk away I was stopped as she leaned in close to my left ear and whispered 'and when you come back you stay by my side until we get in the hummer understand Kmart'?

Nodding my head as I felt her warm breath against my earlobe causing my legs to turn to jelly. Letting out a grunt in response at her comment and quickly turning around and walking away from her as I felt myself blush at what just happened.

Changing the case into my left hand into my right as I walk back up the steps and towards the staircase door. Opening the door with one of my hands as I quickly step into the staircase as the door shuts fast behind me echoing all the way down.

Walking down the fright of stairs coming to the same door again. Opening it and walking past the shops and towards the front doors again. Opening the front doors and walking back out into the cold air as I approach the yellow hummer. Just has I was about to open the passengers door.

I heard a growling sound behind just as I spin my head around to see but I found nothing. _Odd I thought I heard something._

Opening the door after turning back from the distraction, I put the briefcase in the centre console and jumping in after it, quickly closing the door behind me.

I sat in the front seat and turning around and opening the case, checking to see if it was loaded, it was and I softly place it under the seat just as I straighten up

'Bang!' I loud sound echoed as I felt something hard hit the door from where I was sitting.

''Fucking hell Jesus Christ!' I yell looking up from the floor coming face to face with a zombie on the other side of the glass window just staring at me opening this mouth trying to eat the glass. _Dumb mindless zombie trying to eat me from the outside ha-ha dumbass._

'Looks like it isn't working out for you nuh?' I say back cheekily knowing that I was safe in here. Quickly locking the door before he could open it. _Fuck how am I going to get back to Claire without this thing following me back into the mall I thought _Then I realised I had my pistol. _Time to use this thing for once I thought oh fuck it._

Sliding from the passenger's seat to the driver's seat I take out my pistol from the holster and checking it to see it's loaded and it was thank god Alice loaded it for me.

Quickly opening the hummer door as I close it just as fast hearing the zombie hear me and run around the front of the hummer and run towards me with its mouth open.

Bringing the gun up in front of me taking Aim for the head and I pulled the trigger but nothing happened!? _WHAT THE FUCK? But it's loaded why won't it work? I thought _just as the zombie was one foot away

'Oh bloody fucking Mary' I yell at the zombie and quickly throwing the gun at him in the head without second thoughts I turn around and bolt away from the thing hearing it moaning and groaning for food behind me, running around the hummer to the back and around to the passenger's side fast as I pull the handle but it won't open. 'Fuck I locked it' I remembered.

Quickly running around to the other side, grabbing the gun from off the ground and opening the door as the zombie comes around the hummer and hitting it in the face throwing it down on the ground hard as I quickly hop into the car. Throwing the gun on the floor and.

Climbing though the hummer and grabbing my rifle from under the seat and unlocking the passengers door before quickly getting out and walking around the front of the hummer, seeing the zombie trying to get up but before it could held up the gun and took aim, pulled the trigger on my rifle sending a sliver bullet into its brain before it collapses lifeless on the ground before me.

_Fuck that was a close one I thought_ as I got showered with the zombie's blood_. Gross fuck it smells too but it's not a good smell I thought._

Turning around I walk back over to the passenger's side door before slipping the rifle under the seat like Claire told me too. Closing the door and walking over the zombies' corpse to shut the driver's door. _Hope Claire doesn't find out_.

'Kmart! 'I heard someone yell my name as I turn to see Claire out of the mall staring at me with shock with Alice and Carlos, Chris and betty, Otto and all of the other members with their bags in hands.

'What happened'?! Carlos shouted at me waiting for an explanation.

'Well I was putting away my gun when this bastard came out of nowhere pointing my hand at the lifeless corpse who scared the fucking hell out of me so I opened the driver's door with my pistol in hand but when I pulled the trigger nothing happened I threw the fucking thing at it in annoyce and ran around the hummer before trying to open the passengers door but I realised I locked it, quickly running to the driver's side I open the door knocking the thing on its ass and climbing though to get my rifle before shooting it in the head as I got showed with its fucking gross black blood and I put the gun back and that's where you guys are here'! I explained getting annoyed that I get in trouble for this.

'You haven't been bitten?! Claire asks in fear.

'No it couldn't catch me because it was so stupid and also it had no brains' I say to Claire giving her a smirk as I just made up a joke.

But before I could say something she came and run up to me pulling me against her squizzing me to death in her painful tight hug.

'Ok I think that shows us we need to get moving' carols said out loud to Alice and the others getting nods from me and the other.

'It didn't shoot because it was on safety mood' Alice told me causing me to turn in Claire's arm seeing her holding the gun in front of me. _Oh well that explains everything_

'Take it off safety mood then please Alice' Chris told her giving me a small smile as Carlos and he moved the body away from the kids.

'Your covered in blood we better let betty check you just in case' Claire told me nodding my head in agreement since I can't talk as she was giving me a squeeze before leading me towards Betty's ambulance.

'Let me have a look' Betty asked as she helped me up into the back of the vehicle before sitting me down on the bed taking off my vest and belt and my other clothing my t-shirt.

I started to blush as I realised Claire was standing there watching and I was almost shirtless she unwrapped my dressing and poked around until she was certain I was ok.

'Yeah she's ok Claire she has healed up good and I don't thing I need to wrap her up in bandages and she's just got blood on her clothes nothing to worry about' betty told Claire giving her a smile as she took my clothes and put them in a pile next to me.

I was about to grab them but I was stopped by Betty with her hand on mine.

'I don't think it would be a good idea to wear them Kmart with blood on them, I don't think Claire would handle it well with seeing blood on you sweetie' she told me looking at me in the eyes. _What the hell I don't think that has anything to do with this._

'That's all I got but besides the red flannel shirt but it's still wet from the washing' I said as I looked down as I was only wearing bonds boxes and my black bra. Blushing that I was half naked in front of Claire and Betty. Claire was probably thinking I look weird in boxers like a teenage boy.

'Its ok I got some spare clothes for you that will fit you' I hear Claire say before I could protest I turn to see her already gone from her spot leaning against the back door.

_Fuck I don't want to wear her clothes I don't want her girl germs eww, ill smell like her plus I'm much bordered in the shoulders then her so they won't fit I thought this could be worse oh don't say that after what happened you would think that taught you a lession._

Before I could think of an excuse not to wear her clothes. She was already back with a pair of trackies and a button up shirt and socks.

Jumping into the back with me she sits next to me and hands me the clothes. I just stare at the clothes in my lap not moving just looking at them.

'I'll leave you two with it' I hear Betty says awkwardly before walking out of the back and towards LJ. _Trust her to leave me with Claire half naked thanks Betty great friend you are. Could this get any more embarrassing I thought _as I just sat on the bed not daring to move?

She must of notice my stiff posture on the bed because she took the clothes back from my lap. _Yes she gets it I don't want to wear her clothes thank you for once something is going right for me today I thought but before I could let it go to my head. _

I felt her move on the bed just as I see in the corner of my eye her placing the pants and socks on the beach as she grabbed the shirt unbuttoning it beside me.

_What is she doing I thought_

Grabbing me by the shoulders, turning me around as I looked up shyly seeing the shirt in her shirt, pulling my arms out in front of me before softy slipping the material though one of my arms after getting it though the sleeve.

She put the other one though as she pulled the material tighter around my chest as she lined up the buttons, and started to button her way up to the last button before giving me a smirk and a wink at the same time.

Turning around from me she grabbed the pants as she turned back to me. _Oh she wouldn't she wouldn't dare to think about it I thought_ as I watched her unfold them and unbutton the buttons on the top of the pants. _No she wouldn't do it she wouldn't have the guts._

Pulling the zipper down on the pants she got up from the bed beside me and walking around until she was in front of me kneeling down beside both legs. _Oh no please don't_

She softy grabbed my left leg in her warm hand lifting it up as she pushed the pants in my leg before softly placing it on the ground as she quickly but carefully grabbed my right leg running her hand down it as the other hand grabbed the other leg of the pants pushing it in until she was knee height.

Quickly placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the pants before I had an orgasm right there in front of her.

'I th-ink I can d-o the rest for myself' I stutter out in a hoarse voice as I started to feel heat in my face that I knew too well I was blushing.

Nodding her head she started to stand up from in between my legs. _Fuck thank god_

And just stood there watching me with her green eyes but I didn't dare move but after a few seconds I mentioned for her to turn around before she realised the reason why I didn't move.

I grabbed the pants quickly as she turned around with her back to me and pulled them up as I buttoned them up and pulled the zipper up.

But before I could escape she turned around as soon as I pulled the zipper and walked over and grabbed the socks and handed them to me.

'Thanks' blurt out quickly at her not wanting to look at her.

'It's ok Kmart' she told me helping me with putting one sock on my left foot while I try the other one on my right foot.

Grabbing my boots I slip them on just as I see Betty come back over.

'Thanks betty' I say before speed walking away from her and Claire not waiting for an answer.

Kmart! I hear Claire say. _Fuck what now_.

But before I could bolt for the hummer I was picked up by strong arms and was carried to the yellow hummer as I realised Claire caught up to me and picked me up before placing me on the ground at the back of the hummer, opening the back door.

Picking me up like a little kid and sitting me up, placing me on the floor of the back of the hummer.

'You forgot something' she said to me in whisper as she pulled my chin up so I would look at her.

I looked down and realised I did indeed forget something the bulletproof and my belt.

She unstrapped it and slipped both of my arms in quick matter of time before placing the Velcro straps together as she made it tighter around my chest.

After she was sure it was tight she picked me up from my arms and placed me on the concrete ground again. Closing the back door after me she locked it and walked around to the driver's side.

As I walk around the other side jumping into the passenger's side and relaxing into the leather seats.

'I'll put your belt in the backseat since you don't really need it in the car' she told me before placing my belt in the backseat on the floor before turning back around giving me a glance as she grabbed her radio.

'Ok we all ready to go Carlos?' Claire asked into the radio.

'Yes we are ready when you are' Carlos replied sounding on task.

'Ok goodbye shopping mall and hello Los Angeles' Chris said into the radio followed by laughed from Alice and other comments from the other convoy members. Leaning onto the window as I felt the hummer turn on and Claire putting it into drive before driving out of the mall car park_. I still can't believe Claire tried to dress me as I was half naked in front of her I thought _as I felt the bumpy road under the hummer. _She probably think I'm such a weird kid wearing boxes for underwear._

'I like your boxes Kmart they look cool on you' Claire says out loud out of nowhere to me. Causing me to turn my head in shock at what she just said.

Seeing her smiling as her eyes remained on the road.

'Oh err thanks Claire that means a lot' I say before shaking my head at _what I just said? Where did that come from?_

'Haha never knew you for a boxes kind of girl' Claire admitted out without hesitant

'Oh well they more comfortable to sleep in and easy to get out of?' I answered before shutting my mouth tight as I realised _what I just said what the fuck Kmart._

'Well I wear underwear like everyone else' Claire told me having a laugh after she told me before I started to join in on the laughter.

After half an hour of silence on the bumpy road I was doing a word search before I heard someone yawned beside me, looking up from my word search I see Claire close her mouth after her big yawn.

'You tired Claire' I ask lowing my head as I act like I'm doing the word search.

'Yes I am I just want to have a nap for a few minutes' she replied to my question rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

'Do you want me to drive for you?' I ask worried that she would say no and continue to drive.

'Yeah that would be great Kmart thank you', 'you have driven before right?' Claire asked me catching me off guard at her comment.

'Yes I have' I replied _thinking she must be kidding around._

'Ok pull over and-I say but I was stopped before I could continue what I was saying.

'No just undo your seatbelt and climb over here' Claire interrupted me halfway.

'Oh' I say awkwardly undoing my seatbelt and climbing over the centre console and into the driver's seat before sitting in between Claire's legs. Before I could ask what she was doing, I saw her hands grab mine and softy put them on the steering wheel as I curled my fingers around it.

'Keep your hands tightly on the steering wheel but not too tight just a tight grip' Claire whispered softy into my right ear.

I felt something touching my foot on the floor slowly casting my eyes as I see Claire's leg rubbing up against mine. _What the fuck is she up too I thought_ before I got interrupted.

'Keep your eyes on the road so we don't crash' Claire voice snapped me out of it causing me to look up as I watch the oncoming road.

After a few seconds I felt her arms slowly make their way down my chest, past my hips and onto my thighs. Moving my right leg next to hers pushing my leg out until it was softy on the gas petal.

Taking her foot off the petal slowly as she put pressure on my leg making me press harder on the petal.

'Good girl just keep that same weight on the petal and you will be right' she whispered in my ear causing me to hold back a moan.

Her another hand came to the other side of left leg, doing the same before letting me rest my foot against the brake petal.

'Always keep your foot next to the brake petal but never keep your foot on the brake petal because you may accidently press down on it without realising it' she said into my ear causing me to grip tighter on the steering wheel as I felt a shiver go down my back.

Wow after a few minutes I realised I was driving and I was happy that Claire let me drive after everything I have done to her, after a while I started to get bored but happy bored and I was about to tell Claire how was I doing so far.

Grabbing the review mirror and pointing it down to me and Claire face. I realised Claire was asleep with her eyes closed with her head turned to the side quietly snoring away. When did she fall asleep? Must have been after she taught me.


	11. climbing tree has its reasons

Chapter 11

Grabbing the review mirror and pointing it down to me and Claire face. I realised Claire was asleep with her eyes closed with her head turned to the side quietly snoring away. _When did she fall asleep? Must have been after she taught me._

After an hour or two of driving I started to get pins and needles in my legs with stiff arms starting to ache with painful cramps. I could still feel Claire sleeping behind me snoring softy in my ear as I felt her chest fall and rise in slow relaxed breathes.

_Wow she must of be worn out alright she's been snoring the way time with me driving I thought as I tried to count how many minutes she's being snoring for._

Getting sick of hearing her same snoring I reached my right hand over to the radio buttons keeping my left hand on the steering wheel. Turning the little volume wheel as the music slowly gets louder, I turn it to 14% volume _since Claire's asleep I don't want to wake her I thought as how pissed she would be at me._

Hearing a violin song come on before quickly changing radio stations as I pick my favourite one. 10.49 FM the river. Hearing a song as it's just about to start and knowing the name to it straight away.

**Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff **

It's my favourite song ever to listen to when I get angry where I can feel better by breaking stuff in frustration since I still have really bad anger management issues.

Without second thoughts I turn it up two times louder as I hear the drums coming into the start of the mad song. Bobbing my head to the beat out it feeling the sound vibrate though the speakers.

And that's when I started to sing softly totally forgetting about Claire sleeping behind me.

'**It's just one of those days'**

**'When you don't wanna wake up'**

**'Everything is fucked'**

**'Everybody sux'**

**'You don't really know why'**

**'But you want justify'**

**'Ripping' someone's head off'**

**'No human contact'**

**'And if you interact'**

**'Your life is on contract'**

**'Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker'**

**'It's just one of those days!**

Just as I was about to get into the chorus it stopped playing which caused me to turn to look at the radio with the screen saying goodbye. What the fuck? _You have to be kidding me it was working fine before_.

Well now it's really is the end of the world I thought just as an idea popped in my head.

I have my iPod touch on me always what if I could plug it into the radio plot. Quickly slipping a hand in my bag just as I caught it with the ear phones before plugging it into the radio USB plot.

Looking at my list of over 300 + songs on my iPod to sing and jam to while I was driving so I don't get bored.

Wasting no time picking I selected **Amyst – Fall Asleep under the Sky**

And off away I went as I started to sing.

'**Staring into the sky'…**

**'Hoping to find a reason why'**

**'Fall asleep under the sky', **

**'Our light will never die'**

Singing softy as I started to get over the song as I pick my iPod up and go back down the list of songs to choose from. Seeing my old angry songs

I picked **Bury Tomorrow- Knight Life**

Getting into it quickly I didn't notice Claire wasn't snoring anymore.

'**Have I taken this too far, have I gone over the edge.'**

**'Because I cannot believe in this, or what anyone has said.'**

**'I have broken this line, I have wasted my time.'**

**'I need to grow up and move on before this takes over my life'**

After finishing the song off I paused it not wanting to sing anymore only think about anything but this.

'Wow you have a great voice never knew you could sing like that Kmart'!

I jumped at the voice so close to my ear as I jump took my hands off the wheel in fright, turning the car and running it into the side of the curb before I straighten up and coming back onto the road.

'Whoa it's just me' as I felt her laugh behind me.

'What the hell was that?' Carlos asked in worry.

'Is everything ok?' hearing it come from the radio I hand it over to Claire.

'Yeah everything is good just had a little slip from my hands' she replied to them in the radio.

'Damn it Claire don't do that you made me shit bricks'! 'I don't scare you when you driving so why do it to me bloody hell' I growled at her

Getting annoyed that she made me jump and the other fact she heard me singing now she's probably going to ask why I was singing such a sad song.

'Oh I am sorry Kmart I didn't mean to startle you and what have I told you about swearing young lady' she explained to me as if she was my mum.

'Yeah ok and I didn't swear anyway' I answer back to her still keeping my eyes on the road.

'You said bloody hell and how long have I been out for' Claire told me before asking me the question.

'2 hours' I say back truthfully not caring about it.

'Hmm' I hear her respond to my reply.

'Claire'? I ask softy

'Yes?' she replied as I felt her smile into my neck.

'I need to pee' I say out loud not giving me fuck right now.

'Oh' I heard Claire say behind me.

Grabbing the radio from the cup holder she holds it to her mouth before saying.

'Carlos we need a pee break don't you think?' Claire asked into the radio with a smirk.

'Yes I believe we do and Mikey tells me there's a gas station up ahead with a toilet' Carlos answered back to Claire telling her the information.

'Good how far don't think we can hold it any longer?' LJ's voice came onto the radio.

'It's only up the road in 5 minutes' Mikey said answered everybody's question.

Letting out a low sign as I felt relieve since I've been holding my pee when Claire fell asleep.

'So Kmart why were you singing such a sad song?' Claire asked me in my ear nicely.

_Shit and there is the question I was waiting for fucking hell screw it I will just lie._

'Cause it's my favourite song and it's not sad you just don't understand the lyrics like I do' I told her without any emotion in my voice as I tried to not piss myself.

After a few seconds she didn't reply so I guess I shut her up for once.

Then I saw the sign to the gas station on the left hand side. Turning the left hand blinker as I steer over to the exiting lane and putting my foot on the brake petal slowly.

Stopping in front of the gas station in the small abandon car park.

Putting it into park gear and putting the hand brake on as I lift myself off Claire's lap as she jumps down with her gun walking out towards Carlos and Alice, Chris without a word or a glance to me. _Shit I pissed her off. _

_The thing I know when she's pissed is when she ignores you and doesn't say a word to you that you know you're in trouble_.

I watched them as they walked towards the gas station with their guns loaded. _Fuck I really need to pee they better hurry up or I'm going to have a river flow in here then that will really tick off Claire I thought thinking of the look on her face._

Laughing at the sight of Claire's face I couldn't stop crying from laugher. Suddenly getting a worse bladder from the laughing I hold my stomach in pain as I felt my chest tighten.

Looking up from my sore stomach I see the others come out of the gas stations. Quickly wasting no time I open the hummer door and jump down from the vehicle before power walking towards the back of the station away from the others. I stop and turn around to see Claire looking over to me as she give me a cold stare.

'I think I would want to go to the toilet alone for some privacy' I told her loudly knowing that would be the second thing she would do.

Seeing her shake her head and roll her eyes at me, she turned around as she started to walk back towards Mikey's van.

Turning back around in annoyce I walk around the side of the gas station before seeing the toilet sign for women, quickly jogging towards the toilet door.

I open the old door and closing it behind me as I look at the rows of toilets. After trying to find the right one which wasn't surrounded by fly's or had some paper, I came to the last one seeing it had everything perfect about it.

Closing the cube door and sliding the small lock in place I turn around back to the toilet.

Slowly pulling my pants down followed by my boxes I stand in front of the toilet not wanting to sit on it since I don't know where it's been.

Trying to get in the peace of mind as I let my bladder go hearing my pee hitting the bowl as a twrickle sound fill the awkward silence in the air.

But before I could relax I heard some footsteps behind me. _Bloody hell I can't pee in peace without Claire watching my back how rude I thought getting annoyed that this is the second she's seen me half naked._

After I finished, I flushed the toilet slowly turning around with my pants around my knees not brothering with my boxes hanging out of the top of my trackies, opened the cubical door and was surprised when I saw. Another brain-dead fucker

'Shit of all times you have to try and eat me when I'm taking a piss' fuck off'! I yell at the fucking mindless zombie just standing there staring at me with its mouth hanging open.

That's when it made a piercing sound before changing at me with its arms flying in the air.

'Oh for fuck's sake' I shouted out loud in frustration_. God I can't piss without getting interrupted and I thought they cleaned this place I thought. _

Quickly dodging the zombies attacking crazy arms as I bend down into an army barrel roll and jumping up as I push the door open fast with the stupid brain fucker following me behind.

Bolting out from around the back to the side around the gas station into the open as I sprinted away from the brainless thing.

Out in the open where the vehicles were waiting where I saw Claire and Carlos with Chris and Alice following behind, running towards me with their guns up and telling everyone to stay in their vehicles.

'Ahhhh! Fuck off!' I yell out at it trying to get away from it.

I turned around and stopped as the zombie jumped at me throwing both of us to the ground we rolled in the sand as I heard a gunshot but I felt it get me in the shoulder.

Crying out in pain at the bullet ripping though my skin like a shape knife, quickly grabbing it by the neck getting its mouth away from me as it was about to lick me. _Like hell you are you stupid brain-dead mutt I thought._

Before coming to a stop as I get on top of it and start throwing punches and punches not stopping after one I kept punching its brains out as each punch I hit harder not I realising it stopped moving

'Kmart' the voice broke me out of my anger trace.

Looking up I see Claire standing with Chris his hand on Claire's shoulder and Carlos with Alice staring at me in silence. Turning away from them as I slowly look down at my hands covered in red blood.

_What? Oh no I just killed someone_

Suddenly starting to feel really upset, I started to shake my head in a side way as I felt anxiety rising from deep within me.

'Oh god no no'! I say with a shaky voice as I shudder whipping my head around as I started to get very anxious.

Having trouble breathing as I made funny breathing sounds

'Doctor James!' 'What's happening'!? I hear Claire ask in alarm as the others just watched me with hesitant and unsure of what to do.

'She's having a panic attack and if I were you I better step back' I hear the Dr. James say to them as I heard them step back a few steps in worry.

As I felt my body shake in anxiety and anger, my hands shake as I couldn't stop the tears from coming down as I screamed a high cry as I started to sob uncontrolled shaking my head to the side and back.

'Kmart just let it go just breathe let it out come on don't hold it in' 'its ok nobody is looking and you're not in trouble' I hear Dr James telling me as he stays a good few feet away from me.

Champing my mouth shut as I was about to let out another cry.

'But but I didn't know I thought you—clea—re-d th—e pl—ac-e' I shudder out in a rush. Getting scare as I knew what would come next.

Getting up from my knees in a flash as I turned around to look at the others before shaking my head hard to one side as I saw their eyes full with surprise and shock.

I didn't wait for a response as I turned around and bolted to the side of gas station

Kmart!' I heard Claire yell at me before hearing

'Let her go Claire' as I turned my head seeing Chris and Carlos hold her down for me.

Getting to the electrify box, I jumped up grabbing it with my hands pulling myself up before jumping as I grabbed the gutter as I turned myself around and turn again til I pulled myself up onto the roof of the station and rolling onto the roof with skill.

As I lied there just crying and sobbing myself as I started to shake myself to calm down.

'Great now I won't be able to get her' I heard Claire yell in anger.

'Who said you would be getting her? The doctor said in voice that sounded like he knew I wouldn't come down until I settled down. _Wait of cause he knows because he works with autism kids_.

'What? 'We can't leave her here we have to keep moving~! I heard Claire shout in annoyce and anger.

'Anyway Alice can climb up there and get her so we can keep moving' I heard Claire say with proud in her voice. _Shit I forgot about Alice with her powers_.

'Alice go get her please' Claire asked her nicely with a hint of anger.

'No Claire I'm not getting her just leave her where she is til she calms down' I hear Alice tell Claire before walking away from the group.

'What? 'Why not!? Claire yells in anger at Alice's back.

'Cause she's upset!' I hear Alice's voice in the wind.

'If you try to get her to come down the more she will want to stay up there' Doctor James explained to Claire before looking up at the roof where I was lying.

'Oh ok well what do we do doctor since I don't know anything about autism'! Claire shouted in the doctor's face before Carlos and Chris held her back before she could throw a punch.

'He's right Claire if we just wait a couple of minutes and when she calms down she will come back down' I heard Chris tell his sister the truth.

'Well how long do we have to wait til she calms down doctor?' Carlos asked calmly

'Probably 15 minutes or more' the doctor replied without a mistake.

'Oh that's just fucking great! I knew I should have grabbed her when she was on ground in front of us!' I heard Claire yell in frustration at the doctor.

'If you grabbed her at that time you would have made it worse and she would have had a tantrum while attacking you' the doctor growled explaining it to her was like teaching her history.

'Betty do you really believe this?' I heard Claire grunt at Betty

'Yes I do Claire autistics don't like to be comforted when their upset it's the last thing they want'

'All they want is to be alone when they get anxiety attacks' she explained placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Just go have a smoke and keep yourself busy and we will be watching her don't worry' I heard Betty tell her.

'She's not going anywhere Claire' Chris told her giving her a hug.

'I'll keep you updated' I heard the doctor tell Claire with a small smile. I looked up as I saw Claire walking away from the others towards the tanker.

'Shit she was fast at climbing that roof!' I heard Chris say in amazement

'Yes it's the adrenaline' doctor answered Chris statement.

'Autistics get more adrenaline then us when they are in panic attacks or fights and they also have good reflexes' I heard the doctor explain to Carlos and Chris, Betty

'Really why is that doctor?' Carlos asked interested in the subject

'Well science says it's something to do with the brain transmission wires' he explained in a calm matter.

'Oh wow anything else we should know about Kmart that is important'? I heard Chris asked

'Well she has a high threshold of pain' the doctor told them giving them a nod.

What's that mean? I heard Carlos asked in confusion with Chris.

'That means that if she splits her head open in half she would only take the pain as a paper cut in other words she wouldn't give a fuck about it' betty answered Chris's and Carlos confused faces before nodding their heads in understanding.

'So how long does it take for them to recovered from the anxiety attacks doctor?" Chris asked in worry that Claire would want to move on to the next stop.

'Well at least 15 minutes to 20 after the adrenaline wears off they take a nap cause it tires them out' James answered there questions with the others nodding in agreement that he was probably right.

'You knew that yet you didn't tell Claire' Chris asked shocked that hid that part out.

'If I told her she would of tried to get her down which would of made it harder and longer for her to calm down and come back down' the doctor

'Yes that's true good thinking doc' Carlos congratulations the doctor for he's good thinking.

'So how long will she be out for doc?' Chris asked openly

'An hour or so but at most an hour' the doctor told him giving him a small smile.

'Well its 5:30 in the afternoon so we might as well set up camp here for the night cause I don't think any of us wants to drive in the night', it will bring attention to your self's' Carlos told him giving him a nod before they went there separated ways.

'I'll keep watch here for you while you set up camp' the doctor offed as he stood there writing things down on his little pad.

After 15 minutes of sobbing nonstop on the roof of the gas station, I started to close my eyes as I felt really tired and exhausted from all of the crying.

When I woke up it was dark as I looked up at the stars with the night sky. Getting up from the floor I stood up and looked around on the ground where I saw tents pitched and bon fires burning rubbish with the little kids listening to some music.

But I couldn't spot Claire anywhere I only saw Alice and Chris with Carlos talking to each other laughing and smiling. LJ and Betty were sitting in the back of the ambulance talking to each other.

Otto was packing away the food in his truck and Mikey was in his van playing with the computers with his back doors open so I see him easily.

Walking over to the edge I walk around to the back of the station as I look down I couldn't find a way down but I couldn't remember how I got up either. _Shit next don't fall asleep when you climb on a roof_

As I got to the back of gas station I saw some creates and other items I could use to step down from the roof. Slowly putting my feet in front of me as I lean down onto one of the creates letting my hands let go of the gutter as I walk down each create with care before jumping off and barrel rolling into the warm sand, sending it everywhere after my landing.

Lying in the sand for a few minutes as I liked the feel of the warm sand under my stomach_. It was almost like a heat bag._

Getting up from the warm ground, I dust myself off of the sand before turning around and walking to the direction of the sound near the gas station.

Coming out from behind the gas station I look around for Claire to check that she's not there since I don't want to face her.

When I spent 3 minutes trying to spot her in the crowd but I didn't find her anywhere maybe she's taking a smoke or a pee.

Walking past the bon fire fast with my head down and my ears alert. Not wanting to talk to anyone.

Kicking sand as I walk past the kids who stopped dancing when I approached, looking up at them I give them a small smile which made them laugh and run towards me forgetting all about the music and attacking me with hugs.

'Kmart! You're awake'! Luke yells with excitement

'We thought you were never going to wake up!?' jack told me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'Yeah why did you sleep for so long?' James asked me sounding annoyed.

'We were bored without you!' Nathan told me loudly

As I just quickly mentioned them to keep their voices down.

'Guys nobody knows I'm off the roof yet and I want to keep it that way' I whispered since I didn't want anybody looking for me, I just wanted to be alone.

'Oh yeah that's cool do you want to dance with us?' Luke asked me shyly

'Yeah we are having a breakdance competition!' jack told me looking excited

'I would love to but right now I need to fix my shoulder up cause I got a bullet in it' I told them quietly since I was starting to feel it go numb.

'Oh are you ok?' Luke asked me with worry.

'Of Cause she's ok she's talking isn't she?! 'Duh' jack answered Luke's question being a smartass.

'Yeah I'm fine I just need some medical stuff to fix it up' I answered their questions without second thoughts.

'Oh ok well why are you telling us?' James asked me with confusion on his face.

'Cause I need your help to get them for me' I whispered to them softy

'Yes sir we are at your service' Luke ordered out to me going into commando mode.

'Ok I have a plan' I told them as they nodded their heads in agreement

'Luke and James you will get the supplies which are white bandages and clips to hold them, cream and cleaning wipes with tweezes' I told them as I drawled on the ground showing them what to do.

'Jack and Nathan you will do a distraction for Betty and LJ with the others while Luke and James sneak in and get the supplies' I told the boys nodding their heads in understanding.

'Wait? 'What kind of distraction? Jack asked confused.

'It doesn't matter what kind just as long as you guys keep their eyes on you, they won't spot Luke and James' I told them looking at them in the eyes.

'Wait I can burp my ABC! Jack shouted out smiling causing me to laugh.

'Yeah you can do that and break dance in front of them for 5 minutes?' I suggested trying to get them back on the task.

'Yes we'll do that!' jack and Nathan agreed on smiling big.

'Ok now that's settled where's matt? I asked looking at them to tell me.

'He's over here' dale said as I turn around and mention him to come forward.

'Ok matt what I need you to do is keep an eye out for Claire for me ok?' I asked him nicely as he nodded his head in understanding.

'Ok I'll stay behind this hill down the bottom waiting with dale, brad and Taylor, Shaun' I told all of them.

'And Luke and James will get the supplies!' I told them giving them the thumbs up.

'Jack and James will be the distraction' I explained over it to them to make sure they knew the plan.

'And the others will wait here who is Blake, josh, Jamie and Aiden watching and reporting to my massager mason' I explained to them giving grins and smiles.

'Ok are we ready?' I asked knowing what the answer would be.

'Yes! They said excited in their voices.

Nodding ok.

'Let's do this!' I say quickly letting the 2 groups run towards their targets, turning around I saw jack and James grabbing LJ and Betty towards the bonfire before yelling out breakdance. _They sure know what you're doing these kids._

Quickly turning around I give the waiting guys, Blake and josh, Jamie and Aiden some high-fives as I start.

Running down the hill followed by dale, brad and Taylor also Shaun looking up I see mason couched by a hay stack with some binoculars down in his hands.

Stopping halfway down the hill be rest as I quickly teach them how to steady there breathing.

After a few seconds of pulling out grass of the ground, mason mentioned me over.

Slowly crawling up the hill with the others following behind getting to my feet as I couched next to him.

'We have a problem'! He whispered to me.

'What's wrong' I ask in whisper back to him.

'Matt just signalled me that Claire is up and is walking towards where jack and James are dancing' he told me looking at me before bringing up his binoculars, looking into them.

'Oh long we got?' Brad asked quietly

'No time she's already there watching them' mason replied as he whispered it softy.

'Shit let me have a look' I said mentioning over the binoculars as mason hands me one side of it.

Bringing the side of them towards my eyes as I look towards where Luke and James grabbing a bag before running up between the trees towards us after running around the hill before stopping at the bottom below us as dale and Jamie and Aiden give each other high-fives. Holding the bag up as I give them a thumbs up.

Moving my eyes over to where jack and James just finishing their little stunt.

'They just finished their dance' and they do know to go the whole way around so they don't lead her to us yes? I ask them unsure if this would go this good.

Soon as they started to run back towards us but before we could tell them not to come to us.

I and mason turned towards where Claire was talking to the others just as she looked up and straight into our direction. Making us jump back and hide behind the hay stack in shock.

'Oh shit! 'She saw us?' mason gasped as he tried to breathe.

'What but how it's dark down here from up towards their other side' matt came over telling us with a shocked face.

'She looked right at us' I let out after a shaky breath looking at mason in fear.

'Kmart its dark down here you can't see anything down here from up there' jack said as he and Nathan came up from down the hill.

'I believe you' I say before quickly grabbing the binoculars and slowly peering around the hay stack, turning to where Claire was but she wasn't there. _Oh shit! She did see us fucking hell._ Quickly turning back around to mason and the others.

'She's gone! 'She's not there anymore'! I say back in shock that _she could have seen us that far away in the dark._

'What? Mason gasped out before grabbing the binoculars from me and having a look before turning back around.

'Shit she's right she's not there so that means she did see us' mason explained sounding scared as I were.

'We better start bolting now' I said out loud _knowing that I'm going to get in real deep shit for this._

After the words left my mouth I got up quickly with the others following me behind as half of us ran down the hill, grabbing the bag from Luke's hands.

What's happening? Aidan asked confused by the sudden running of legs.

'Bolt Claire saw us now she's not there anymore!' mason and jack told the others before they started running with us in panic towards an old oak tree.

Quickly climbing up it towards the top as I stopped to help the others up as we just kept climbing until we were hidden in the oak tree branches as I could see where the convoy was camped.

'Shhh! 'be quiet steady your breathing and whatever you do don't move' I told them quietly.

After a while they stopped moving until I mentioned mason to hand me the binoculars, he handed them to me as he grabbed another pair out for himself.

Bringing them up to my eyes I look towards the campsite, seeing Carlos and Chris talking with Alice joining in on the laughter but still no Claire.

'Still can't see her!' where did she go? Mason said sounding stressed.

'She's nowhere near the campsite' I whisper back to him as I turn my eyes towards where Bettys ambulance and that's when I saw the red hair.

'Found her!' I whisper to the kids.

'Where? Mason asked me

'Betty's ambulance' I tell him as I point in the direction of her distraction.

'Got her' mason explained feeling relief as he knew where she was.

'What are they talking about' Luke asked softy.

I don't know but by the way Betty was going through her draws and looking around in confusion before I just hear her say.

'I'm missing 2 rolls of bandages and a packet of cleaning wipes, one pair of twizzles and some healing cream?' betty yelled out in confusion as she looked at Claire who just turned around and looked towards the hay stack where we last were.

'She knows we took the stuff' I told them making them gasp in shock and fright.

Just as she grabbed her radio and saying something into it that I couldn't hear cause it was like a whisper from up here.

'Shit she said something in her radio that I couldn't hear' I say trying to figure out what she must have said.

'Looks like an order' mason told me causing me to turn to look at him in confusion

'Look over there' Mason and Luke said causing me to look back into the binoculars

I looked over where they were pointing, Alice, Carlos and Chris and Otto and LJ and Mikey walking their way down from the campfire to where Claire and Betty were standing.

'Oh no they know it was us were in so much trouble!' jack started to mumble.

'It's ok I'll take the blame I started this I may as well finish it' I said to them giving all of them smiles.

'Ok kids the shows over you certainly fooled us come out now please' Carlos yelled into the open field as the others were looking around as if they could find us in the dark.

'You're not in trouble' Otto shouted out while scratching his head

Are one of you hurt? Is that why you stole my medical stuff? Betty asked confused by the sudden event.

'No their not hurt Betty' Alice told her after a few seconds of silence.

'Where could they be?' Chris asked out loud trying to look around the dark fields.

'Not where more like up' I heard Alice answered Chris's question.

Soon as the words left Alice's mouth Claire looked straight up around until she spotted the old oak tree.

Quickly walking towards the tree trunk followed by the others. Stomping her way all the way over until she was at the tree.

I quickly mentioned them to be silent and not to move a muscle. After getting what I was saying they nodded in understanding.

I look down slowly and see Claire's head and Carlos with Chris and Alice's popping out looking right at us and inside the tree.

'Ok kids come down we know you're up there' Carlos yelled knowing we were up here. Shit

'Come on its bed time' Otto says to us.

_Wait but they don't know I'm up here only the kids._

Mentioning all of them to climb down after a few shakes of heads and handing them back the bag of medical stuff, they slowly moved down the tree branches giving me sad faces.

'Their coming down now Carlos' I heard Alice say to them.

I watched as each of them touched the ground they were rewarded with hugs.

'What were you guys thinking climbing a tree after stealing things?' Carlos asked as he shook his head.

'We've sorry betty for stealing from your ambulance' Luke apologized to her as James handed her back the white bag.

'Oh its ok sweeties next time just ask ok?' Betty told them giving them hugs.

'I just don't understand how little kids plan this all by themselves' Chris said out loud puzzled by the whole thing.

'Oh they weren't alone' Alice said answering Chris question. _She knows fuck_

'They had help, 'without a leader none of this would of happened' Claire said with certainly looking right up at the top of the tree. _Shit. Freezing to the spot don't move._

Kmart! Come down right now! Claire yelled up at me from the ground.

_Oh no._

'I don't think she's up there Claire' Carlos said.

But before I could fool him, I slipped on a branch and made the whole thing fall down there on the ground.

'What the hell was that?' Carlos shouted in surprise.

'Kmart' Chris and Alice said at the same time.

'I just saw something move' LJ confessed.

'Kmart I know you're up there' 'I'm not stupid' Claire yelled at me again.

'So the medical bag was for Kmart'? Betty asked surprised

'Yes because Chris shot her in the shoulder when he missed the zombie when she got attacked this afternoon but we didn't get a chance to fix it since -'Claire said before she got interrupted.

'She jumped into the roof' Alice interrupted her.

'Oh well that explains everything now, the kids just wanted to make her feel better so they got the medical supplies for her to fix her up' Betty told everyone getting the big picture now.

'Yeah that's all we wanted to do' the kids said sadly.

'Ok well now that's settled let's get you kids to bed' Otto said hugging them as he leaded them to the big bus.

Seeing them walk away before saying goodnight to the members. Now it was just Alice, Chris and Carlos and Betty LJ and Claire.

'It's getting late I'm going to hit the hay stack' Betty said before she let out a yawn.

'Here you go' Betty said hanging over the white bag to Claire.

'Yeah same here I think I'll join you' LJ replied following her back to the campsite.

Now it was just me, Claire and Chris, Carlos and Alice.

'Kmart do I have to come and get you?! Claire shouted at me that's what got me moving higher up the tree. Moving fast up the tree not caring about being quiet anymore.

'Claire I think you just made her move' Carlos said to her tyring to see where I was.

'Yeah she's moving fast' Chris agreed with Carlos.

'Yes she's moving upwards' Alice told them.

'You know what I'm going to sleep I don't need this'! 'Or bloody hell want to!' Claire yelled which made me stop moving.

_She doesn't need this?_ _She doesn't need me am I really that hard to handle_

And I think they noticed too because as soon as I stopped they whispered to each other in a circle.

Before saying.

'Ok let's go its dark' Alice said while the others nodding before following her away from the tree.

'What about Kmart?' Claire asked annoyed that they were giving up so easily.

'Claire she doesn't want you to get her' 'and she's fine up there' Chris said as he pulled her with him back towards the campsite.

Carlos and Alice following behind her as I watched them walk all the way back towards the campfire. Putting the fire out as they went to their separated vehicles.

Carlos and Alice went to the truck while Chris went with Claire in the hummer before saying good night to each other and turning off the car lights.

I could only see the burning small fire as the night was filled by complete silence. I started to get bored after 5 minutes of listening to the owls cry.

I pulled out my iPod of my jeans pocket and put my earphones out before plugging them in as I turned the volume as I picked a song.

Example - Changed the Way You Kiss Me

Good song too I love it to bits it's a mad song to dance to.

I sing it for a while before I remembered my shoulder unbuttoning my shirt and trying to reach behind myself as I run my fingers over my back.

I felt a small hole in my back but the hole was filled with something metal in it fuck.

Trying to scratch it out but not getting anything out. Pulling my earphones out in annoyce.

That's when I heard a tree branch broke just a couple of feet below me.

Turning around I look down the tree seeing something move. _What the hell?_

'_Must be an owl 'I thought trying not to get scared out here_

'_No it's a big owl but it's not just one it's four'._

That's when I realised it wasn't owls it was people! _Oh what the fuck._

Just as I about to grab my shirt in a hurry but one of my legs slipped from under my cause to let out an 'ahhh'!

As I fell backwards with my head first as I was expecting to hit my head but I swung back as my legs loped around the tree branch. Must have looked like a monkey because I was hanging upside down.

Opening my eyes I see the people come closer as I saw them upset down.

Feeling the blood rush to my head I closed my eyes feeling sleepy but before I could the people were just on the same branch as me. I realised who they were.

It was Claire and Chris followed by Alice and Carlos. _Wow was I glad to see them_, I must have had goofy smile on my face.

'Looks like your glad to see us Kmart' Carlos said making me lift my shoulders.

'What do you like you're a monkey or something?' I hear Alice say in amusement as Chris and Carlos laughed in response.

'I thought you were going to bed and you said you didn't need me' I said softy as I tried to not pass out

'So you thought you were not wanted?' Chris asked me as I nodded in response since I couldn't talk.

'Wow Kmart I really didn't know you felt that way' Claire said as she got face to face with me as I felt her run a warm hand down my heated cheek.

'Well now I can show you that how much you are wanted by me' Claire whispered in my ear as she leaned in close to my face as I felt her warm breath fanning my heated face.

Bringing both of her hands up to my face. _What the hell is she doing? _

But before I could ask

She leaned in til I felt our lips meet with a passionate kiss, it felt like fireworks going off.

The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. Her lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that she felt for me.

Her mouth tasted so minty and I was so happy she's mine. She smiled against my lips.

But I started to feel dizzy bringing my hand up to tap her on the shoulder. Feeling her pull away from my wet lips.

Leaning my forehead against hers as I gazed into her beautiful pine green eyes.

'What what's wrong? Claire asked worried that she did something wrong.

'Feeling dizzy' I blurted out.

'What? 'Oh! Feeling her grabbing my whist as Chris and others helped me down from the branch.

Helping me on standing back straight turning my head to the side as I blurted it out.

'Heart skips a beat' I blurted out still feeling dizzy as Claire leans me against the branch. Turning around as I face her sitting my bum on the branch.

'What?' she asked confused and I repeat myself.

'My heart skips a beat' I repeated again with a devious smirk on my face.

'Oh Kmart! 'You little shit! 'What am I going to do with you?' She said before our lips touched i could feel my heart beating hard and fast against my chest.

A kiss so passionate and yet so innocent... I pulled away, my forehead leaning against hers'.

She smiled a sweet smile. I couldn't keep myself from smiling before saying 'I love you Claire'

'I love you too Kmart' she said as she kissed my nose making me giggle.

'Wow Kmart I know now why you didn't want to come down!' ''The view from up here is amazing!'

Chris yelled in excitement as he looked around in amusement.

Carlos and Alice laughing at this comment. Mentioning them over as I walk farther up the tree with them following. Sitting in the middle as Claire joins me putting her arms around me cuddling up to me.

Telling them to sit down at the branches, Carlos sat on one by this own on the left followed closer in by Chris sat with the tree trunk and Alice sat on the other side of Claire as I sat in the middle of Chris and Claire.

I felt Claire remove one of her arms from mine causing me to turn around at the sudden change of contact to see Claire holding one of Alice's hand. _What the hell. _That's when I got jealous.

Removing my other hand from Claire's.

Quickly turning my head back towards the amazing view of the burned abandoned fields that farmers use to work all day on.

Bringing both of my hands behind my head as I stretch my body trying to rub my bullet against the trunk of the tree. Ignoring Claire and Alice as I close my eyes.

After a few seconds I felt someone touching my elbow, thinking its Claire I open my eyes to see her staring at Alice, turning around I see Chris smiling at me.

'Do you want me to take the bullet out of your back since I'm the one who shoot it in there' Chris whispered in my ear as I stared up into his big green sparking eyes.

'Yes please' I say quietly to him.

Nodding he pulled out the white bag.

He pushed me until I was facing Claire, I felt him pulling out the bullet with the twizzles making me gasp. As I gasped it cause Claire and Alice to turn in my direction.

'And it's out'!' Chris yelled feeling great by pulling it out.

'You got the bullet out?' Alice asked looking over my bare shoulder.

'Yep he sure did' I heard Carlos say as I felt Chris wrapping me up with clean white bandages. After he finished wrapping me up. It was cold but as I looked down.

Realising that I was shirtless still wearing my black bra.

Quickly getting up from the tree breach 'Kmart? Where you going? Claire asked me

'Just going to grab something quickly' I say back and turning around as I climb down before stopping in front of the button up shirt.

Grabbing it and sliding it on, buttoning it up. I started to climb back up as I slide back down where I left my seat. I grabbed my iPod and putting my earphones in while I turned it on, listening to a sad song.

3 doors down – here without you

It was a mad song. I felt movement beside me but ignored it as I looked out onto the amazing stunning view.

'_Kmart are you jealous of me and Claire?' I heard Alice say inside my head_. _Just ignore her_

'_Kmart come over here I have to show you something please' she said in my head_ making me slowly turn my head towards her seeing her already looking at me before snapping my head back.

'_I know you can hear me' she said again_. _Kmart just come over and sit in-between me and Claire'_

Knowing I can't ignore her, I get up with my head down and slowly walk over Claire's legs before I slide down in between both of Alice and Claire.

As soon as I sat down Claire hand grabbed mines and give it a squeeze as I felt her kiss my neck and snuggle into the croc of my neck with her warm breath against skin._ Oh god no._

Just try not to think of dirty thoughts.

So"? 'What was it you wanted to show me Alice?' I growl out and quickly gasping at Claire kissing my jawline.

'Just this' she said before leaning into me as I felt her hard cold lips connect with mine

It was a soft yet comforting kiss.

I forgot that I was annoyed at her and enjoyed her minty fresh lips. I could feel her mouth form a smile and I couldn't help but smile too. Pulling away from her lips.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest as I realised what had just happened. Alice just kissed me.

'I love you Alice' I said and moaned as I felt Claire sucking on my earlobe.

'I love you too Kmart' Alice told me looking me in my eyes making me melt at her beautiful face.

'Chris can you please come over here and sit in front of Kmart with your back to her resting your head on her lap' Alice ordered him with a smirk. _'What is she doing?'_

Getting up without a reply, he climbed over Claire and sat in front of me leaning his head down on my laps.

We need heaps of more claire/kmart stories guys

Because I can't keep writing for people who won't write stories with me.

So I beg you to write please I would like to read a story I haven't write or read before. Thanks guys reviews would be awesome and I won't be writing for a while since I have really sore fingers.

Olly Murs – my heart skips a beat Ft. Chiddy Bang

It's my favourite song since the outbreak I always listen to it on my iPod but never sing out but it makes you want to break dance to it though.


	12. jumping off trees and late night shoppin

Chapter 12

Getting up without a reply, he climbed over Claire and sat in front of me leaning his head down on my laps.

I was sited in between Alice and Claire as Claire snuggled up into my right side and Alice put her arms around me and Claire.

'Here's your hoodie Kmart' Claire told me causing me to turn around to see her holding my fox racing hoodie.

'Thanks Claire' I say as I grab the hoddie from her hands smiling.

'It's ok' I heard her say as I put my head in the hoodie but couldn't find the hole as I was struck.

'Ha-ha need some help?' I heard someone say as I felt a pair of hands helping me get my head though the hoodie.

Finally slipping it on as Alice took out my hair while Claire slipped me into the hoodie.

We spend 2 an half hours in the tree just talking and cuddling while we said jokes.

'Kmart I never knew you to be good at climbing skills' Chris told me giving me a grin.

'Yes it's just a part of me when I was a little kid I use to climb roofs and trees to be alone from people and as I got older I got better at it'' I explained softy thinking about the old days as I was a fast runner and I used to do a lot of parkour.

'Now that's two things I haven't known about you Kmart' Claire whispered in my ear with a growl.

'Well you never asked' I told her back cheekily.

I heard Alice try to shallow a laugh but it came out as a smirk causing Claire to turn her head at her giving her a cold stare.

'It's not funny Alice' Claire snapped at her causing me to freeze in my spot.

'Yes it is' I heard her murmured.

'Well is there anything else I should know about?" Claire asked me with a hint of frustration.

'No because you don't own me' I snapped back knowing where this was going.

'What do you mean?' I'm your guardian Kmart! 'I am responsible for you young lady'! Claire yelled with anger.

'No matter what you do you will never be my guardian Claire you don't own me and don't try and act like it' I growled back at her not wanting to be controlled. Getting pissed off about this one subject. Getting up from the tree trunk and walking to the end of it just as I.

'Kmart don't you dare think about jumping from this tree'!' 'We haven't finished talking!' Claire shouted at me with anger.

'Claire you haven't finished talking but I have and I do what I want and you can't do anything about it' I say to her as we were having a normal conversation and I turn around to see her standing up.

'Alice why aren't you backing me up'! Claire yelled at Alice in distrust.

'Well no matter what we say Claire she's going to jump anyway just say sorry and she won't jump' Alice explained as I knew she could see in the future.

'Like hell she is! And no I'm not saying sorry for being responsible for her!' Claire screamed in anger and frustration.

'Alright see you guys later then' I said softy as I turned back around and jumped off the tree branch.

'KMART!' I heard Claire scream in fear,

'Shit!' Alice yelled.

Whooo!' hoorah!' I scream out in excited and energy pursing in my veins as the wind flew in my wild blonde hair. I could see the ground coming up to me fast just as I was about to hit the ground.

I rolled as I landed on the grass, rolling a couple times before standing up from it. Turning around and looking up at the tree where I can see Claire and Alice with Chris and Carlos looking down at me as they were watching me.

Seeing their shocked faces just as I waved to them before turning back around and walking away like nothing happened.

Grabbing my iPod from my old jeans as I put my ear phones in and pulling my old hoodie up over my head as I stared down at the ground.

Playing my favourite song.

2 Chain, Wiz Khalifa - We Own It

Hearing the song about to start. Hearing someone yell my name, turning around I see Claire and the others climbing down the tree. _Oh shit._

'Kmart you get right here right now before I kill you'! Claire told me making me bolt for the hay stacks and surrounded trees. I could hear her running after me which made me sprint faster as I started to laugh of how funny it was to see their faces.

'Claire!' I heard someone yell to her.

'Kmart please come back!' I heard her cry out as I heard a sob come after it. That was what made me stop.

Turning around slowly I saw Claire on the ground her hands over her face as Alice dropped besides her putting her arms around her.

'I'm going to kill you Kmart you're a fucking brat!' Claire yelled as she started to stand up as she begin to run after me again. Making me sprint faster before running in the dark shadows and blending into the darkness.

'Kmart! I could hear Claire's screams from 20 feet away and I knew I pushed it too far by jumping from the tree like that.

'Claire come we better get to the hummer it's almost 10:30' I hear Alice tell her softy while dragging her away from where I was hidden.

'But why Alice why would she do such a stupid thing like that' Claire rambled on as she started to sob quietly.

'I don't know come it freezing out here' Alice told her cuddling her as they made their way to the hummer with Claire softy crying.

'But what about Kmart Alice I can't leave her out here by herself' I heard Claire say in worry.

'Trust me Claire she wants to be out here alone' Alice explained as if she knew what I wanted.

'But when will she come back' I heard Claire asked with a sob followed after it.

'When she's ready and wants to come back' Alice told her as she opened the door to the hummer and looking in my direction before jumping in after her closing the door quietly.

After 5 minutes of the car light on it turned off leaving only the moonlight as the light out in the woods. Listening to my iPod for almost an hour while thinking about what has happen today I just couldn't let it go or forget it.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for hours so besides going back to the hummer and lying in there restless and probably waking Alice and Claire up, I thought about what I could do if I just stayed away from them for a while.

So as I sat there thinking, I thought about going for a walk to clear my head of these feelings and thoughts. Getting up from the hay stack and changing my song on my iPod. Three Days Grace - Break

Kicking sand as I walked my way past the vehicles and the hummer and back onto the car park before jumping onto the pathway that lead to the gas station.

I walked through to the door into the abandon shop, I looked around in the big shop as I was really hungry and I saw a fringe was filled with a couple of last energy drinks.

Walking towards in as I walk down a hall full of empty shelves. Stopping in front of the big fringe, slowly opening the door as I feel the cold air fly into my face.

Looking over the only drinks left in the thing, red bull and V with monster and red and black, purple rock stars. After making a hard decision I grabbed the monster and the rest of the rock stars before closing the door.

Holding them in my arm close against my chest as I walked back down to the end picking what food they are left, seeing a big packet of parker's pretzels I grabbed it with a bag of sour worms and skittles with some wrap bread.

Picking it all up and walking over but before I could move I turned and saw a mini case full with alcohol? _Sweet __ this will make me sleep I thought_, quickly breaking it with the back of my elbow I grabbed a big bottle of Jack Daniel's and another bottle of vanilla whiskey.

Dropping all of my items onto the register's desk, before jumping into the chair as I lifted it up to my height where I could see everything from the windows.

Eating half of my bag of pretzels and my sour worms half of them on the desk with one empty red rock star can and with the purple one open and skittles over the floor and bread crumbs all over my lap as I chilled in the chair swinging around on it. After 15 minutes I checked the time and it read 12:00 wow! I have been out here for 2 hours. _Sweet_ after another 5 minutes just sitting there as I wait til my stomach settles with the food I just ate.

I looked around the shop and see another shop with clothing and accessories. _Time for some shopping now I thought _having a smirk on my face.

Getting up from the swinging chair as I grabbed my rock star and jumped over the desk slowly walking through to the door as I pushed it open and I was surprised then I noticed it was a motocross shop with casual clothing and bags.

Quickly walking over to the bags I grabbed the fox racing girls freestyle roller and I grabbed another 2 back packs. Putting my rock star on the desk.

The first one I grabbed was a red alpinestars impulse backpack, the other one was a metal mulisha line up backpack.

Picking the bags up as I go into the girls selection. Dropping them on the ground as I look though the t-shirts.

I grabbed an MSR woman's tiled t-shirt- which on a motorbike on it!

And another MSR gim t-shirt – it had a BMX bike on it.

A Honda t-shirt and more fox racing t-shirts as I finished the t-shirts I went to the pants.

I grabbed 6 pairs of jeans all different colours.

Moving on to the sweatshirts rack.

I grabbed a fly racing Moto maven hoodie and another fox racing exhaust pullover hoddie and throwing all of them in the freestyle roller before zipping it up and walking over to where the hats were hanging.

I grabbed a fox racing fine lines trucker hat which was red and I put it in my metal mulisha bag.

Not really much in the girl hats I liked so I moved to the rack of belts since I was in need of them.

Grabbing a fox racing amateur day's rvsbl belt and two rock star belts one of them black and the other was white, a white fox racing mens belt and a red stripy fox racing one. Putting them in my metal mulisha bag with the clothes.

I got some rock star socks too. When I saw a rock star jacket. Putting the in metal mulisha bag with the other clothing.

I went over to the men's part finding some nice red fox racing board shorts.

After getting the shorts I went over to the mens hats

I grabbed a Honda hat and an alpinestars snapback hat, and a fox racing spired one where it looked like something clawed it. I also grabbed a fox racing beanie with rock star on the back of it.

I got a rock star hat as well putting all of the hats in my metal mulisha bag. Putting another black fox racing trucker hat.

I went over to where the shoes were and I grabbed a pair of red fox racing shoes with had a red stripe on the side of them and a nice pair of alpinestar sandals.

Putting them in the alpinestar bag as I walked over to where I saw the sunnies in the display glass.

I grabbed a black pair of fox racing rayavanna matte sunglasses opening the box and putting them around my neck as I threw the box in the bin.

Feeling good about my shopping, I zipped up my bags as I sat down on a seat.

I looked over and saw a fox racing pillow with a baby blanket and without second thoughts I grabbed them placing them in my red backpack.

I took my old runners off and put on my new red fox racing shoes. I pulled out my iPod and it was 12:55pm.

Knowing that it's my time for bed.

Grabbing some straps for the metal mulisha bag, I strapped the metal mulisha bag to the freestyle roller as I put on my red alpinestars bag on my back.

Grabbing my rock star from the desk and putting it on the side of the bag where a net pocket was there making it easy to slide it in.

Walking out of the shop with the alpinestars bag on my back, pulling the freestyler roller along with me with the metal mulisha strapped to it.

Stepping back into the gas station shop as I walk towards the desk, grabbing my food left over putting it in my red backpack with the alcohol and walking back out to the car park where I saw the yellow hummer.

Wow after all of my shopping I felt really tired. _Man was I great to see that hummer_

Dragging my freestyler roller with me. I walk towards the hummer in a slow peaceful pace. Coming around to the back of it and quietly opening the back door.

Bending down I unstrap my metal mulisha bag and place it in the back of the hummer with the freestyler placing it next to it and softy closing the back door.

Taking my red backpack off my back as I walk around to the side of the hummer, quietly opening the passenger's door.

Placing my red backpack on the floor before I climb in and closing the door with a soft shut.

Taking out my earphones from my ears and placing it in the glove box. Opening my red bag I grabbed my pillow and blanket, pulling it out before placing against the window as I lay the blanket on me.

Getting sleepy I was closing my eyes loving the feeling of sleep but before I could.

'Have fun shopping?' I heard someone ask me.

Snapping my eyes open and looking into the review mirror and I wasn't surprised to see Alice was awake already staring at me with a smirk on her face as she was cuddled with Claire.

'Yes I did I'm all good on clothes now' I replied to her looking at her in the review mirror.

'I thought you went to sleep with Claire' I explained to her as I turned my head, looking though the foggy window before looking back up at the review mirror.

'It took me almost an hour to get her to sleep' Alice replied giving me a hard look.

'Yeah tell me about she never sleeps so no matter what you do it won't work' I explained to her giving her my full attention when I told her.

'Expressly when she's upset' Alice growled at me in a low voice which made me turn my head away from her evil glare.

'And what that's my fault? I didn't do anything', 'I just explained to her that she doesn't own me' I said back softy with no emotion in my voice has I kept a straight face.

'Yes and I believe you took it too far Kmart' Alice told me with a hint of worry in her voice.

Which made me laugh a little before I replied back to her.

'Trust me that's nothing compared to the stuff I could do to see your eyes be ripped out by shock from it' I told her calmly. Smiling in the inside as I knew she is scared now.

'I don't know what you are but I know you're not human because no other human could have survived that kind of fall from a height like that' Alice explained to me as I knew she was trying to figure out what I was.

'Well what can I say I'm always surprising you guys aren't I' I say back cheekily as I look up to see Alice's confused face.

It's funny I have never met a person who doesn't sleep til 1:00pm in the morning but spends all midnight outside in the dark alone' Alice told me having a frown on her face.

'Yeah what of it I like it at night when the moonlight lights parts of the dark ground as it is more quiet at night then daytime' I said knowing that she will not stop til she wins.

'Maybe I could help you' Alice told me giving me a small smile.

'Ha-ha you can't Alice it's for life, it can't be fixed its apart of me, I'm a freak and that's all to it, I always will be' I mumbled to her feeling the same cold empty feeling inside where my heart should be.

But before she could reply.

'Err Alice who are you talking to?' Claire asked, she sat up half asleep as she tried to open her eyes.

'Kmart is back we were just talking about you, I was thinking about waking you to tell you' Alice told her as Claire opened her eyes and looked at me before taking a deep breath after giving me a smile.

'And what do you think you're doing sleeping in the front seat?" Claire asked me with a frown on her face.

'That it's less crowded in the back with you and Alice' I replied as I turned around looking at Alice and Claire

'Like hell it is come and get over here I don't like you sleeping in the front so close to the windscreen' Claire told me in normal voice which made me smile.

Nodding my head turning back around and putting my sunnies in the glove box with my iPod and grabbing my pillow and blanket. Climbing over the centre console as I step on the seat before I got attack by a 2 different pairs of hands helping me over.

Alice took my blanket and pillow out of my hands as Claire pulled me into the back with them as she pulled me against her cuddling me to death.

Alice handed the pillow over to me and lied the blanket over all of us as she snuggled me in the middle of them.

'So what did you do out here Kmart'? Claire asked as she whispered in my ear.

'I went shopping' I replied as I felt really warm and sleepy.

'Oh really anything good?' Claire asked me.

'Yes I also got some food' I replied hugging her back with my arms around her neck.

'I bet you did since I can't remember seeing you eat at all today' Claire told me as she give my hip a squeeze.

'Claire I'm sorry for before about the tree' I confessed feeling bad about it since I nearly give her a heart attack.

'It's ok just don't do it again or I won't be able to live after it' Claire told me giving me a soft kiss on my ear as she nibbed behind my ear making me giggle.

'Goodnight Claire' I said to her

'Goodnight Kmart' Claire told me.

'Goodnight Kmart and Claire' Alice said to us.

'Goodnight Alice' I and Claire said at the same time making us laugh about it.

Guys we need to write more kmart/claire stories cause I think they are a great couple so I encourage you to write a story and it doesn't have to be perfect or too long and it can be short and no matter what I will love it.

Get Exclusive Offers, Sign Up for our Newsletter:

Receive exclusive promotions from

Top of Form


	13. good morning but bad breakfeast

Chapter 13

'Goodnight Claire' I said to her

'Goodnight Kmart' Claire told me.

'Goodnight Kmart and Claire' Alice said to us.

'Goodnight Alice' I and Claire said at the same time making us laugh about it.

I slowly woke up to the sound of birds singing and dogs softy howling in the morning air.

Softy opening my eyes, I look around in the hummer seeing Claire and Alice quietly asleep beside me.

Carefully priding Claire's arms from me and quietly sitting up trying not to wake them. Turning my head as I watch Claire sleeping for a few minutes, climbing over the centre console and sliding down in the passenger's seat. Sitting down in the seat as I rub the sleep from my eyes, trying to wake up.

After finally waking up, I opened the glove box softy but quietly as I reach in and grab my iPod and sunnies.

Putting my sunglasses around my neck and stuffing my iPod in my pocket. I reached down and grabbed my rock star drink from my red bag, bringing it up to my lips, as I shallow half of the can as I was really thirsty.

Taking it down from my lips as I breathe a deep sign from drinking it too fast.

'Where did you get that rock star from?! The voice made me jump causing me to slip some of my drink on my lap.

'Oh fuck!' I swore in frustration as I felt the cold liquid land on my pants and hoodie.

Looking up in fright at the review mirror, I was shocked to see Claire sitting up awake watching me.

'Damn it Claire' I told her annoyed that she scared me causing me to spill my energy drink on my lap.

'Sorry Kmart but I just don't like seeing you drink energy drinks, they are bad for you' Claire told me giving me a hard look.

'Yeah no shit Sherlock Holmes' I replied cheekily back annoyed that I don't have much drink left from my spill.

'What have I told you about the swearing?' Claire growled at me in a low voice.

'Nothing because I don't listen to a word you say every time you bring this up' I answered her truthfully as I try to brush the liquid off my clothes but it already begin to dry off making my clothes sticky.

I heard Claire take a deep breathe but didn't reply as I knew she had nothing to say to me now.

Knowing that I better get changed since I'm sick of wearing Claire's clothes. Taking my arms out of my hoodie as I slip it off as I threw it on the floor in the back in annoyce.

'Kmart what are you doing? I hear Claire asked me.

'Getting changed if you don't mind? 'Why do you have a problem with that?' I told her getting annoyed at her for asking such stupid questions. Grabbing one of my towels and also my rock star drink.

Hearing someone laugh at me statement, looking in the review mirror to see Alice awake and smirking at me.

'Alice it's not funny' I heard Claire says pissed off that Alice is laughing at me.

'Kmart you do know it's like 5:54am in the morning yes'? Alice asked me as she was confused why I was up and awake early this morning.

'Yes I do Alice' I replied calmly.

'Wait what? 'Kmart come back to sleep it's too early to be up' Claire murmured to me.

'No I'm going to go have a shower and get changed' I told her not wanting to be forced to go to sleep.

'What at this time?' Claire asked me with shock in her voice.

Yeah?' 'Why not I get to watch the sunset' I explained to her calmly.

'Aren't you tired Kmart?' I heard Alice ask me.

'No go back to sleep and don't worry ill bring back your clothes' I told them knowing that they are tired.

Not waiting for an answer I opened the door and jumped out of the hummer, closing the door with a soft click.

Walking around to the side of the hummer and opening the back door softy. I grabbed my metal mulisha bag, putting my towel, board shorts and throwing my Honda t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans with my Honda hat, rock star socks and new underwear, my Honda hoodie in the backpack.

Zipping it up and pulling it out of the hummer, I placed it on my back and closing the back door shut. Taking my iPod from out of my trackies pocket, placing the earpieces in my ear and turning it on.

The song came on was.

Sleeping with Sirens – do it now remember it later. I loved this song just explained how I felt in this world with adults trying to own me.

Looking at the time it read 6:00 knowing that I will have a good cold shower in the river.

I ended up walking away from the yellow hummer going towards where the old oak tree was but not climbing on it, slowly walking past it and kicking some sticks on the way down the little hill.

After 8 minutes of walking away from the campsite, I started to hear the sound of flowing river and smell the stump muddy clean waterfall.

Walking towards the sound I walk into a cliff as I look below and see a river with a bit of a strong currant. Placing my bag on the side of the cliff where there was a little pathway to get into the river.

Opening my bag, I grabbed my board shorts and placing my iPod in the first pocket of the bag, followed by my sunnies.

Lying down my towel as I start to take my shirt off and my bra, slipping out of the Claire's trackies and taking my shoes off as I placed them next to my bag and put my socks in the shoes.

I left my boxes on as I unbuttoned my board shorts and slide my legs though the holes as I zipped them up. Placing Claire's clothes on the side of the towel.

Walking down the dirt path slowly as I got near the river, carefully placing my bare foot in to see how cold it was. Shockley it wasn't cold just refreshing.

Putting both of my feet in the nice water followed by my legs, chest and before I knew I drive in swimming underwater, loving the feeling of cold water on my skin. I cleaned my chest as I run my hand over my 6 pack and over my strong arms and bony back feeling my scars from my childhood.

Coming up for air, I shook my head making my hair go to the side of my head in a doggy style way. Running my hair though my hair, and washing my body as I felt relieved about the water.

After 10 minutes of a nice refreshing shower, I got out only wearing my board shorts as I was shirtless walking back up towards the dirt path to get my clothes from my bag.

Standing in front of my bag dropping water in the cold but warm spring air.

I grabbed another towel from my bag and drying myself as I dried up, I started to take off my wet board shorts and wet boxes as I dried my legs and bum.

I grabbed my clean rock star underwear and put it on my dark skinny jeans. I started to dry my hair as it was still wet while I got another my bra out, putting my bra on and grabbing my Honda shirt I slipped it onto me.

After I finished drying my hair I did my back and lower back before I grabbed my Honda hoodie and put it on me, feeling much better with nice warm clean clothes.

Sitting down on the dry towel, I grabbed my rock star socks, putting them on and placing my shoes back on me.

Pulling my bag closer over to me, I grabbed my black and red Honda hat and placing my sunnies around my neck. Putting Claire's sticky clothes and both of my wet towels in the bag as I zipped it up.

Strapping the bag to my back, I started to walk back towards the campsite. Quickly plugging my iPod in my ears and turning it on as I started to listen to three days grace – I don't care. I bloody love this song.

Walking back was quiet as the only sound in my ears was my music as I walked out from the green tall trees and out into the open car park just ahead of me.

Wearing my Honda hat and sunnies as the sunset was coming up and brighten the ground around me.

I walked back towards the yellow hummer, looking at the time it read 7:03 knowing that I went for an hour of a shower. Stopping in front of the yellow hummer, I opened up the back door again and placing my bag into the back as I opened it to get Claire's clothes. Walking around to the side I see Claire and Alice still asleep cuddling in, opening the driver's door I placed her clothes in her duffel bag.

Closing the door quietly and walking back around to the back of the hummer, I opened my bag and grabbing the wet board shorts and boxes.

Walking over to the wall where the toilet I placed the items on the stone wall as the sun started to rise with a warm glare.

Walking to the side of the gas station and walking into the shop and walked back into the motocross shop, grabbing a camping chair and a magazine from the desk.

Walking out of the shop placing my chair on the ground in front of the fire. Sitting down as I opened my magazine and started to read it while listening to my music. Checking the time it read 7:39.

I readied for I don't know how long but I did read some articles about dirt bikes how to look after them and what bikes are better Japanese's or Chinese bikes, what is better two stoke or 4 stoke.

Hearing a door being shut with a slam, I snap my eyes up towards the sound to see Carlos stretching and yawning as Otto and the other kids waking up. Placing my magazine down, I walked towards the toilets as I have to fix my hair.

Walking into the toilets, I walked over to the mirror and taking off my sunnies and hat placing them on the sink.

Brushing my hair with my fingers until I was certain I had no more knots, I started to plat it before tying it at the end with a red hair tie. Checking the time it read 8:13am.

After I was certain I looked good I placed my hat back on and put my sunnies back on.

Walking out of the toilets and back towards my chair, sitting down and picking my magazine back up I got bored of it and run over to the car and I placed in the hummer on my seat.

Walking back over to where the fire was, I picked up a long bit of stick that was the good size of a baseball bat. Picking up some rocks and stones I hit them so hard they landed 20 feet away from me.

After a couple more I didn't realise that everyone was up and was too busy batting them away like tennis balls. I was good at any sport because I was just amazing at physical stuff.

'Wow Kmart you could have been a famous baseball player when you're flogging rocks that far'! I heard someone say causing me to turn around to see Chris standing against the back of the hummer watching me with amazement.

Letting the bat low down in my hand as I nodded to him.

I chuckled as I heard him.

'Yeah well I'm just good at hitting things really far' I murmured in a low rusty voice as I was a little embarrassed about him watching me.

'You sure do' as he whistled at me as if I was a famous person causing me to break out a laugh.

Too busy talking to Chris I didn't notice Claire and Alice were up.

Hearing both doors being shut pulled me out of it turning my glaze to see Claire already looking at me with Alice with her as she stepped out of the car.

Giving Chris a tight small smile, I swiftly turn around and start to walk away from Claire's cold look. Dragging my baseball bat with me as I started to head towards where the trees were, going for a walk.

'Kmart' I heard someone call out to me causing me to stop in my tracks slowly turning my head I see Claire walking half jogging over to me with her army hat on with her hair in a ponytail with a white tank top on and army pants.

Standing still as I watched her walk towards me in a hurry.

'Are you just going to stand there and make me walk all the way over to you or are you going to meet me halfway'? She asked as I just stood still watching her with an emotionless face.

'Ok then' Claire said as she blurted it. Finally stopping in front of me she looked down at me.

'Kmart I'm just worried that you're not getting enough sleep' Claire told me as she looked down at me.

'It's just my sleeping pattern Claire don't worry my body is used to it' I told her calmly.

'Well I just don't like your sleeping pattern where your awake out here til 1pm and wake up at 5:30am it just doesn't feel right with you out here alone' Claire told me as she turned around to look around before her eyes landing back onto me.

'I've just never met someone you has a sleeping pattern like that' Claire explained to me playing with her hands.

'Don't worry you'll get used to it Claire' I replied to her as I turn my head to see the kids at the haystack watching me and waving. _Cheekily little shits._

'Well no I won't so I think we should change it' she explained to me causing me to snap my head back at her in shock.

'Claire I'll explain it to you no matter what you do to get me to sleep the same time as you it won't work and trust me I have done everything to change it but I hasn't worked' told her calmly without a facial expression

'Hmm ok well I know it's just I was going to give you a little thing to make sure you're not in trouble when I'm sleeping' Claire said to me as she handed me a little wrapped up box.

Taking the box from her hands and nodding in agreement. Whispering a thanks.

'It's ok' I heard her say as I looked at the box in interest. Placing it in my hood pocket.

'I knew since you sleeping pattern has been the same for years, I thought if I could give you something to warn me if something's wrong' Claire explained to me in a low voice that I knew she was uncomfortable with her feelings.

Nodding my head as I turn my head away from her soften facial expression towards where I saw Alice and Chris talking together glancing our way.

'Kmart' I heard my name as I turn back towards Claire showing her my full attention.

'Nice sunnnies' she commented as she reached over and pinched my cheek in a loving way making my smile shyly.

'So you have your jobs now I'll see you later after breakfast ok' Claire told me lifting my chin up as she give my hat little flick before kissing me on the cheek and giving my shoulder a shake and turning around as she was walking back towards Alice and Chris.

I just stood there in love stuck as I reached up and touched where she kissed my cheek smiling, blushing that she showed she did care about me before turning around and seeing the boys watching me with funny faces before.

Aww how sweet Kmart got kissed on the cheek!' awww one of them yelled out loud.

Awwww! Kmart's blushing' Luke yelled as the others awwwed

'Claire come back Kmart wants another kiss'! Jack shouted out louder than Luke had making me run over to them and chasing after them to shut them up.

When they saw me coming they bolted to the other side around me as I grabbed jack and Luke picking both up as I felt someone jump on my back.

After a few minutes of wrestling with them and throwing them on the ground softy.

We just laid on the soft tall wheat grass laughing as we rolled around on the ground giggling.

'Hey Kmart Claire's watching you she checking you out'! James yelled in front of me quickly putting a hand over his mouth and dragging him back towards me with the others.

Looking up I see Alice and Chris watching with amused faces as Claire was blushing with betty giving Claire a pat on the shoulder and Carlos just shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

'Come on Kmart don't be shy Claire so wants you to kiss her!' mason said to me which shocked me before grabbing him in a headlock quietly telling me to shut up. Another few minutes of wrestling them on the ground with all of them giggling.

'Ok kids come on breakfast is ready!' I heard Otto yell to them giving me a wink from the campfire where his truck was. _Thank you Otto_

'Sweet!' I heard Luke say before bolting off to get breakfast with the others following him.

'You coming Kmart?! I heard jack asked me turning around looking at me on the ground.

'Yeah I'll be up there in a few minutes' I said to him as he nodded and turned around running up to the others.

Dropping my head on the ground rather harder than expected to. Taking a few deep breaths that I was tired and so embarrassed about before.

Hearing someone whistle I sit up seeing Alice mentioning me over with Chris waving at me.

Waving back and giving them a smile, I get up and brush myself off as I adjusted my sunglasses before walking towards them.

Taking my time walking over there, Alice and Chris walked to Otto getting some food as I just reached the hummer.

Not wanting to sit with the kids as I knew what would happen and anyway I wasn't hungry so I just leaned against the back of the hummer watching them as they laughed and eat their food trying to talk with their mouths full.

Forgetting about the gift Claire give me I pulled it out of my hoodie pocket and looking at it. Carefully undoing the ribbon on the box and opening the small box.

I see an alpinestars motorbike boot keychain with a black rock star lanyard and another red dirt bike keychain with another fox racing rock star keychain with it, Honda keychain with another unit handgrip keychain.

There was another thing with it but it looked like a heart rate monitor connected to a motocross helmet with the lanyard.

Smiling as I saw all the things on my lanyard was motorbike stuff _wow I really have to thank Claire later for this_. Wrapping the heart rate wrist band around my wrist.

Claire must have the other part to it. _Getting excited about what Claire give me I started to feel my heart rate speed up really fast but I totally forgot about it, I can't believe she give me this_.

'Sweet' I say out loud in excitement as I look over my lanyard in my hands smiling happily.

'So you do like it' I heard someone say as I felt them sit beside me on the back of the hummer. Looking up I wasn't surprised to see Claire sitting next to me smiling at me.

'Yeah it's mad' I say shyly back at her turning around to look at it again in my hands.

'Yes well Chris and Alice helped me picked it out' Claire told me softy as she smiled as she adjusted her hat. _Oh so she didn't pick it out it was Chris and Alice well she doesn't know what I like anyway I thought sadly._

'Oh cool' I say back lamely. A little upset she didn't pick it out by herself.

'But I did pick this one out this morning when I woke up and saw you wearing a Honda hat and hoodie' she said to me quietly while she softy grabbed the lanyard from my hands and holding up the Honda keychain out for me to see.

'Cause I knew I saw this logo before so I noticed it must be your favourite motorbike racing brand' Claire explained to grabbing my hand and intertwined her fingers in with mine making me get butterfly's in my stomach which made my heart skip a beat in excitement.

Hearing a beeping sound Claire grabbed something out of her pocket and looking at it before chackling and smiling.

'What? I asked so confused.

'You weren't joking when you said I make your heart skip a beat' Claire told me smiling at me.

She must have seen my confused face as she showed me something square as I saw a short line where it went flat and shot up like a rocket.

That's when I realised it was the other part of the heart rate monitor.

'Oh ehh you better turn it off when you're near me since it will just keep beeping and annoying you to death with it' I said in a low voice as I was embarrassed about it knowing she knows the reaction she has on me.

'What no way not since I know what kind of affect I have on you' Claire told me giving me a little shove making me laugh.

'Aren't you hungry Kmart?' Claire asked me. _Knowing where this was going. _Stuffing my gift in my pocket.

'No I ate a lot last night 'I told her truthfully not really wanting to eat in front of people.

'What a bag of pretzels and some lollies with a couple of energy drinks yeah I don't think so' you have to eat something healthy Kmart' Claire told me as she was looking at me.

'No really I'm fine I will eat later Claire' I told her getting up from the hummer and walking back over to the hay stack. But before I could.

'Oh hell no you're not going to not eat again' I heard Claire say behind well just watch me.

I felt a pair of hands turning me around and pushing me towards Otto's truck.

'Claire what the hell are you doing?!' I say in shock as she pushed me though the campsite to the other side to see Otto looking at me with a smirk.

'Getting you some breakfast' Claire said to me but before I could run I was already at Otto's truck.

'And what would you ladies want on the menu?" Otto asked us

'Nothing my fine just serve Claire' I told him with annoyce in my voice.

'Just 2 cans of pears thanks Otto' Claire asked him taking her hands off my back as she reached to grab the cans off Otto. Quickly turning around and bolting for it.

'Kmart!' I heard Claire yell my name from behind me. I saw Alice standing up her arms open to grab me but I ducked and rolled between her legs and standing up as I sprint for the hummer.

But Chris come out of nowhere and went to put me in a headlock but I jumped as I did a front flip over him landing behind him as I was about to but I bumped into someone hard as I felt them grab me by my arms and lifting me up on their shoulders.

Carrying me over to where Claire was putting down the can of food as she sat down. I looked down and noticed it was Carlos who grabbed me.

'Sorry little monkey but no one ever gets away from Claire that easy' Carlos told me as he put me on the ground that's when I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me down on the sit in their lap.

Looking up I see Alice's face smirking at me.

Turning my head back to see Claire sit down in front of me handing me the can of food, I took it and placed it in front of me.

Not eating it just playing with the food as I watched Claire out of the corner of my eye eating in front of me.

'Ok kids do you want to play a game of football?!' I heard Otto say as I watched him walk over to the kids.

Yes!' they all yelled before running onto the green grass. Getting up as I was about to run to join them but I got pulled back down by Alice putting me back in place in front of Claire.

'Not until you eat Kmart' Claire said to me finishing her food as she walked over to the bin and threw it in before coming back, sitting in front of me watching me waiting for me to eat.

Turning my head slowly to the side as I watched Otto play football with the boys laughing. Suddenly feeling something metal be put in my mouth with a little taste of pears.

I turn to see Claire sitting in front of me with a spoon in her hand watching me. Realising that she just fed me the gross food I spat it out on the ground in disgust and anger.

'Really Kmart it's not that bad there pears' Claire told me with annoyce.

'Let me go! I'm not hungry for fuck sakes! Don't fed me you're not my mum' I yelled annoyed that she was feeding me when I don't like this shit.

'Kmart you haven't ate anything healthy lately your just not use to healthy food' Claire explained to me as she got another spoonful of it as she was about to put it in my mouth.

But I kicked the spoon out of her hand so fast she jumped in shock from it.

'Damn it Kmart you're being silly' Claire shouted at me.

'Chris can you come here and hold Kmart's legs as we feed her please' I heard Alice ask Chris who came over straight away and held my legs down, I screamed my lungs out not wanting to eat it.

She got her spoon back up and about to put in my mouth.

'Hey! I heard someone yell at us.

'What? I saw Claire turn at the person in annoyce.

'You don't thinks it's weird that she doesn't want to eat food from a can?' I heard the person say and I knew who it was as they stepped in my line of sight. It was Dr James.

HERE!' 'Think fast! 'He said as he threw a food container at me as I caught it in my lap.

Opening the container 'ohhh' I say in excitement.

I saw cut up carrots with vegemite on them with a bit of banana and red apple skin peals. Picking up a few carrots in my hand as I start to eat in silence. I could feel Alice leaning against me to see what I had in my container.

'What the hell did you give her to stop her so fast?" I heard Claire ask in concern.

'Carrots with vegemite?' Alice said in confusion.

'Yes autistic's like finger food because it's clean and easy to eat and also they don't know where it comes from so they don't have to worry about it'd James explained to them looking at Claire.

'They also like banana and red apple peals' he told them giving them a nod.

'Well she can eat all of it then' Claire said watching me eat in confusion.

'Ha-ha you have no idea what autism is do you?" she can only eat one whole selection of the one food at a time and later she will eat the banana and later on the red apple peals' he told them calmly watching me eat my carrots.

'Well she's almost finished' Chris said to the doctor.

'Well I don't understand why she can't just eat like a normal person' Claire said out loud causing me to stop and jump up, and bolting away in anger and disappointment.

'Kmart!' I heard Claire shout.

'No let her go' the doctor said.

'You should really think before you say normal in front of an autistic person because they can easily get offended by the meaning of the word Miss Redfield' doctor told her watching Kmart run until she climbed up the tree.

As I got up to the highest branch I sat on the tree branch as I let my tears flow uncontrollably as I cried softy feeling so sick that she doesn't see me as normal.

After a while I had to take my sunnies off since I was flogging them up to much from my crying.

Listening to my music as I spaced out not wanting to feel what I feel, softy closing my eyes as I felt so exhausted from my crying as I fell asleep feeling so empty inside where my heart should be.


	14. prototype

Chapter 14

Listening to my music as I spaced out not wanting to feel what I feel, softy closing my eyes as I felt so exhausted from my crying as I fell asleep feeling so empty inside where my heart should be.

I woke up to the sound of laughing and running, opening my eyes I looked around and noticed I was still in the tree that's when I realised why.

Hearing something fall behind me I get up and climb up the tree, getting to the very top.

Turning around as I look backwards towards where we came, I saw a tree fall and birds flying away in fear looking in confusion until I heard a wolf howl and more trees fall as they were coming our direction. Turning back towards where I saw others around the campsite.

'Run run!' axe man are coming!' get out of here' I yelled from the tree at the top of my lungs as the others looked at me with confusion.

Claire looked at me before looking at something in her pocket. The others must have saw the trees falling behind me.

'Everyone get in your vehicles!' Carlos yelled to the others.

'Drive into the city!' Claire yelled at everyone.

Seeing the kids run onto the bus followed by Otto and Claire and Alice jump into the yellow hummer with Carlos with Chris jumping into the tanker and Mikey closing his van doors.

'Kmart!' Claire yelled from the hummer but Alice stepped on the petal sending dust everywhere as the others drove off towards the city and back onto the dirt road.

Turning my head I see Luke and jack walk out of the toilets laughing before they see everyone riding off in their vehicles. _Oh no shit_

Quickly turning my head I see the 10 foot axe man 13 feet away from me, running off the tree and jumping off the branch as I fell into the ground.

Rolling as I hit the ground hard as stand up and ran towards where Luke and jack were looking behind me in fear. Hearing a motorbike behind me I ran faster before.

'Hey need a lift red?' turning my head I see my old friend matt with my old motorbike. _Wow was I glad to see my prototype friends._

'Hell yes please' I said as he pass me the dirt bike as I jump on the seat and speed on the bike towards the boys.

'You grab jack on the left and ill grab Luke' I shout to him as he nodded in understanding.

Holding my right hand out as Luke grabbed my hand, pulling him on my bike in front of me, as I ride around the gas station with matt as jack was in front of him on his bike.

Turning to see my old group.

I saw Aaron and Anthony running alongside with josh and Taylor with Shaun and ben on scooters and skateboards, motorbikes.

Damien and mason rode up to me.

'We need to get the convoy away from the axeman could you guys take them safely into the city while me and the others try to kill them' I explain to them as I look where I see the convoy stopped.

'Hello who's this? Mason asked as he looked at Luke on the front of my motorbike.

'This is Luke and jack they are part of the convoy' I told him giving me a little smile.

'Yes we can do that who should we talk to?' Damien asked me looking at me while brad and Zac came over with Blake and Jason, Casey.

'Claire and Alice tell them you know me and we're friends' I told them. Nodding in understanding.

'Come on boys!' mason yelled as they turned and rode towards the convoy sending dust after their motorbikes.

'Omg you guys are prototypes!' jack yelled excited as Luke.

'Sweet!' Luke said giving jack a high-five.

'Ok let's do this!" I yell as matt nodded in excitement.

Whistling to the boys riding around the 3 axe man and 20 blood hounds.

'We take them though the city until we hit them with objects'! I yelled as the others yelled hoorah!

Changing gears into 6th gear, I start to ride off onto the road followed by my team, provoking the creatures as I had a really good plan.

I saw the convoys up 50 miles ahead of us as I saw mason riding against the hummer as two of them brought up the near and two others in the front leading them into the city.

Riding as the axe man tried to swing their axes making all of us duck with skill before josh and Anthony shoot them some arrows on fire burning one as it collapsed on the old road killing 8 blood howls.

'Hell yes!' Shaun yelled as they high fived each other in excitement. _Good old times._

Seeing the convoy just reaching the city limits as they drove into the abandoned city with the red prototypes.

Taylor and Aaron shooting 6 blood howls as they tried to jump onto my motorbike to get me and little Luke.

'Yes that's a bonus!' Aaron yelled in glee.

Riding faster as we just got into the city limits, with ben running towards a black vehicle and picking up a car and throwing it at one of the axe man as it got hit back into a building and not getting back up.

Two axe man down 1 one to go!' I shouted as the others yelled with adrenaline!'

'Let's take him to one of the shopping mall' I yelled as the others laughed in excitement.

Turning left down a road as the axe slipped on the road before running his shoulder into the corner of a glass building.

Seeing the mall doors just 10 feet ahead, I sped up as I jumped down the stairs as I landed driving into the front doors followed by the boys.

Hearing a crash behind me, I turn to see the thing still up running after us. Damn this one is a strong one, sliding as I turn the corner and see a big gap where the mall escalators are.

'You guys ready for a 10 feet gap jump over the escalators?!' I asked in excitement.

'Shit yeah!' Anthony shouted

'Let's do this!' Shaun yelled as the others shouted in agreement.

'We show this bastard what we use to do back in the day!' Taylor yelled with us making us laugh.

'Luke hold on tight' I whispered softy in his ear as he nodded his head.

'Same with you jack' I heard matt say to jack.

Speeding up on my bike and riding off the balcony as I flew in the air and landing on the other side with a soft landing followed by the others.

Turning around I see the axeman run but slipped and fell onto the escalators as it ripped this skin in shreds. Pressing on the brake as I watched the creature fall in fear just having one last scream.

'You ok Luke' I asked worried that I have scared him speechless.

'Yes I'm ok' Luke murmured quietly

'That was so cool! Where you guys jumping and skidding on the bikes' jack shouted in excited as he jumped off Matt's bike running over to me.

'That was sweet! Luke said in happiness.

'Ha-ha ok I'm glad you approve of it now we better get you two back to the convoy' I said as jack jumped back on matts bike.

'But before we go I need to put some helmets on your heads' I say in worry that they weren't wearing helmets.

Anthony passing me a small red helmet, saying thanks and taking it from his hands, I put in on Luke's head strapping it on as I tightened it on his small head.

'But why do we need helmets when you guys don't' jack asked annoyed that he had to wear it.

'Cause we have been riding motorbikes when you guys were still in nappies and we are pros at riding dirt bikes' Anthony answered their question with understanding how they were feeling.

Turning around to see matt strapping up jacks blue helmet before giving me the thumbs up.

Taking the brake off as I rode out to the exit to get out of the mall with the others following me behind.

Kicking the emergency exit door open as I rode down the steel ramp as we rode out onto the loading bay and car park.

Driving back onto the main road, I drove the bike around a few turns, corners and towards an old caravan park where I saw the convoy's vehicles parked in the big undercover drive way.

Stopping beside the 5 connected cabin house and turning off my motorbike, kicking out the stand and swinging my leg off as I climbed off.

Reaching over to Luke's helmet and undoing the straps on the helmet, hanging it off the handle bars and picking Luke up from the dirt bike and placing him softy on the ground.

'Can we do that again Kmart?! Luke asked excited.

'Maybe I'll think about it', I said not promising anything.

'Sweet!' Luke said happily. Laughing as I turned to see matt place jack on the ground and him walking over with matt and the others who parked there vehicles.

Placing my hand on the back of jack and Luke's back as I lead them into the big cabin followed by the others. Opening the door and holding it for the kids as they walked to be greeted by Otto and Carlos with Betty.

'Oh my goodness are you two ok?! 'I didn't know where you were I was so worried' Otto explained to them giving them hugs as he picked them up and sat on the couch with betty looking at me, Carlos was just standing there relieved.

'It's ok uncle Otto Kmart saved us on her motorbike with her friends' Luke explained as jack nodded with excitement.

'Really well as long as you're ok I'm fine with it kids' Otto said before giving me a smile.

'Everyone is out the back playing some football lets go join them'! Otto said picking them up and walking to the backdoor and walking outside with them before closing the door.

'Red here I saved you a red rock star just how you like it' mason told me handing me a red rock star that was nice and cold just the way I like it.

'Thanks' I say grabbing the rock star from his hands and opening it as I took a couple of small mouthfuls.

I look around the big lounge room with 4 big couches and a big TV with a big eating table where Betty was sitting while Carlos was leaning against the couch.

'Was Claire ok with you leading her?' I asked worried that Claire was nasty to him.

'Oh yeah she was great red' he explained as the others went over to the freezer and grabbed some drinks and sitting down at the time wiping their faces as they were covered in sweat.

'Any trouble on your bike and how did you go?' mason asked me as he looked at me in concern.

'No not a problem thanks for keeping it though and we killed the first one with arrows on fire and the other one with throwing a car at it and the other one it fall down at the mall escalators ripping its skin to shreds' I told him calmly.

Nodding his head turning back to see Carlos standing watching us. Before I realised.

'Oh mason this is Carlos he's our leader of the convoy' I told him as mason went over and shook his hands.

'And Carlos this is mason he is our second leader of the prototypes' I explained to him as he smiled and nodded.

'And this here is Betty our first aid lady' I told him as Betty give him a smile.

'That's good because I got a boy in one of the rooms sick' he told me mentioning Betty to go look at him leaving just us and Carlos.

'Kmart Claire is out the back, I believe she wants to talk to you' Carlos told me nodding as I walked away from mason and opened the back door.

Walking out into the sunlight, quietly closing the door and turning around as I see the red prototypes out in the open as some were playing football with the kids.

some were at the BBQ cooking some meat as more were fixing their bikes and other were just sitting under the bike shed watching the kids play.

'Hey Kmart want to play football' turning around to see Luke looking at me.

'Not at the minute Luke maybe later' I told him giving him a small smile as he nodded at me and turned around jumping back into the game.

Walking over to the boys cooking on the BBQ, I leaned over seeing what they are cooking.

'Red you're here I hope you still like pepper steak'? Zac asked me as Blake was cooking the meat burgers and brad was placing meat on the BBQ for them.

'Yes I do I would like 2 please' I asked nicely to see him smirk at my old self.

'Of cause you would' Zac told me making me laugh in amusement.

Looking around I spotted Chris talking to Alice as they were next to the bike shed. Waving to them as Chris waved back and Alice pointed to the back gate that lead into the crop fields. _Understanding that she was telling me Claire went this way._

'I'll be back don't you dare burn my steak' I say to them causing all three of them to laugh.

Walking away from the smell of cooking meat, I walked over to the gate, opening as I walked though and closing the gate behind me walking down the dirt path.

Kicking some stones as I make my way down towards the crop fields, seeing a head of red hair, I walk over to her and sitting down softy next to Claire pulling some grass out.

'It's beautiful isn't it? I say to her trying to break the awkward silence.

'When I was little I use to come out here to chill until I let my anger out when my dad used to provoke me when my mum wasn't watching' I told her truthfully.

'I used to spend at least 2 hours out here when we were on vacation cause I just couldn't stand being near my father so I just sit here and watched the crops grow and enjoying the warm sun on my skin as I could only hear the sound of the wind' I explained to her softy as I remembered the worst part of coming here was to put up with him.

'Yes mason did tell me you used to come out here and spend most of your childhood here all by yourself' Claire told me as she glanced at me sideways with a smile on her face.

'It sounds so lonely and dark' she told me as she whispered it to me.

'Yes well that's the way how I spent my childhood' I explained to her looking at her in worry.

'Why didn't you tell me Kmart' Claire asked me as she was upset by the whole thing with my father.

'Cause I don't like to talk about it Claire let alone think about it' I say quietly to her not wanting to talk about it.

'Is that why you don't like to be controlled by an adult'? She asked me making my chuckle in response.

'No its just I've always been on my own and my parents never took notice of me and if I did something like start a fire they wouldn't pay attention me to so I grew up being a brat' I told her truthfully getting a little upset by it.

'Well they weren't real parents how the fuck could you ignore your child?!' Claire asked in annoyce at my story.

'That makes me sick' she said out loud in disgust.

'So I grew up being a trouble maker trying to get attention that I never got after I was diagnosed with autism with ADHD they wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me cause they didn't understand the disorder back then 'I explained to her emotionless as I felt really sad about it.

Too busy in my own little world I didn't realise she gasped my hand and intertwined our fingers together as one, waking me up and glancing down at our hands.

she squeezed my hand making me look up at her giving her my full attention as she leaned in and softy kissed my dry lips, wetting them as she continue to careless my lips with her.

Trying to deepen the kiss as I opened my mouth letting her wet tongue in my mouth, moaning at the feeling of her tongue in my mouth as I kiss back roughly before pulling back for air.

Leaning her forehead on mine and bringing her hand up to careless my red cheek softy.

'I won't ever ignore you Kmart, I can never ignore you it will kill me and next you plan to walk to be alone to sat down at a place like this, I'm coming with you so you're not alone' Claire whispered softy as her warm breath fanned my face.

'Ok Claire I say shyly before leaning in to peck her lips again before standing up and pulling her up with me as we walk back to the cabin holding hands.

Approaching the gate as I open it for her before closing it behind me as I let her go towards Alice and Chris as I walk back over to the boys at the BBQ.

How's my pepper steak Zac? Please tell me you haven't burned it' I say joking as I knew he didn't.

'Its fine stop worrying about the damn steak and help bring out some plates and knifes and folks please before I rethink about not burning your steak' Zac told me making me laugh as I knew I was annoying him with the steak.

'I'll come with you' brad said as I grabbed him in a headlock brining him with me as Anthony came out of nowhere jumping on my back as we wrestled on the grass.

'Ha-ha red you can't go a day without getting into a fight with someone for fun' Anthony said as I threw him on the ground as me and brad high-fived and laughed.

Before we run up the back steps and opening the door, and walking inside with brad following.

Walking into the kitchen I see plates all ready. Grabbing some and walking back outside as I placed them on the table and followed with the knifes and folks.

'Ok lunch is served!' Zac shouted as everyone went to the table to grab what they want before sitting down with her plate full of food.

Grabbing a plate as I walked over and looked what was on the BBQ , I saw 2 pepper steaks left, putting them on my plate and pick up my rock star as I look at the backyard all of the seats were used.

so I turned around and jumped on the gate and sat there as I put my drink on the wooden post as I putted out my hunting knife, started to dig into it as I cut the first piece and putt it in my mouth, rolling my eyes as I tasted the juicily steak in my mouth, chewing it like a cow as I haven't had a real cooked steak for almost a year.

'Red by the looks of it you haven't had a peppermint steak since the outbreak? Zac asked out loud.

While the others started to laugh in amusement at me.

'Zach you have no idea, I've been living off rockstars's and pretzels and some wrap bread' I explained to him before putting a piece of steak in my mouth.

'Well luckily we still have your old man's gun, we have been hunting for meat for days now' mason said making me grin.

'Well at least it's being used for what its mean to be used for' I told him getting nods.

Finishing my first steak only leaving the bone, I moved onto the other one cutting in half as I started to cut it in small pieces.

Finishing both of my steaks and I had an empty rock star can on the post.

'So how did you guys find us' Carlos asked mason as he sat down on the grass.

'We followed the creatures' Anthony answered him.

'So I don't understand how can a big group of prototypes could have survived the outbreak?' Alice asked as she looked straight at me.

'Wait prototypes like the stories prototypes?' Claire asked confused.

'Kmart is a prototype that's why she's good at climbing and physical stuff' Alice explained to her looking at Chris and Carlos before back to me. _She figured it out_

'If Kmart is a prototype then why can't she shape swift like you can?' Chris asked as everyone looked at me.

'Because they got her wings cut off and since then she hasn't shape shifted' mason told him.

'Wait Kmart had wings? 'Claire asked shocked.

'Yes but not anymore so you don't have to worry' I said to them looking at the ground.

'Can we see? Luke asked shyly.

'There's nothing to see it's just a normal back' I snapped getting annoyed.

'Red just lift up your hoodie for a second' mason ordered me.

Slowly lifting my hoodie up as I feel the cold air hit my back, hearing them all gasp in shock.

'Happy?' I say pissed off.

'Well that explains the sleep pattern' Carlos said.

'Because prototypes don't sleep til 1pm at night because they spend all night outside and at 5am they rise and shine' Alice explained putting the pieces together.

'But she still has the abilities that they have just not wings' Chris said as he was starting to understand all of it.

'Speed'

'Strength'

'Wall running'

'Eye sight'

That's all she's got.

'Why did you get your wings cut off Kmart?' jack asked looking at me waiting for an explanation.

'Because they hurt' I said to him giving him a cold stare.

'But don't they grow back'? Luke asked sadly

'I don't know' I say uncertain.

'Hey kids there's a lake just a few miles from here want to go swimming?' mason asked as all of the kids yelled in excitement.

After everyone had finish their lunch, they walked down the path to the lake.

I was left to clean up the mess, I threw out all of the left overs in the bin and put the BBQ stuff away.

'Red what you doing'? Zach came up from the gate.

'Cleaning up Zac' I said to him as I turned around to face him.

'What? 'Come down everyone is down there come on it will be like old times' he told me making it harder to clean up.

'Sorry Zac but I don't want to' I say quietly to him.

'I know that not having your wings is upsetting but they will come back' Zac explained to me giving me a small pat on the back.

'Come on get some board shorts on' Zac ordered me. Walking though the cabin to the yellow hummer, I grab my board shorts out and walk back into the cabin to change. Walking out the back to see Zach, Anthony, matt and Taylor waiting for me.

They whistled at the sight of me making me blush as I was only wearing a tank top and my fox racing board shorts. Walking towards them, they cheer me on as they come and hug me, leading me down the dirt path way towards the lake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They whistled at the sight of me making me blush as I was only wearing a tank top and my fox racing board shorts. Walking towards them, they cheer me on as they come and hug me, leading me down the dirt path way towards the lake

Zac handed me a radio as we walked down the dirt path that I knew too well.

Changing from radio to putting a clean mix up disc, pressing play as the music started.

Flo rida ft. pitbull – can't believe it

Good song I love it best beat to dance and do stupid shit with the song playing in the background.

Seeing the trees where they spread out around the big sliver pine lake with its forest of thousands of trees everywhere.

Singing to the song as we made our way to the big deck and watch tower. Signing loudly as we got closer just singing and jumping, having a crazy time.

I Can't Believe It

White girl got some ass

I wanna see it

Black girl got a ass

It ain't a secret

Baby turn around

I wanna see it, trying' to see it, gotta see it

I wanna see that babu iam bam, baram bam baram

babu iam bam, baram bam baram

Uh, I think I found one 'cause I got that fever

Walking with the boys with me singing loud to the deck and putting the radio on the box stand as I turn to see 3 of them push Zac in while the other 2 jumped in after and 4 others climbing up the tree, doing backflips and 360 flips into the lake as the boys cheered in amazement.

Turning back around, I spot the old watch tower tree and walking over to it, I put my hands out and start to climb the tree slowly.

I could feel eyes on my back but before I could move I felt wind speed past me in a rush giving me some cold air in my lungs.

Looking up I see my old best friend Luke Styles Hunter. Looking down at me with a smirk that I knew too well, he was dark mysterious like me, we both had the same cheeky smirk.

I watch him bend his head in an angle as he mentioned me to follow him up to the tree with him. Without second thoughts, I quickly grabbed the nearest branch and pulled myself up against the tree heading upwards.

Jumping up the tree trunk I tried to beat Luke as I knew it was a race to the top.

As I grabbed a breach trying to pull myself on it as I put my full weight on it.

It snapped causing a big breaking sound as it fell back towards the ground and causing me to lose my hand as I tried to hang on with one arm.

Letting out a surprised yell I look back up as I tried to grab another branch.

I hear movement above me, slowly looking up I see Luke bending down to me and putting out this hand to me.

Reaching up and grabbing his hand as I made a good gasp in his hand. _His hand is warm_

I felt him pulling me up as I wasn't expecting him to throw me upwards so fast.

Soon as his hand left mine I went flying up towards the top as I felt the wind in my face and ears and smiling at the feeling.

Seeing I was about to land on the top, I spread my legs as I hardly landed on the top branch. Landing on the branch with my feet apart and my arms at my side.

Smirking since I knew I won the race, turning my head below I see Luke 3 branches low from me and giving him a big cheeky grin.

He looked up at me and shook his head in annoyce at me knowing I won this time.

Turning back around I turn my head and look towards the bottom at the lake where I could see the kids wresting in the water with Otto and betty and LJ talking as they were very close.

I see the boys continuing to jump into the lake showing off their new tricks. Turning my head I saw Chris and Carlos talking in a cycle with Alice and Claire with Alice's arms around Claire from behind her as Mikey was just standing with them. I heard footsteps behind me and knew Luke was behind me because I could hear him breathing on my back.

Turning around I come face to face with my handsome hot dark mysterious friend.

'I missed you' Luke told me softy as he looked at me.

'Don't worry I missed you too I can tell you would of been bored shitless without me around' I replied to him giving him a small smirk.

I turned my head around as I looked at the beautiful lake with its big green pine trees. _I really did miss this place._

'Yeah it wasn't the same without you by my side' I heard Luke say quietly as I turned around and meet his light pale blue eyes staring into mine.

'Tell me about it, I wish people were still alive so we could still drive them nuts at the stuff we used to do for entertainment' I told him as I smiled at the thought,

Hearing him laugh at me I looked at him before I started to laugh along with him. Turning around as I look below me and see Claire and Alice looking up at me smiling before they started to wave at me.

Smiling back I wave back at them.

'Looks like you are wanted down there' Luke said to me as a statement more than a question.

'Nah its ok their fine down there without me anyway I can't swim' I told him quickly as I knew what was going happen next.

'Well maybe you should learn' Luke said to me causing me to turn around in confusion.

'What?! I shout back at him.

Luke took another step towards me as I saw his hands come up to my face. Closing my eyes, feeling him take off my sunglasses and followed by my hat.

I open my eyes as I see him holding my hat and sunglasses in his right hand looking at me.

'That's better' Luke whisper to me.

'Luke I don't know what you are thinking but I can't swim so don't even think about it' I told him harshly as I knew what was going through this head.

Before I could make a run for it he grabbed me by my shoulders with a strong grip like a vice.

Slowly pushing me towards the end of the branch as I tried to not let him but he was too strong. Looking at him in fear. _He wouldn't dare_

'Luke' I say in fear as I knew what he was going to do.

'Try and keep your mouth close on the way down' he told me firmly

Before I could say anything, he give me a hard shove in the chest and I lost my balance as I fell backwards towards the ground only seeing his face watching me from the tree as he was getting farther away.

Letting out a pained scream on my way down and turning my head as I come face to face with the water from the lake.

Hitting the water as I got a big whiplash from the fall causing me to gasp at the pain in my stomach.

Sinking into the water and trying to get up for air, getting a breath out once I tried to swim before I yelled 'can't swim' before I went down under again as I felt the water in my mouth and throwing my arms around but it was no use.

Suddenly feeling strong arms around my whist and pulling me up to the surface as I tried to breathe but just ended up in a coughing fit.

'Just breathe Kmart' I heard someone tell me calmly.

Being pushed around towards somewhere as I had my eyes closed. Opening them as I saw Alice coming towards me with her arms open and Chris and Carlos watching me with worry on their faces.

Noticing Claire wasn't with them caused me to turn my head upwards as I came face to face with Claire. Looking down in embarrassment as I knew everyone must have heard me yell.

Feeling another pair of arms grab me from Claire's I turn to see Alice grabbing me from Claire as she had a smirk on her face. Putting my arms around her neck since I wasn't a very good swimmer.

'Now that's another thing Kmart I never knew you couldn't swim' Claire told me loudly enough for me to hear.

'Well you never asked and it's not like we ever go swimming since the outbreak' I said to her being a smartass since I knew I was in trouble again but before Claire could yell at me Alice got there first.

'Well now we know we just need to teach you that's all and I'm happy to do and I think Claire would be too' Alice told me as I felt her breath on my shoulder and ear.

'Bullshit I hate swimming and who the fuck do you think you are trying to control me woman' I exclaimed to everyone smirking at their faces.

Carlos just shook his head at me and Chris just stared at me in shock, I felt Alice turn in my arms looking down at me.

Next thing I feel a pair of strong hands pushing me underwater in a rush not expecting it either as I open my mouth to yell but only bubbles came out.

Getting a fright from it, I throw my hands up and only to be grabbed and pulled down more harder, shaking my head as I feel someone holding me down. _Who the fuck is doing this? Im going to fucking kill them so hard, who dare does this to me, im a prototype for fuck sake I could rip them apart like paper._

I don't thing i will be able to live after this, I'm almost to tears.

Suddenly getting pulled up from a pair of strong arms bringing me up to the surface.

Coughing and spitting out water as I try to breathe. I felt someone patting me on the back softy trying to help settle my breathing.

Opening my eyes as I rub the water out of them as I see Chris and Carlos looking surprised but their too far away to try and drown me so I knew it wasn't them.

Turning my head I see Claire looking at me with a hard cold stare before thinking. _The bitch did drown me what the hell is wrong with her like what's up her ass?"_

'Language Kmart! Claire shouted at me in frustration

'If I hear it coming from you again I will dunk you underwater do you understand me'?! Claire told me giving me a cold stare which made me mad to the bone.

'Who the fuck do you think you are trying to drown me you stupid bitch you don't own me you're not my fucking mother so don't act like it fuck wit' I yelled at her not be able to understand why she did what she did.

Realizing I just swore again I saw her frown and knew what she was going to do.

Don't you fu- I was cut off as I got pushed back down into the cold water by Claire.

Screaming in anger since this is twice she's done this, screaming my head off as I saw more bubbles coming out of my mouth, throwing my arms around everywhere hitting Claire's arms really hard in distrust.

Finally realizing I couldn't win I just relaxed and waited as I crossed my arms in annoyce since I knew I couldn't get away even if I wanted to.

Closing my eyes as I only feel the water around me filling me up completely as I relaxed me arms in peace.

Surprise feeling Claire's hands leave me head I knew she was about to bring me up but hell no, I kicked my legs knocking her down as I swim away from Alice's grabbing arms and away from the convoy leader.

I swim like a fish in the water until I was certain I was far away from Claire, bringing my hands up as I drive up to the surface letting out a long breathe as I felt lightheaded.

Opening my eyes I see Claire looking at me in annoyce and frustration as I knew she was pissed off again.

'Yo red you have a good swim?' I turn away from the others to see luke over near the dock on his knees with a big cheeky smirk on his face.

'Like hell I did I hate water' I told him since he threw me in.

Ha-ha yeah well that's why we are friends'! Luke told me as he give me a wink which I returned gladly.

That's when our group song came on.

Estelle - American boy ft. Jay Z

That's when all of the boys got out of the lake and lined up since we used to break dance back before the outbreak happened.

We started to breakdance as the kids and the others watched in amazement.

We did backflips and side flips just as we finished them all clapped and whistled at us before me and like pushed all of the prototype boys into the lake.

We high-fived and laughed at them before the kids started to play football with them.

I turned my head when I heard a weird sound just up the dirt trail that lead to the other side of the lake where there was a little gate that lead to another farm harvest field.

Thinking, I walked past Luke and towards the sound as I grew more and more carious. Leaving the wooden dock deck, onto the dirt as I feel rocks stabbing into the bottom of my feet. I heard movement in front of me as I come aside a rotting smell that I knew too well.

Turning around I see Luke looking at me with a look that said he could smell it too. Suddenly the prototype boys stopped playing and looked towards me and I knew they could also smell it.

'Get everyone up the trees now!' I yelled at them as I ordered them to do it.

Soon as I yelled it, I heard sound of multiple feet running towards me from behind.

I saw mason and matt grab Claire and Alice as josh got Carlos and Taylor got Chris jumping onto the tree placing them there safely.

Aaron grabbed Betty and ben got LJ as Jason and Casey grabbed jack and little Luke while the other prototypes got the kids onto the tree.

I saw Luke grab Otto by the whist and jumped onto the other trees telling everyone to be quiet.

'Red' I heard someone whisper as I look up to see mason throwing me my old man's shot gun, catching it softy in my hands, I open the barrel to see its fully loaded with red shotgun shells.

Turning around I see dust appearing out in front of me, hearing more grunts and moans, I pulled the shotgun to my shoulder as I take a rightful grip and aim it into front of me waiting for the brainless fucks to come.

Seeing them running in a herd, I took aim and shot the one closet to me before shooting multiple times killing 8 zombies in the front line.

I quickly reloaded and started to shoot again before I run out of ammo and dropping the gun and turning around and bolting for the end of the gate where I knew a big cliff was.

Jumping over the little gate with ease, I sprint for the end of the forest where I saw the cliff waiting for me. _Fuck it_

Slowing down a bit as I knew they were slow turning around I see over 30 of them behind me running.

Turning back I get closer and closer to the cliff.

Just as I came to the edge I jump so high I was 20 feet high as I turned to see the zombies running off the cliff while more kept pushing.

I knew I couldn't fly since I got my wings cut but I just loved the air speeding in my ears and I looked down and waited from the ground to meet me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard hit on the ground knowing I won't live from the fall.

After a few minutes went by I haven't touched ground _what the hell_

I opened my eyes and was surprised just seeing the ground just centimeters from my face as I was just floating above it in silence. _What the fuck?_

Hearing a soft flapping sound, I turn my head and gasp at what I see.

Normally you wouldn't see anything but I what I saw made me cry in shock from it.

At my back I saw 2 strong thick black feathered wings that were flapping just keeping me from hitting the ground as I floated above the ground.

Smirking but frowning after I knew why my back hurt so fucking much.

Pushing myself from the ground and flying back towards where the lake was. I saw the zombies down at the bottom of the cliff. They were dead because they weren't moving so I guessed it.

Letting a groan out after me speeding like a rocket towards near the wooden deck_. Oh shit how the fuck do I slow down._

Getting closer to the ground as I aim right for the dirt.

'No no no god no slow down ahhhh shit!' I yell as I hit the ground hard causing me to face plant and roll over like 10 times before coming to a slow stop.

Groaning as I turn my head to spat out some dirt I manage to get in my mouth.

Moaning as I feel my wings bend back into my back of the spine. _Fuck it still hurts like fucking bricks._

'Kmart?' I heard someone call my name out.

Getting up on all fours, I push myself up, quickly dusting myself off from the ground as I turn around and see everyone on ground level watching me closely

Claire and Alice with convoy leaders, with mason and the other prototypes with them, as the kids were behind them.

'Yeah I'm good' I lied to her as I could feel Alice's eyes on me studying me closely.

Next thing she runs up and pulls me into a tight painful grip hug taking the air out of my lungs.

Awkwardly putting my arms around her and softy returning the hug best I could. She pulled away from me and give me a smile and looking up to see Alice give me a wink making me blush deeply.

'I thought you said this place was safe and secure' Carlos growled out loud making the rest of the prototypes to go in defiance mode.

It was they must of be walking by and heard us' mason confessed as he looked down at the ground in awkwardness.

'He's right they were just passing though Carlos' Alice told him backing us up making me snap my head up in surprise at her comment.

The fence isn't that load either it's just wood' matt explained as he was confused at how easily it could break.

_Wait I got an idea_

'Mason do we have any usable steel left around here in the shed somewhere?' I asked him as I saw him looking up at the dirt trail where the zombies came from.

'Yes shit loads' he answered me causing me to smile.

'Good because we are going to need it' I told them as the prototypes cheered in excitement as the rest of convoy looked at me in confusion.

'Need it for what?' Carlos asked as he was confused as the others.

'For some new fences and gates made from steel' I explained to him turning me head to look at him dead in the eye.

'Mason and matt you get everyone in cabin headquarters now' I ordered to them as they nodded and started to lead everyone up back to the big cabin house headquarters.

'Zac and brad can you go and get all of the steel out and lay it in the backyard and wait till farther orders' I told them as they nodded and left with the others.

'Wait we want to help' Carlos and Claire said at the same time making me roll my eyes at them.

I ignored them and continued to order people to stations.

'Blake and ben can you please go get all of the wielding and power tools equipment for me and set it up ready to go' I told them as they walked back up the pathway to the cabin.

'Jason and Casey can you please load up and stand watch at front entrance at the caravan park' I told them as they followed everyone up the dirt path.

'Damien and Shaun can you stand up at the gate where the bastards came from please till we finish making the gate' I ordered them as they walked past me with baseball bats and axes in their hands.

'Taylor and josh go over to the cliff and watch guard just make sure nothing comes back' I told them making them look at each other in amusement.

Anthony and Aaron can you walk around the lakes entrances and radio me back to how many and what's the damage' as I finished I only had Claire, Alice and Carlos with Chris with me.

I thought it over in my head and knew I didn't make a mistake, turning around and slowly walking back up the dirt path to the cabin.

'What about us' Carlos asked me making me roll my eyes and frown in annoyce at hearing his stupid voice.

'What about you?! I growled back in frustration at the stupid male shaking my head in mock shock at his stupid question.

'What do you want us to do?' he asked me in anger making me frown at his sudden change of voice.

'Nothing' I murmured back quietly as I kicked some rocks on the dirt path.

'Hey red everything is really just waiting on you captain' I heard Luke tell me as he randomly appeared at my side, he give me a wink when I turned my head to look at him.

Nodding my head in understanding as I could see the cabin coming in view now.

After 3 hours of nonstop welding gates and steel together we finally put all of the 10 steel gates replacing them with rotten wood.

'Damn I think we deserve a good night's rest aye' Zac said to everyone making us nod in agreement.

After everyone left to go inside, I cleaned up after the welding equipment as I packed everything away before closing the shed door and locking it for the night.

I walked to the backdoor and opening it as I noticed the kitchen and lounge room was empty as I adjusted to the darkness.

Turning and walking up the stairs to see where Alice and Claire was.

Reaching the top of the stairs on level 2, I turn and walk down the hallway til I see my old room that has a black door.

Walking up to it, I quietly twist the doorknob and push it open to see Claire, Alice cuddled in my double kind size bed. Smiling at _how cute it was._

My bed cover was a motocross crusty bed spend with different pillows and plush dolls.

Closing the door carefully not to wake up my sleeping girlfriends. I slip off my boots and socks before taking my shirt and bra off as I put a singlet on and took off my pants to replace them with boxer shorts.

Walking to the dirty hamper I threw my dirty clothes in it, turning back around and walking up to my bed. Slowly taking the covers as I climbed in bed next to Claire, she took hold of me.

Wrapping my arms around her as I smiled as I missed sleeping in a bed for once.

Sorry guys I haven't been writing or updating.

I've been busy with school and I got in trouble and also doing other story's too.

Reviews would be mad too


	16. Chapter 16

Oh shit

Chapter 16

I slowly awoke on my own and feeling myself alone in the bed making me frown in confusion. Blinking my eyes a couple times to get my eyes to stay open, I turn onto my back as I shifted my head and saw the side of the bed empty.

Sitting up in the bed, I first notice Alice with a book in her hands in my reading chair I made from woodwork in high school, watching me closely as she just studied my face before giving me a smile.

'You look peaceful when you're sleeping I think that's the only time I see you calm' she told me giving me a big smile and letting out a chuckle at my confusion on my face.

I growled low in my throat at her comment making her give me another smile.

'It's rather creepy for you to watch me when I'm sleeping don't you think' I tell her in a firm voice with some annoyce.

'Not to me no I just find it fascinating' she told me making me grunt at her.

Taking my eyes from hers and shaking my head in unbelieving.

I look around the room noticing where my bookshelf was with all different types of books I still had, seeing out of the corner of my eye I felt Alice watching me making me uncomfortable at the stare.

Deciding to ignore her I turn away from the bookshelf to see my desktop computer over against the big window with my office chair, smiling seeing the boys have been in here dusting it out.

Looking over to see my big screen 60ch plasma TV in front of my black couch.

Seeing I still have my drawings up on the big pin board with my thousand pages of different types of drawing, skateboard art, guns and weapons, videogames, dark thoughts, creatures, and drawings of my attempt at drawing motorbikes but failing.

'Never knew you could draw Kmart' I heard Alice say to me breaking the silence in the room

Turning my head and looking dead set in her eyes showing her my full attention.

'I don't not anymore' I tell her in a soft voice.

'Why not' she asked me.

Ignoring her I decided to change the subject to not answer the question.

Where's Claire' I ask her turning my head to see my bags on the ground next to my wardrobe. _The guys must have bring them up here when I was asleep. _

Taking the bed covers off me and swinging my legs around to let my feet hang at the side of the bed as I run my hand though my hair and shaking my head as I felt my soft wild tamed hair go everywhere, fixing my front curly side, flatting it as I pat it to the side of my head.

'Down stairs having some breakfast' she told me softy as I heard her get up from the chair with a loud creeping sound.

Standing up and stretching my aching back muscles and shoulder blades, letting out a soft moan as I felt my bones crack in soreness.

I hear her boots walking on the floor before I heard the bedroom bed shut with a soft click. Turning my head around to see Alice disappeared and closed the bedroom door without a word to me.

Shaking my head in disgust at how rude that was.

Walking around the double size bed over to my fox racing gear bags. Bending down as I opened the fox racing roller gym bag, I went though it until I found a casual black fox racing t-shirt with light green writing on it, dropping it on the floor next to me.

I pick up a black/purple fox racing flannel shirt that had stripes on it with checked pattern on it. Dropping it on the floor with the other shirt, I reach back in the bag to find some black skinny jeans and picking some new rock star socks and red stripy fox racing belt.

Placing them in a pile with the other items I picked, I zipped the bag back up before moving it to the side out of the way.

I reached over and grabbed the metal mulisha bag and opened it up before picking out a black fox racing trucker hat.

Zipping the bag back up, I placed them against the wardrobe wall out of the walkway. I was about to stand up and go to the bathroom to have a shower before I realised I didn't have my toiletries bag on me.

Quickly grabbing the red alpinestar impulse bag and unzipping it in a rush I looked and saw the black fox racing toiletries bag and taking it out of the bag before zipping it up in a rush.

Shoving it back with the back of my hand to join the other bags I had.

Picking up my choice of clothing, I stand up and walk to my bathroom next to my room where it was joined to my private room.

It was over near the opposite side of the TV, turning around and centring the bathroom, I turn and close the door before locking it. _I always have locks on my doors._

Dropping the clothes on the ground next to the shower over to near the opposite of the toilet. I pick up my toiletries bag and place it on the sink bench. Walking across the bathroom I grab a towel from the cabinet next to the sink and the mat. _I made it myself_

Placing the bath mat on the ground and throwing my towel next to my clothes of plies.

I take off my black singlet off and place it in the dirty bin in the corner next to the sink, bending down I take off my boxers and threw them in the dirty bin as the lid closed.

Walking over to the sink, I open the toiletries bag, grabbing my soup and shower gel and placing my lynx spray deodorant can on the bench.

Turning around I open the shower door and turn the hot handle on just as the water started to spit out at me, closing the shower door with a loud click.

Walking under the spray of hot water, moaning softy at the feeling of the water running down my warm heated body as I washed my hair under the soft water.

I run the soup over my body, on my abs and my chest, on my shoulders to my strong arms and down my soft tight legs and washing my face with soup. After I washed the soup away on my body I place it on the rack hanging on the shower wall.

Grabbing my shower gel I squeeze some into my hand, putting the container on the rack with the soup and start running it all over my body.

after I was sure I didn't miss any spot I ran my hands though my hair one last time feeling it wet in my hands, I reach over and turn off the water.

The water stopped after a few more drops of water, grabbing my soup and shower gel, I push the shower door open and step out onto the mat with water dripping off me.

Turning around and closing the shower door softy, I reach down and pick up the brown towel, I start drying myself off and dried my hair off which it started to go even more curler.

After I finished drying off I threw the towel in the bin and picked up my bra and putting it on, I grabbed some clean boxers and slipped them on and putting my jeans on after.

Picking up my fox racing stripy belt and lopping it in the holes before bucking it in.

Walking over to the sink I put the soup and showering gel back in the toiletries bag and putting the hat on before picking up my shirts and placing them in my right hand. I turn around and unlock the door and opening it, walking out to my bedroom.

_Forgetting I wasn't alone and I didn't lock the bedroom door_. I walk out and almost dropped my shirts when I saw Claire with Alice standing there watching me with surprise at my half nakedness

_Oh shit I keep forgetting I'm not alone_

Smirking I just stood there before deciding it wasn't fair cause I was half naked and they were order then me and they weren't ready to have sex with someone so young.

'You could of knocked you know it is my bedroom after all' I told them with a cheeky smirk on my face and crossed my arms making my muscles in my arms poke out more.

'We did knock we just weren't expecting you to walk around the room half naked' Alice said with an amused voice.

'Kmart can you please put on a t-shirt I think your affecting Claire' she asked me making me turn my head to see a red faced Claire standing there holding her glaze on my chest and ribcage.

Looking down my chest to see where my rib cage was and my abs standing out with my tribal tattoo cross my right side going across my abs and ribcage going down to my hipbone.

'Like what you see Claire'? I asked her giving her a smirk but all I got was her turning her head away before bitting her lip in embarrassment.

Quickly tugging my t-shirt from my hand I gasp it before throwing it on me with ease with one movement before throwing my other shirt on the bed next to where Alice and Claire were standing.

Walking past them and stopping where I unzipped my bags and placing my toiletries bag in one.

Standing up and walking back over to the bed, I grab the shirt and unbutton it before slipping it on and buttoning it back up before taking the socks out of my pocket, walking over and sitting on the bed while I start slipping them on quickly.

'Where did you get that tattoo from?!' I heard someone saying recognizing the voice I looked up to see Claire giving me a cold stare. _It's funny she hasn't talked since walking in the room and seeing me half naked I thought I broke her cause she was silent like a dead body_.

'Nowhere' I told her not wanting to argue because I just woke up and yawning in front of her.

Adjusting my hat on my head, I jumped from the bed and stared to grab my shoes.

I picked them up and walked back to the bed as the bed sunk a little with my weight, grabbing my right foot shoe I slipped it on and started to tie it up with the red shoe laces. I gasped the other left foot shoe and slipped it on before tying it up.

Looking up I noticed Claire didn't reply when I answered her question. Seeing her whispering to Alice in her ear in soft quiet voices, I could eves drop but I didn't feel like it.

Standing up from the bed, I turned around and started to make the bed and getting very frustrated because I still don't know how to make it, I was about to flip the bed over in anger before I felt a pair of hands covering mine as they moved them and made the bed with me.

Feeling a body behind me holding me tightly but nicely.

Looking up I saw Claire behind me showing me how to make it, turning her glaze she looked at me and smiled before leaning down and capturing my lips with her in a soft peck.

Before I knew it I looked away and down at the bed and I realised the bed was made after we broke apart making me frown in confusion we only pecked.

I heard a laugh in front of me, turning my head I see Alice smirking at me in amusement like she knew I was confusion why it took so quick.

'You're not the only creature that has speed Kmart' she told me giving me a wink.

That's when it clicked in, Alice has speed, so when I and Claire pecked she made the bed less than 15 seconds. _Holy shit talk about freak of nature_

Nodding my head since I was speechless at her. She just chuckled making me frown in confusion again before I realised she can read my mind and my thoughts oh shit she knows what I just said.

'Come on let's get something to eat' Alice told us giving me a goofy smile.

Feeling Claire drop her arms from around me before walking over to the door with Alice meeting her there. _Wait no one knows about me Claire and Alice and the boys don't know so they will try to get with them, I better show them they are mine._

'Wait!' I yell out at them before they could walk out. Making Claire jump in surprise.

'What?' Claire asked in surprised and Alice was looking at me with confusion on her face.

Jogging over to my metal mulisha bag and unzipping it. Quickly reaching in and grabbing my fox racing exhaust pullover hoodie andfox racing Sasquatch snowboard zip red hoodie.

Holding both in each hand I stand up and turn to see Alice and Claire watching me closely with weird expressions on they faces.

'Here wear these' I stutter out in a rush at them feeling uneasy about the looks they are giving me.

'Oh thanks Kmart that was thoughtful but they won't fit me or Alice and we have our own jackets' Claire explains to me with a weird voice.

'I know but you just have to wear these please' I say to them looking at them with big eyes.

Alice just signed with an eyebrow raised looking at me worriedly and Claire was just confused by the looks of it.

Turning my head away in shame and in sadness I throw the hoodies on the bag and making a quick bypass between Alice and Claire, shoving past both of them hard and running down stairs in anger and distrust and most of hurt.

Making loud bangs on the way down the staircase before jumping the last step and power walking past the lounge and kitchen and kicking the back door open in anger and jumping over the small 4 steps.

Running across the backyard to the gate and jumping over it as I laid my hand over the post swiftly going over it and continue to run towards the lake.

Feeling the anger pulsing though my veins and blood making me pick up the pace in speed running as I follow the dirt path down to the lake. _I needed to be faster if I'm going to rip something apart or someone._

I suddenly started to feel lighter on my feet and that's when I noticed I was floating above the dirt path but getting high and higher slowly.

Feeling my back being in pain as it felt like spikes were in my back sprouting out. Finally letting my leg dangle from the ground as I fly above the ground picking up speed as I get higher and higher.

Closing my eyes at the feeling of the cold chilly air brush across my face, opening my eyes and seeing the lake out in front of me.

I fly past the lake and over the watch tower smiling as I felt the anger fading away by each passing minute at the sensations at I was feeling from flying in the blue sky with the sun shining on my face.

Forgetting about the pain I was feeling, I was too busy looking at the view I was seeing from above.

Smiling as I loved the landscape around here, I saw thousands of pine trees surrounding the lake and I could see the small dirt paths in between the trees.

There were 8 different tracks leading out of the woods or leading around the lake to good fishing spot and good places around the lake to relax and skip stones along top of the cold blue water.

After looking down at the forest I found a nice clear spot on the other side of the lake near a big rock with a tree next to it, shading the rock from the sun.

Slowing down and lowering myself to the stone as I was floating a few feet above the water, slowly drafting along the water, bending down and running the tip of my finger feeling the cold liquid touching my fingers.

Finally reaching the big rock I lower myself on it softy, groaning at my wings going back into my back.

Turning around I look at the lake I close my eyes feeling all of my emotions fading quick making me sign in relaxation.

_The reason why I wanted them to wear my hoodies is because when the boys see them wearing my clothing, they will know now that they are mine and their off limits so if anyone tried anything to them they will have to answer to me._

Opening my eyes as I feel my right hand become more warmer, looking down I see my hand with my palm faced upwards, watching the black red mist twirl around my hand.

Moving my hand around the mist follows after it like a shadow in the night. Closing my hand and thinking calm thoughts.

Flashback

_But I did pick this one out this morning when I woke up and saw you wearing a Honda hat and hoodie' she said to me quietly while she softy grabbed the lanyard from my hands and holding up the Honda keychain out for me to see._

_Cause I knew I saw this logo before so I noticed it must be your favourite motorbike racing brand' Claire explained to me, grabbing my hand and intertwined her fingers in with mine making me get butterfly's in my stomach which made my heart skip a beat in excitement._

_Hearing a beeping sound Claire grabbed something out of her pocket and looking at it before chackling and smiling. _

'_What? I asked so confused._

'_You weren't joking when you said I make your heart skip a beat' Claire told me smiling at me._

Reopening my eyes and smiling at the moment I turn my glaze to my hand to see the black and red mist changed to a light blue fire colour and the other hand a lime dark green fire circling my hand like a Rolla coaster frowning since I haven't ever had that happen before.

Light blue is the flame of safety flame.

Smiling even bigger knowing that Claire has that effect on me.

Suddenly the fire mist around both my hands slowly fade away in my skin. Taking a deep breath from the stress that has disappeared from me.

Standing up from the rock, I climb down it as I place my feet on the forest dirt ground, turning my head to see the sun shining its light among the water.

Walking over to the edge of the water, bending down and picking one a flat stone, turning it in my fingers I bend my arm out before throwing the rock along the water. Seeing it skip the water about 5 times before sinking in the cold lake water.

After throwing about 10 stones making it skip along the water.

Deciding it was time to get back. I turn around and walked back the way I came.

Shuffling my feet along the dirt rocky path around the lake, smelling the air as I could smell the fresh green pine trees and salty lake water.

Putting my hands in my jeans pockets, keeping my head down, staring at the dirt path.

By the time I got back to the watch tower next to the wooden deck, I was almost 10 o'clock in the morning.

I didn't have my iPod on me because I stormed out before I could think about the damn thing, I could tell the time by the sun and how far it was in the sky.

Looking up as I see the back gate in my view, I pick up the pace to get there faster.

Reaching the gate, I remove my hands from my pockets and reach over with my right hand unlocking it and pushing it open, walking though and closing it behind me.

I walk up to the back steps, turning my head I don't see the boys in the shed or outside. Odd

Walking up the steps to the backdoor, I twist the nob and pull it open, stepping inside and closing the door behind me softly.

Locking the door, I walk thought to the longue room, seeing matt, mason and Shaun and brad playing go fish at the small table pushed to the corner of the room.

Turning my head to the other side I see Aaron and josh, ben and Zac with Blake and Taylor playing poker in the middle of the room.

Walking past everyone and into the kitchen I see Casey and Anthony with most of the kids sitting on four different couches in the other side of the lounge room watching a movie on the TV.

Stepping into the kitchen I see Damien and Jason talking with rock star drinks in their hands.

Turning to look at me they nod in greeting as I nod back at them walking past them to the fridge.

Reaching and pulling the handle as it opens up and seeing shit loads of rock star, monster, redeye, mother, v, ginger beer drinks all in the two selves followed by coke, dirt coke, vanilla coke, zero coke and some more soft drink.

Reaching out and grabbing a vanilla coke before closing the fridge with a soft shut.

Turning around I walk over to the food cabinet, reaching out and opening it I see shit loads more food, 10 bags of pretzels, 20 loafs of bread, 24 types of chips, Doritos , container of Weetabix and another for cornflake's.

Fruit, apples, bananas and grapes both colours, food bars, chocolate, popcorn and tea bags.

After a few minutes of making a hard decision I grabbed a packet of parker pretzels and closed the cabinet, turning around catching the boys give me a smile.

Walking past them and back into the lounge before turning and walking back up the stairs, reaching the top I put the pretzels in my left hand with the vanilla coke.

I open my bedroom door, walking in and closing the door and walking to the TV, I threw my pretzels on the black couch and putting my coke in my cup holder.

Turning on my TV and turning to sit down before stopping and looking towards the bedroom door, thinking before walking over there and locking it and sliding the lock in place, deciding I wanted to be left alone.

Turning around and walking back to the couch and sitting down.

I pick up the remote and start clicking though channels before getting up and picking up some DVDs and picking an action horror movie called dark skies.

Putting the disk in the DVD player and pressing play I sit back on the couch, opening my packet of pretzels and eating some.

Opening my can of coke as it sizzled when I opened it, slipping the cold liquid and grabbing another handful of pretzels and eating them.

The movie went for an hour and it was about a boy and ghosts and stuff, stupid things.

I finished my packet of pretzels and threw the empty bag into the bin and picking up the remote I turned off the DVD player and TV. Already sick of the movie.

Grabbing my coke I get up from the couch and walk towards the bedroom door, unlocking it and sliding the lock out of it, opening the door.

I walk out and close the door behind me. Walking towards the stairs I walk down with my can of coke in my hand. When I reached the last step I jumped and continue to walk out to the lounge.

I saw the boys have stopped playing go fish and poker to watch TV in instead. Walking over I sit down next to mason and matt in between them, getting squished by them.

_It's weird since I stormed out and came back I haven't see Claire and Alice or Chris and Carlos, LJ and Betty and Otto._

'They are all in one of the office meeting rooms, talking they haven't come out once' mason said to me quietly.

Nodding my head at him knowing he knew what was going on.

Turning our heads to the sound of one of the doors across the room opened to reveal Claire, Alice and Chris with Carlos and LJ and Betty followed by Otto.

'Hey kids you want to play some footy outside' Otto asked the kids making them all yell and shout in excitement.

All of kids jumping up from the couches and floor and running over to Otto, opening the backdoor and closing it behind him.

With us only in the room all of the prototypes sitting down.

'Who's in charge here' Claire asked us loudly.

All of the boys kept their heads down glancing at me every few seconds.

'Ok ill make this easier for you stand up if you're the leader here' she tried again sounding annoyed.

Getting up from the couch and standing up straight for them turning and seeing Claire's shocked face.

'Kmart no you're not in change here' Claire told me with a shakily voice.

I just raised an eyebrow at her comment.

'Actually I'm in change Claire because I'm the one who started the whole thing' I told her calmly watching her.

'I'm the one that got infected first and I passed it on' I told them looking to Carlos and Chris to Alice and back to Claire.

'But I thought Luke and mason was in charge here' Carlos asked me finally getting the picture.

'Luke was in change but that was only cause I wasn't here and if Luke is hurt or not here mason takes over' I explained to them giving everyone a hard look.

'I'm first in commend and Luke's in second and masons in third' I continued explaining to them.

'Well your too young so you're not in charge anymore you guys just have to stick with me and Carlos as leaders' Claire told us making me smile at how confirmation she sounded about the idea.

'Sorry redhead but it doesn't work that way' Zach told her while the other guys just smiled and laughed.

'I'm the first in commend leader and you can't do anything about it Claire' I told her giving her a sad smile at her stressed look on her face.

'Well can we at least work together' Chris asked us nicely.

'Of cause we can I have no problems with that' I told him giving him a grin.

'We need to pack up and move on the road' Claire told us feeling the boys stand on ground silently watching me carefully.

'Hahahahaha' I heard the boys crack up in laughter at Claire's order.

'You hear that she wants to hit the road and pack up' brad yells out making the boys laugh harder this time.

'What's so funny' I heard Carlos whisper quietly to the others in confusion.

Holding my hand up with a closes fist, telling them to shut it and soon as I held it up they shut up immediately.

'Why do you want to leave Claire' I asked her softy watching her face.

'Well I don't like staying in one place more than a day' Claire told me giving me a cold look.

'She's right it's not safe we have to keep moving' Chris explained to us backing Claire up on the subject.

'It's safe here though' Luke said to them with a sad voice.

'No it's not what about yesterday when they came in a herd and almost killed us' Carlos yelled out making the boys turn their heads in frustration at the topic at hand.

'We fixed the fence and made it out of metal' mason yelled at him well the others nodded.

'Oh and you think that's going to hold them off' Carlos shouted out back at us.

'Plus we need more food, gas and other supplies' Claire said making me look at her.

'We have food and drink that would least us a week and weapons, vehicles and metal and heaps of caravans and trucks with trailers' Luke explained to them.

'Yes he's right we stay here for a couple of days and relax' mason said to them giving me a smile.

I watched Carlos look to Claire and watch her nod to him with Chris and Alice agreeing.

'Ok we've stay here for a few days and figure out where we will head to next' Carlos said to us making us jump and cheer in relief.

'Carlos instead of using guns we have heaps of weapons for you guys to use' Luke told him.

Brad threw him a spear with an axe welded to it with spikes coming out of the sides.

Looking at the spear in his hand he nodded and smiled at us.

'It doesn't make any noise, its light and it's easy to use' mason told him handing the others different weapons.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh shit

Chapter 17

After sitting on the couch and watching the prototypes show the convoy leaders our hand weapons and how to use them.

I could feel Claire giving me a cold stare in the corner of my eyes, she must be still pissed off about the whole me being leader thing.

Taking a last slip from my rock star before turning and looking at Claire who was already staring at me, crushing the can in my hand before making it really small.

Silently telling her I'm not in the mood to be fucked with and it's still morning.

Claire only watched in silence with her eyes catching my movement, turning away and standing up from the couch, I walk back over to the kitchen feeling full.

Throwing my crushed can into the trash and turning around to come face to face with Claire emotionless making me sign.

'Is something the matter Claire? I asked her calmly knowing she was mad about something and the way she had been staring at me.

'Yes why didn't you tell me you were the leader here!' she growled at me with venom making me roll my eyes at her.

'Well you never asked' I told her with a low voice not in the mood to put up with her rages.

'So you think that's ok not to tell me?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

Shoving past her roughly before I felt her grip my arm strong like vice.

'Kmart' Claire yelled my name in anger.

Looking up I see all of the prototype's stand up at attention ready to attack and defend me with eyes full alarmed.

Singling them its fine with my right hand in front of me.

'I forgot' I simply told her kindly trying to remove her painful grip on my left arm.

'You forgot, how the hell can you forget something like that!' Claire screamed in my face with cold eyes drilling into mine.

'I just do' I slowly tell her feeling my anger boil at her shouting at me.

'Or you just didn't want me to find out?' Claire asked with anger and frustration on her face.

'It isn't any of your business!' I finally said out in a growl seeing her shocked face with Alice standing watching the argument.

'Kmart I'm your girlfriend!' she yelled at me with hurt in her eyes.

'Yeah well you don't bloody act like it' I shouted at her while pointing a finger at her and Alice.

Feeling her let go of my left arm, pulling it back from her in fear.

'Your dad must be so proud of you Kmart' Claire told me with a firm voice.

Glancing up in shock to see her watching me with tears in her eyes, no don't dare say shit about my dad!

'What'? I muttered aggressively

'If he saw you now, he would be so disappointed in you' she explained with a frown on her face.

'Claire don't talk about him, I'm warning you' I hissed out in anger rising in my chest.

'He's lucky he's dead so he doesn't have to deal with you' she sadly said keeping eye contact with me, seeing the prototypes freeze in fear hearing what she said.

'Or maybe he got himself dead so he wouldn't have any problems besides being dead' she continue making me gasp at her in hurt.

Staring at her in surprise and hurt, feeling tears fill my eyes up at hearing her what about my dad like that.

Quickly shoving past her and running out towards the front door, punching it off its hinges and jumping the steps, running to my motorbike and speeding off to the other side of the caravan park.

Feeling the tears run down my cheeks uncontrollably.

_I can't believe she said that, why did she say that._

_She has no idea what he was like, maybe she was right he's dead because he didn't want to live with me._

Not bothering putting my helmet on and riding for about 5 minutes til I reached the far end of the caravan park, jumping off the motorbike and caring when it fell over still running on the motor.

_I'm not going back there, I'm staying here, I'm never going to forgive her. She can go to hell._

Stomping up the last caravan and walking through the front door, slamming the door shut behind me and entering the tent area where all the food and other stuff was.

Turning and stepping up the step to the actual caravan turning and seeing a small kitchen. Closing and locking the door in case anyone comes to find me.

Walking over and seeing an Xbox set up in the lounge room next to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the lounge seat and grabbing an Xbox controller, turning it on before I started to play the chaplain in halo 3.

The first level – arrival it was easy because it was the first level of the game but it did relax me a little.

The highway level was fun since I was in a car and doing skids though out the whole level running over grunts and elites making blood splash on the road with blue blood.

By the time I finished playing the whole ten levels I looked out the window to see the sunset going down. It was late in the afternoon.

Turning off the Xbox and placing the controller on the small table.

Walking around to find a few DVDs in a cabinet next to the kitchen.

Changing the TV screen to AV and putting the disk in the DVD player.

Making some popcorn I found around in the kitchen.

Turning and pressing play on the remote to start the movie. After my popcorn was finished I placed it in a big bowl before sitting down and watching the movie I picked.

It was monsters vs aliens a kids movie indeed but so funny and I liked it.

After watching 6 other movies it was about 1:00 in the morning when I finished the DVDs I looked outside to see the stars up at the sky.

Rubbing my face as I yawned bored and tired but I didn't sleep I just kept watching the movies like it was the only thing to get my mind off Claire.

Hearing wolfs howl to the full mood made me change my mind about a walk in the moonlight.

Getting up and double checking the door is locked, I turn around and grab another handful of DVDs and place them on the table while stacking the pile of DVDs I've watched putting them on the other side.

For the next 4 hours, I watched every movie that I found and turning the TV off I climbed up on to the bunk bed and closing my eyes as I started to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh shit chapter 18

Alice and Claire's POV

All I could do was stare in complete shock at hearing Claire say to that to Kmart.

Seeing the reaction on her face knowing that Claire went out of hand, I watched her eyes go watery after Claire's nasty words.

Watching Kmart shove past Claire roughly and running out the door, punching it off the frame and jumping on her motorbike and speeding off without looking back.

'You're so lucky she didn't rip your throat out' Taylor said in surprise she was still standing in one piece.

'She always murders someone who talks about her dad' brad said confused about her still standing and breathing.

'Yeah but she didn't stab her in the throat repeatly' Zac said in surprise with the others.

'Prototypes can rip people apart like paper' Luke explained with anger sounding like a sociopath.

'You're lucky you're still breathing' Jason warned the convoy leader with a hiss.

'Don't ever piss off a prototype, it will be the last thing you do' Casey explained while the others nodded in silent agreement.

'That door was brand new and now it has to suffer the fate that you should have faced but no' Blake told her with a frown.

'Poor door' whispered josh who was the first to speak at the time but no one took notice of him to busy staring daggers at Claire Redfield.

'You think because you two are together your safe, that won't stop her from making you look like lasagne with teeth' mason explained to her with disgust in his voice.

'You're lucky she has more self-control of her anger these days or you would be dead before your body drops to the floor' Shaun explained to the angry redhead standing rolling her eyes at them.

'You really have no idea do you'? Luke said to Claire with anger while the boys stared at Claire with disbelieve in their eyes. Some of them starting shaking their heads while others wouldn't meet her eyes.

'Actually I do' Claire hissed out with anger at them.

'You don't get it' mason said to her while the others nodded in agreement.

'Red's dad wasn't even a role model, he didn't teach her how to tie her shoelaces and he wished she was dead, he didn't care. She didn't have a role model to follow and he never understood her autism and ADHD. He always ignored her and favoured her other siblings' Matt explained with a shake of his head in disappointment while the others looked at her in disgust.

'Claire can I talk with you now' I asked her kindly with a bit of anger not wanting to scare her.

Walking up the stars and hearing Claire follow me close behind, reaching the top and walking into Kmart's room.

Waiting at the door and letting Claire walk in before closing the door and locking it, turning around to face an angry Claire.

'Claire what you said to Kmart was nasty and I thought I would never hear you say something like that to her and I'm shocked and very disappointed in you!' I yelled at her in heartbreak.

'You're the adult here!' I shouted at her making her glue her eyes to the floor.

'She didn't tell us!' she screamed back at me in frustration holding her hands up in fists.

'And that gives you the right to say stuff about her own dad like that!' I shouted back in disbelieve at her sudden change of mood.

'Well when she lies to us about important things like this!' she yelled pointing around the house in anger.

'Have you ever thought she lied to keep us protected and safe?' I explained to her calmly getting my anger in control.

Watching her look up to me and stare at me in confusion.

'Because she didn't want you to stress over something this big and maybe she thought it was for the best?' I continue to explain to her carefully.

'No I never thought about it that way' she quietly said with a sad voice.

'You can't always think the negative, there's always a positive side to it Claire' I said to her with a smile which she didn't return, feeling like shit after realising the other side to Kmart's story.

'She didn't want you to worry, she cares about you Claire and me' I told her with a smirk trying to lighten her mood.

'I read up some stuff about prototypes, they make their lovers wear their clothes to protect them from emery's, showing them the lovers are with them. If they touch the lovers of a prototype they have to deal with them first' I slowly explained to her with a brief smile.

'And I just insulted her about her dad' Claire whispered while silent tears ran down her face.

'Don't be surprised if she doesn't come back tonight Claire because what you said really did hurt her' I told her with a strong voice with regret about not stopping the augment. Turning around and unlocking the door and opening it.

'Alice what do I do?' Claire asked me with fear. Stopping in the doorway hearing her voice.

'Think about what you said and how you're going to fix it' I explained to her.

'But how can I fix it if Kmart hates me' she continue to ask for help.

'Like I said before don't be surprise if she doesn't come back which will give you a lot of time to think about your actions' I told her with a flat voice before walking out and closing the door behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh shit

Chapter 19

It has been 2 days since my fight with Claire that late afternoon.

I've been in this abandoned caravan/cabin for 2 days living off rock stars and chips and alcohol but mostly sleeping during the day since I was so sick to the stomach at remembering what Claire said about my own father.

I think I've watched about 20 movies during the 2 days trying to forget and move on without getting angry and punching something which I've done about 30 times this past 2 days of thinking.

I have even played about 13 different videogames on Xbox 360, finished halo 4 and started to play fable 3 but it got really lame and boring in the end so I stopped and went to sleep that late afternoon.

I woke up later about 10:00 pm at night before watching 3 more scary movies and laughing at how loud they scream when they get stabbed or cut up.

_I have a really sick humour for my age since watching things like saw makes me crack up in laughter._

After watching another few more movies I fell asleep til the late midday to see it was one o'clock in the afternoon so I just went back to sleep.

And that's where we are now. I just woke up from my 3 hour nap and looking out the dusty caravan window to see its dark with the stars up in the sky.

Rubbing my eyes and looking at the other side to see rubbish, rock star cans, packets of chips and Xbox 360 games and lots of DVDs.

Smirking and getting up from the bed, walking past the kitchen and to the bedroom to walk to the wardrobe and open it to reveal a bag.

Bending down and picking up the bag and walking back to the table, placing them on it before turning and picking up a row of 10 movies and carefully placing them inside the gym bag before taking them out and looking around.

Quickly running over to the DVD player, unplugging it and putting it into the bag, followed by the row of DVDs.

Placing more in before stopping, going over to the Xbox carefully unplugging it and placing it next to the DVD player and placing more DVDs on and all of the videogames on top of it, zipping it up.

Swinging the bag over my shoulder and having one last look around before walking down the two steps from the caravan to the ground, opening the door and walking out to the night looking at the beautiful sky.

Glancing over to still see my motorbike standing in one piece. Quickly walking over to it and swinging a leg over the seat fishing out my keys to start it but hearing a loud howl making me freeze in my seat.

_Wolfs, infected? Blood hounds._

_Shit_

Stuffing my keys back in my leather jacket pocket and removing myself from the hard rock seat before gripping the handlebars before pushing it slowly steering back over to the others while hearing two more howls echoing down the rows of abandoned caravans making me push the bike faster.

_If I start the bike up they will hear it and I will lead them to dinner, not a good idea but if I push it and stay quiet as possible maybe I can swing it_.

_I totally forgot about blood hounds, how could I forgot well I was kinder busy with Claire and Alice so I guess that's the reason but hell they are infected and fuck I better hurry up._

_It's funny I'm no angry anymore at what Claire said I'm so over it I don't get angry thinking about it anymore so I'm good, see the thing is I need my space when I'm angry and few days later I forgot about it so in a way I get over it._

_Funny aye? That's anger management for you if you're autistic with ADHD._

Snapping out of my thoughts when I heard a louder howl but it was closer much closer making me stand still, looking around as I glance everywhere feeling my heart beat speed up in fear.

_Worse things I fear the most, is dogs_

Quickly pushing the bike harder before jogging with the bike as I hear the howls getting closer and louder making me run with the bike.

_Dogs that bite_

Glancing up I see the cabin where the houses were connected, quickly looking around before walking the bike up the front, then steering it around the side, going past 3 windows and to the back where I put the bike up against the wall.

_I'm home._

Glancing up and smiling when I saw a soft bit of light coming out of my bedroom window.

Claire and Alice must still be up I thought.

My bedroom was up on the second floor, it was the biggest room of the whole cabin in fact it's the bonus room.

Adjusting the bag over my shoulder, I grab the tile and push myself up to grab another part before lifting up as I drop the other one to grip a gutter before reaching up and pulling myself over the window frame.

Reaching the top of the second floor, quietly walking around to bend down and see Alice and Claire kissing in my bed, not just kissing they were making out more like attacking each other's mouths.

I open the window carefully not to make a sound and jump in before I tripped over the frame making me roll in the room with a thump.

'Oh god what was that' Claire yelped in fear looking at the open window while Alice had her gun out.

'Oww fuck that was more easier when I was 13 ' I muttered as I stood up holding my hand to my head feeling the throbbing pain where my brain should be.

'Kmart?' Claire said in disbelief staring at the young teenager as she rubbed her sore head.

'Yeah who else do you think it would be'? I asked her frustrated with the convoy leader.

'You came through the window?' Alice asked her confused of why she climbed in when she could of came through the front door.

'Why didn't you come through the front door' Claire asked her with a stressed expression on her face.

'Cause I didn't want to' she blurted out to them making me look at each other dazed by the young girls actions.

'Alright so I'm away for two days and you guys are already getting it on without me?' Kmart said with an aggressive tone.

Glaring at Claire who blushed and coughed clearly embarrassed while Alice looked away from the annoyed teenager.

'Yeah it's nice to see you too guys' she said to them placing the bag on the floor and going over to her bag, picking up some fresh clothes for tonight since I haven't showered for two days.

'Wait Kmart' Claire yelled reaching out to the teenager while Alice watched silently.

'No no I get it the underage thing' I told them picking up a new tee and white skinny jeans and clean boxers.

'No I want to talk to you' she explained to Kmart walking over to her shyly.

'Claire I think it can wait, I'm going to have a shower' Kmart told her turning around to give her a smile.

'Kmart I am sorry for my actions, what I said it wasn't fair and nice, I was horrible to you and I really am sorry with all my heart and I am going to make it up to you I promise' Claire said with a sad smile staring at the ground with depression. Feeling tears form in her eyes at remembering the words she spoke to Kmart that afternoon.

'Claire its ok I forgive you , I'm over it, it happened its gone I'm moving on' Kmart explained walking over and looking at Claire in the eyes with a smile showing her she forgives her for her mistake.

Claire opening her arms and walking over about to hug the teenager she missed for two days.

'Claire don't' Kmart warned her stepping back from the redhead.

'What?' she asked confused why the girl was pushing her away after 2 days gone.

'Hug me' she explained with serious look.

'Why not?' Claire asked hurt that she didn't want a hug from her girlfriend.

'I smell' Kmart explained mentioning to her body with 2 days old clothing on.

'I don't care' she told her annoyed taking another step closer.

'I know you don't care but I do' the teenager explained to her giving her a frown.

'So what you smell?' Claire said out loud with a shake of her head like it was nothing.

'Well I want to smell good when you hug me' she told both of them with a smirk as Alice was watching the scene in front of her with a smile.

'What's in the bag Kmart?' Alice asked her snapping both girls attention to the oldest girlfriend.

'Xbox 360, DVDS and games' she told her with a smirk glancing to both girlfriends.

All Alice did was nod to her with a smile while Claire was confused of why she brought them here with her.

Hearing another howl made the three of them looking out the window in shock at how close this howl sounded, not wasting time they both watch as Kmart stomps over and shuts the window before sliding the lock bolt across, locking it from the inside.

A few minutes of standing looking out the window feeling very uneasy about the blood hounds.

'Don't open this window' Kmart said turning around and giving them both a hard look to tell them she was serious about it.

'I'm going to have a shower' she explained to them watching Alice nod while Claire smiled before nodding her head.

Walking past and entering the bathroom before shutting the door quietly and thinking about locking it but not bothering about it.

After a good 15 minutes of fresh hot water from her shower and changing into clean boxers and fresh clothes, she walked out to see Alice and Claire in her bed whispering to each other.

'Kmart what was that howled before?' Claire asked me sounding concerned about it.

'Blood hounds' I told her softly closing the curtains quickly and turning around to see them staring at me with fear.

'They are dogs just infected from the outbreak' I explained to them slowly.

'Kmart we have something for you' Claire told me with a shy smile making me heart skip a beat.

'Really is it both of you naked on my bed, now that I can do' I said to them with a smirk.

'No Kmart' Claire hissed with a bit of red cheeks looking down at the bed embarrassed as Alice just chuckled.

'Aww dam' I muttered softly shaking my head in disappointment.

'It's a present for you' Alice explained with a smile while Claire just looked at the ground.

'Oh for me already and it's not even Christmas yet!' I said excited that I'm getting presents by them.

Alice mentioning me to come on the bed quickly jumping on the bed before I got attacked by 2 different pair of hands.

Claire pulled me to her hugging me from behind as Alice laid my head on her shoulder, handing me a square box with a red bow on top.

'Go ahead open it' Claire whispered in my ear before resting her chin on my shoulder breathing on my neck making a sliver run down my back.

Untying the bow and lifting the lid off before letting out a gasp in surprise at what was in it.

It was a necklace that had a sharks tooth, it was black with red on the sides making it stand out with the back.

Watching as Alice picks it up and places the chain around my neck before doing it up and pulling back with a smile.

'Red does look good on you' Alice said with a deep breath staring at my chest.

'Red is your colour' Claire whispered in my right ear making me bit down a moan at her cold breath in my ear.

'Thanks Alice' I say before giving her a hug, she chuckled and hug me tighter.

'It's ok and I'm not the one you should thank its Claire, she came up with the idea' she told me making me turn around her Claire's arms and give her a soft peck on her lips.

'It matches with mine and Alice's too' she said softly before pulling out her chain to show me another sharks tooth but it was a sliver one and turning to see Alice's shark tooth which was black, it was matching jewellery.

Just as I was about to speak, my stomach glowed loudly making Claire and Alice laugh at me.

'Wow someone's hungry' Alice said with a chuckle while Claire just laughed in my arms.

Getting out of Claire's arms and dropping to the floor as I look under the bed.

'Kmart what are you doing?' Claire asked her confused why she was looking under the bed.

'Looking for something' she explained to her spotting a red box with a smile.

'Ahh found you' she yelled before jumping to her feet and opening a box of fruit loops and reaching In and grabbing a handful before shoving it in her mouth watching her girlfriends stare at her in surprise.

'Fruit loops?' Alice asked watching Kmart eat them out of the box in awkward silence

'Don't you want to eat someone healthier? Claire asked her suggesting to more healthy food to her girlfriend.

All Kmart did was shake her head no.

'You have fruit loops under your bed'? Alice asked her very worried about Kmart.

'Yeah it's my food stash' she blurted out before shoving another handful in her mouth.

'You have a food stash under your bed' Claire said trying to understand her brain and the weird things she does.

'Yep do you guys want any because I'm going to eat all of them' Kmart explained to them, offering the food nicely before seeing both of them shake their heads no.

'Well after you finish eating, we are going to bed its late' Claire ordered her giving Kmart a hard look to show the teenager she wasn't joking.


End file.
